Watch in Time
by Ayra el Irista
Summary: Chapter 3, "Ka—kau bercanda?" Ichigo menarik nafas—menyembunyikan emas yang pudar termakan muram. "Tentukan sendiri apakah aku bercanda atau tidak." bisiknya rapuh dan mengecup bibir Rukia—dalam. Mencoba menyalurkan perasaannya yang tersulut apik. Oleh sebuah pagutan manis yang menghidupkan percikan api ditubuhnya.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING:<strong>

**OOC, AU, GAJE, TYPO(S), Abal, Kacau, Membosankan, **

**Bahasa ngawur, Tanpa Pemeriksaan Ulang dan **

**Dan seterus nya dan seterusnya...**

**Rated : M (mungkin)**

**Dosa Author ngga tanggung, #hahaha**

**Don't like Don't read.**

**(^_^)**

* * *

><p><em>Januari, 2009<em>

"_Pemenang Mendali Emas Science tingkat nasional, Rukia Kuchiki, Siswi Kelas 2 Karakura High School, meraih kemenangannya yang kedua kali setelah mengalahkan ratusan perwakilan siswa dari seluruh Jepang. "_

_Maret, 2009_

"_Rukia Kuchiki, yang dijuluki sebagai 'Jelmaan Miyamoto Musashi', samurai terkenal sepanjang sejarah Jepang, kembali menorehkan kemenangannya dalam kompetesi kendo tingkat nasional di tahun pertamanya."_

_Juni, 2009_

"_Putri kebanggaan Bangsawan ternama Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki, kembali menduduki peringkat pertama nilai ujian tertinggi se-Jepang setelah sebelumnya berhasil menyabet Mendali Emas dalam perlombaan Panahan tingkat Nasional, mengalahkan sang juara bertahan selama dua musim berturut- turut."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Hello**

**C**ahaya yang meremang menerobos tirai berwarna ungu gelap dan menimbulkan bias kekuningan yang temaram. Diikuti dengan kian teriknya sang mentari, warna keemasan semakin terang menghidupi kamar yang terlihat gelap dan tenang itu.

Dipojok kamar terdapat sebuah pintu geser berwarna serupa yang merupakan konektor untuk membuka sebuah ruang persegi empat dengan jejeran kemeja warna- warni, dress panjang atau pendek bermacam corak, sepatu bermerk yang tertata rapi di lemari kaca berikut tas mengkilap yang terlihat mewah, dan sebuah kaca besar berukura meter yang menempel ditengah dinding. Satu ceklis untuk kehidupan glamor seorang putri.

Melirik ke sudut lainnya, tepat disamping pintu konektor, terdapat sebuah pintu berwarna ungu dengan kenop besi yang mengkilap. Didalamnya, _bathub_ besar yang bisa menampung tiga orang dewasa, yang lebih tepat diibaratkan sebagai sebuah kolam kecil dengan air jernih yang hangat bertabur kelopak bunga berwarna merah, menyerbakkan keharuman yang menggoda. Tak jauh dari _bathub_ terdapat sebuah wastafel dari marmer berwarna putih susu dengan meja batu yang sudah ditempati oleh beragam sabun, shampo, lulur dan berbagai lotion yang didatangkan langsung dari negeri asalnya, salah satunya memiliki wewangian keeksotisan padang rumput Alentejo, Portugal. Tumpukan handuk berwarna ungu tertata rapi disebuah meja kecil persegi dengan gantungan besi yang kini tersampir sebuah jubah handuk kering. Dua ceklis untuk kehidupan mewah seorang putri.

Keluar dari pintu, sebuah tempat tidur berukir dengan ukuran Queen, empat tiang penyangga ditiap sudutnya yang penuh liukan berseni pada permukaannya, dan kelambu berwarna putih gading terjuntai seperti kelokan sempurna seorang malaikat yang sedang bersandar pada batu pualam ditengah kolam susu. Selimut tebal berwarna ungu, sepadan dengan seprai yang menutupi kasur dibawah naungannya, menutupi bagian atas sesosok mungil dengan mata terpejam dan nafas teratur. Dua buah bantal besar menjaga disisi kanan dan kirinya, sementara sebuah guling besar telah terjatuh ditemani dengan boneka beruang sebesar manusia yang tertelungkup dilantai, korban kebrutalan tidur sang majikan, sementara kaki putih tanpa cela itu tengah membentuk huruf 'V' dan terlihat cantik karena betis yang terbentuk bak kaki seorang model. Tiga ceklis untuk anggota tubuh sempurna seorang putri.

Jam yang berdiri kokoh disamping meja rias bertahtakan kepala burung garuda yang sedang menyalak, berdentang sebanyak enam kali dan menggaung ke seluruh ruangan. Alarm otomatis sang putri yang akan berdentang pada waktu yang sama setiap harinya. Menarik mata sang majikan untuk mengerut dan terusik.

Tak lama setelah gema berhenti, ketukan halus terdengar dari balik pintu besar, lalu decitan ringan menilik pendengaran sang putri yang kini sudah mengerang, malas.

"Selamat Pagi, Nona." sapa sang kepala maid, Retsu Unohana, lembut—berpakaian dress panjang ala maid dengan renda putih didepan perutnya yang menyembunyikan dua tangan putih sang pelayan.

Dibelakangnya, Isane Kotetsu, masih membungkuk menunggu sang majikan untuk bangun bersama dua orang pelayan lain. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, pergerakan yang pelan timbul dari balik _bedcover_ yang menyembul dan sebuah tangan muncul, menarik- narik selimut yang menutupi bagian kepala ketika ia duduk.

"Ehmm..."

Sang majikan berayun setengah terlelap. Dengan rambut acak- acakan dan celana dalam yang sudah dipertontonkan karena gaun tidur yang tersingkap, ia menggaruk- garuk leher, lalu memutar kepalanya.

"Air hangatnya sudah saya persiapkan, Nona."

"Hemmhh..."

Gadis itu mengangguk tak jelas lalu bergeser ke sisi ranjang, sementara dua pelayan dengan sigap menyingkap kelambu agar dia bisa turun. Kakinya terayun kesana-kemari mencari sepasang sandal bulu dengan mata tertutup dan setelah dirasanya permukaan lembut menyangga telapak kakinya, ia segera turun dan berjalan dengan limbung.

Retsu mengangkat tangannya, memberikan kode kepada Isana dan dua pelayan lain agar mengikuti jejak sang nona ke kamar mandi, sementara ia segera menyiapkan perlengkapan sekolah sang majikan dan tenggelam pada kesibukannya sendiri dalam sekejap.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, pintu kamar mandi terbuka diiringi dengan uap hangat dan wangi buah maple yang manis dan bercampur dengan mint segar. Darisana seorang gadis mungil berbalut kimono handuk melangkah dengan santai diiringi ketiga maid dibelakangnya lalu segera duduk disofa kulit cokelat kesukaannya dan menyilangkan kaki.

"Anda ingin saya membacakan kegiatan hari ini?" tanya Retsu membungkuk dengan sebuah papan kayu berlapis kertas putih penuh coretan diatasnya.

"Tentu." jawab sang majikan mengangguk dan membiarkan rambutnya bergoyang- goyang diudara ketika dikeringkan dengan _hairdryer._ Wangi buah plum menyerbak memenuhi ruangan dalam seketika.

"Jam sekolah akan dimulai seperti biasa dan pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah Matematika."

Sang nona terlihat tak merespon dan membiarkan dirinya kembali merasakan pijatan lembut ditangan dan kakinya ketika Isane membalurnya dengan _bodycream_ beraroma lavender yang baru saja dibelinya ketika berkunjung ke Italia beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Saat istirahat ada rapat OSIS untuk membahas tentang festival budaya yang akan dilaksanakan pada akhir musim semi ini." lanjut Retsu membalik kertasnya dan kembali membaca deretan jadwal yang terdengar padat.

"Untuk pesta ulang tahun Tuan Ukitake, saya sudah mempersiapkan hadiahnya." tambahnya setelah berkata bahwa sang majikan mendapatkan undangan dari mentri dalam negeri dalam acara ulang tahunnya yang akan dirayakan dsebuah hotel berbintang nanti malam pada pukul tujuh.

"Lalu?"

Retsu membalik kertasnya yang ke empat dan mulai menjabarkan lagi serentetan kegiatan yang akan dilaksanakan nona mudanya setelah menghadiri pesta ulang tahun sang mentri hingga malam hari ia kembali lagi menuju peraduannya.

"Latihan kendo, piano, _ikebana_, dan pelajaran etika hari ini ditiadakan." ujar Retsu dengan nada yang turun pertanda penjelasannya telah selesai.

Sang majikan bangkit, mengambil seragam abu- abu miliknya dan segera dikenakan.

"Tambahkan pelajaran kendo hari ini setelah pulang dari jamuan makan malam dengaaan..."

Ia berbalik, mengangkat alisnya mencoba mengingat nama yang tadi didengarnya sambil lalu.

"Acara amal yang diselenggarakan oleh ." jawab Retsu membenarkan.

Sang nona mengedikkan bahu sebelum menjawab:

"Yah, terserah lah apa namanya."

Lalu memasang dasi kupu- kupu berwarna merah seraya berceloteh:

"Aku bisa gila kalau tidak melepaskan amarahku setelah perjamuan membosankan itu."

Dan tanpa bertanya, sang pelayan langsung menulis dengan cekatan untuk mengubah jadwal yang diperintahkan. Merasa sudah familiar dengan tingkah sang putri yang akan melampiaskan stress tertahannya dengan berlatih kendo hingga kekesalannya hilang.

Sekali lagi gadis itu mematut dirinya dicermin. Memeriksa seluruh dandanannya hingga merasa puas baru kemudian berbalik dan menarik nafas panjang untuk masuk ke dalam medan perangnya hari ini.

"Ayo berangkat." ucapnya dengan penuh kepercayadirian yang tinggi.

* * *

><p><strong>G<strong>adis itu turun dari mobil limosine mewah yang menarik semua bola mata agar tertuju padanya. Kakinya yang diselimuti kaos kaki hitam sepanjang lutut keluar lebih dulu dan diikuti dengan tubuh mungilnya yang menebarkan kharisma seorang putri kelas atas.

Tak ada yang sanggup untuk tak melihat kedatangan sang tokoh utama yang begitu populer. Tatapan kagum dan bisikan- bisikan kecil yang selalu memujinya tat kala ia menjejakkan kaki ke sekolah adalah hal yang sangat lumrah dihidupnya. Yah, siapa yang tak mengenalnya? Dia, putri tunggal bangsawan terhormat di Jepang, Rukia Kuchiki, yang selalu menjadi nomor satu disegala bidang dan disorot publik melebihi artis terkenal sekalipun sejak ia masih dalam kandungan. Kehidupan putri dalam dongeng adalah nyata bagi belia berumur tujuh belas tahun itu.

"Hey, itu Kuchiki."

"Manisnyaaaa..."

"Dia benar- benar seorang putri yang sempurna."

"Kudengar dia meraih nilai tertinggi seluruh Jepang pada ujian kali ini."

"Hey, dia juga memenangkan perlombaan kendo dan juga science."

"Hebat sekali."

Rukia mengambil tas hitamnya sambil tersenyum lalu mulai berjalan dengan anggun seolah bunga mawar bermekaran disetiap bekas jejak langkahnya. Sesekali ia membungkuk memberi salam pada sensei yang ditemuinya dan terlibat dalam perbincangan kecil sebelum kemudian kakinya melanjutkan langkahnya kembali menuju kelas.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>epulang dari pesta ulang tahun Tuan Ukitake, Rukia benar- benar lelah setengah mati. Kegiatannya sudah lumayan padat tanpa ditambah acara- acara yang tak diduga seperti rapat mendadak dengan Kepala Sekolah, bakti sosial yang tak akan pernah Rukia lewatkan dan juga undangan makan malam dari sang bibi yang akhirnya harus ditolak. Setelah semua itu, disinilah ia sekarang terdampar.

Bathub besar dengan air hangat beraroma terapi.

"Apakah ada yang nona perlukan lagi?"

"Tidak." jawab Rukia sambil terpejam menikmati rendaman cendana bercampur kayu manis yang ia suka.

"Kau bisa pergi Isane. Sepertinya Unohana akan membutuhkan bantuanmu." perintahnya mengingat beberapa pelayan di Istana Kuchiki diboyong ke Istana Timur untuk membersihkan tempat itu.

"Baiklah, nona."

Sepeninggal Isane, Rukia tenggelam dalam proses pelepasan letihnya. Dihirupnya aroma yang menyegarkan dan membuat ketegangan dikepalanya perlahan mencair. Hari ini ia akan berlama- lama berendam hingga telapak tangannya mengembang.

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>utri Kuchiki baru saja keluar kamar mandi ketika tiba- tiba pandangannya menjadi gelap dan matanya membelalak karena terkejut. Ia mengerjap dan terus mematung selama beberapa detik. Mencoba menenangkan syaraf yang sudah serabutan dan kemudian sebuah jawaban melegakan datang menghiburnya—hanya mati lampu biasa.

Ia mencoba bergerak perlahan sambil meraba- raba udara yang kosong. Mencari suatu permukaan dinding yang bisa dijadikan peta untuk mencari pintu kamarnya. Dalam hati gadis itu menyesal karena menyuruh Isane untuk tak menungguinya mandi seperti biasa. Yah, setidaknya dia tidak akan kesulitan seperti ini.

"Isaneee! Unohanaaa!" panggil Rukia keras dan ia bisa mendengar suara pelayannya menjawab dengan kata- kata 'Tunggu sebentar'.

_Apa katanya? Tunggu? _gerutu Rukia berencana akan memarahi dua pelayannya itu karena keteledoran mereka. Mereka pikir mereka siapa bisa menyuruhnya untuk menunggu seperti anak tersesat ditengah hutan gelap begini.

Rukia tidak takut gelap. Ia adalah gadis yang tangguh dan pemberani. Hanya saja kegelapan pekat yang melandanya saat ini sungguh menyesakkan dan membuatnya merinding.

"Isaneeeeee!" teriak Rukia sekali lagi dan tangannya berhasil meraih sebuah kenop pintu dan buru- buru ia buka.

"Isaneeeee!"

Suara Rukia terdengar parau dan ia sayup- sayup mendengar suara Isane yang begitu jauh seolah terpisah seratus meter darinya.

Gadis itu kembali mengerjap.

Firasatnya tak enak dan jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang. Ada sesuatu yang ganjil yang membuat generasi ke-78 Kuchiki dirasuki kepanikan.

"Isaneeeee!"

Hening.

"Isaneeee!"

Urat dileher Rukia menonjol ketika ia berteriak dengan sekuat tenaga dan bulu kuduknya berdiri ketika suaranya justru bergaung disekitarnya seolah ia berada dalam sebuah ruangan besar yang kosong.

Ia menelan ludah dengan bola mata yang liar. Nafasnya mulai tak teratur dan ia merasa dingin menyelimuti dirinya yang seorang diri. Ada yang tidak beres, hatinya mulai merasa was- was dengan kepanikan yang semakin meninggi. Kemana gerangan orang- orang yang ada dirumahnya?

"Unohana...Isane...Unohana...Isane..."

Rukia menggumamkan kedua nama pelayannya dengan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Ia sudah tak bisa menahan rasa gugup yang memutar isi dalam perutnya dan tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Berada didalam suatu ruangan gelap yang tidak ada siapa- siapa adalah sesuatu yang belum pernah dialami oleh seorang Rukia Kuchiki dan dia betul- betul panik!

Kakinya menuntut untuk berjalan lebih cepat dan seperti tak bisa menghentikannya, Rukia mengikuti saja dengan putus asa sambil terus melafalkan nama Isane dan Unohana, berharap kedua pelayan itu akan muncul segera didepannya atau setidaknya listrik akan menyala dan menerangi dunia visualnya. Tangannya terus terentang kedepan untuk menemukan sesuatu yang bisa ia pegang meskipun dalam hati ia sudah berdoa agar tak memegang sesuatu yang anyir, lembek dan menjijikan seperti zombie. Ia pasti akan mati berdiri jika penampakan mahluk itu tiba- tiba muncul didepannya sekarang juga.

Sang nona muda hampir saja menangis _saking_ takutnya ketika tahu- tahu kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang licin hingga ia tergelincir dan Rukia merasakan kepalanya pusing bukan main. Tubuhnya berguling seperti roda mobil yang berputar dan ia menahan nafas ketika kepalanya membentur sesuatu yang keras hingga ia memekik. Ah, tidak. Ia pasti jatuh dari tangga!

Dan seperti ditarik oleh gravitasi yang begitu kuat, tubuh Rukia terus berguling berulang kali hingga ia bisa merasakan seluruh tulangnya berbunyi 'krak', membuatnya membayangkan tubuh tegak yang ia latih sedari kecil akan berubah menjadi bungkuk setelah kecelakaan ini. Betapa lucunya jika ia harus menemukan artikel di sebuah koran yang memasang wajahnya dengan judul 'Putri Kuchiki Mengalami Patah Tulang Akibat Tergelincir Karena Mati Lampu' besok pagi. Oh, sial!

"Aaaaak!"

Tubuh Rukia terhempas disebuah dataran empuk yang membuatnya ingin mengeluarkan steak daging yang ia makan saat jamuan acara amal beberapa jam lalu. Ia seperti baru saja jatuh dari ketinggian tiga meter dan membuat kepalanya berat seperti habis minum berbotol- botol sake. Punggunnya kaku dan Rukia mengerang saat menggerakkan tubuhnya yang tiba- tiba saja terasa pegal. _Hei, seharusnya kau bersuykur kau hanya merasakan pegal dan bukannya patah tulang,_ keluh diri dalam Rukia protes.

Ia mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan dengan hati- hati, takut salah satu tulangnya tiba- tiba akan patah setelah ia berguling- guling seperti seorang pemain _smackdown _diarena batu_._

"A...duh..."

Tangannya menjadi tumpuan ketika tubuh mungil Rukia yang hanya berbalut kimono handuk mencoba untuk menegakkan punggungnya yang terasa beku. Wajahnya meringis saat ia merasa ada denyut kecil dipangkal punggungnya dan ia mendesah.

Harus ke dokter untuk memeriksa akibat dari kecerobohannya ini. Lagipula bagaimana mungkin ia bisa terpeleset dirumahnya sendiri?

Rukia masih menggumam tak jelas sambil terus berusaha untuk duduk ketika matanya menyadari suasana yang gelap telah berganti menjadi terang benderang dan ia mengucap syukur. Disekanya keringat yang ada didahinya dan menyadari kain berwarna putih gading bersalur emas menutupi lantai yang seharusnya berwarna putih batu marmer rumahnya. Tambahan, marmer tidak akan seempuk ini, kini mata Rukia mengerjap.

Ia memutar kepalanya, mendapati sebuah jendela besar yang terbuka dengan teras penuh bunga clover dan satu set meja berikut tempat duduk keemasan dengan bantalan merah. Cangkir emas dan teko yang mengkilap seolah tersenyum gagu karena melihat Rukia yang bingung.

Korden berwarna cokelat emas berbahan satin terdorong ke belakang ketika angin berhembus dan bergesekan dengan meja besar berukir yang membuat Rukia kaku ketika melihat kilauan batu emerald tertempel di sepanjang permukaan meja. Jelas itu bukan meja rias kepala garuda yang ia impor dari Indonesia!

Rukia merasa keringat dingin menjalar dipunggungnya meski ia baru saja mandi dengan air panas. Tangannya mencoba meraba permukaan halus seprai yang entah bagaimana, masih bisa membuatnya kagum disaat seperti ini dan ia menerka apa yang telah terjadi. Ia mengedarkan pandangan, memastikan dirinya masih ada didalam bagian rumahnya sendiri meskipun dengan hati yang sudah berkata kemungkinan itu adalah minus 1%. Dan kesimpulannya jatuh pada...ada dimana dia sekarang?!

Rukia menelan ludah lagi—gemetar. Ia meneliti seluruh ruangan untuk yang kesekian kali, memastikan ini hanyalah imajinasi setelah jatuh dari tangga dan hasilnya semua yang ada diseklilingnya sangatlah nyata. Ia sedang berada dalam sebuah kamar super mewah. Dan kamar siapa ini?!

_Oke, oke tenang dulu, tenang Rukia. Mungkin rumahmu itu memiliki sebuah ruang rahasia yang tak sengaja kau masuki saat ini,_ hibur Rukia bicara pada dirinya sendiri. _Aku keluar dari kamar, mencari __Unohana__ dan Isane lalu terpeleset, lalu..._

Rukia memejamkan mata, mengingat- ingat.

_Lalu...aku..._

Rukia berusaha untuk memutar memorinya kembali dan denyutan disekujur tubuhnya membuktikan bahwa ia memang terjatuh dari tempat berundak yang panjang. Tapi kalau memang benar begitu, seharusnya saat ini dia sudah tergeletak dilantai dengan genangan darah karena mengalami gegar otak dan bukan di atas ranjang seorang putri kerajaan begini.

Bingung yang tak terhingga, Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan masih mencoba memikirkan suatu hal yang waras. Ia pasti ada disuatu tempat dirumahnya! Pasti begitu.

"Aaaaaaraghh!"

Tubuh Rukia melonjak kaget. Konsentrasinya tiba- tiba terpecah ketika mendengar suara gaduh yang diikuti teriakan dari luar pintu kamar dan dibarengi dengan lolongan kesakitan dan menambah jarum- jarum pertanyaan menancap dikepalanya.

Ia mengerutkan alis—berpikir, lalu memutuskan untuk segera beranjak turun mengambil sesuatu sebagai senjata karena firasatnya yang mengatakan ia sedang berada dalam situasi yang gawat. Sakit dipunggungnya mendadak hilang dan ia merangkak menuju sisi ranjang.

Baru saja kakinya menyentuh lantai kamar yang ternyata dilapisi dengan karpet bulu yang super lembut, tiba- tiba pintu tergebrak kasar dan mata Rukia membulat sempurna ketika melihat sosok berambut biru berdiri dengan pedang ditangannya.

Nafas Rukia tercekat. Tubuhnya mematung dan ia tak bisa merubah wajah menganga yang ia tunjukkan sekarang. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak dan mengklaim dirinya pasti sudah mati dan sedang berada disurga karena melihat seorang malaikat setampan ini.

Malaikat itu mengenakan jubah berwarna putih yang ternoda kemerahan. Berdiri dengan nafas tersengal dan tubuh tegap seperti baja. Gagah.

Matanya berwarna biru laut, menatap Rukia dengan tajam dan menyelami paru- paru gadis itu hingga ia sesak nafas. Rambutnya yang kebiruan tersembunyi dibalik topeng pelindungnya yang setengah terbuka hingga dahi. Lalu ketika sang malaikat melepas pelindung seluruhnya... Rukia butuh nafas buatan!

"Ketemu." gumam sang malaikat membuat Rukia hampir saja terjatuh ditempat karena mendengar suara seksinya yang parau.

"Aku menemukannya!" seru sang malaikat keras ke arah koridor dan Rukia mengangkat kedua alisnya, merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi ketika bunyi derap langkah yang menggebu mendekat ke kamar.

Dan benar saja, belum sempat Rukia beralih dari tempatnya, seorang berbaju zirah hitam lengkap dengan topeng pelindungnya muncul dari pintu dan Rukia merasa seperti sedang berada diatas panggung drama peperangan dinegeri dongeng. Sosok itu memegang pedang berwarna hitam yang berlumuran darah dan dalam sekejap Rukia merasa mau muntah setelah menyadari sang malaikat juga memegang pedang dengan kondisi yang sama.

_Malaikat apanya! _Rukia terdohok akan kemampuan ekstrim matanya yang bisa melewatkan pemandangan menjijikan begitu.

"Kita tangkap sekarang?" tanya malaikat dengan wajah yang datar dan membuat Rukia tersentak. _Tunggu...Ditangkap? Siapa yang ditangkap? Aku?_

Rukia tak bisa menyembunyikan kepanikan yang mengalir diwajahnya seperti biasa. Tidak akan bisa dengan keadaan kau tak tahu sedang ada dimana lalu dihadapanmu ada dua orang berpakaian aneh yang memegang pedang bersimbah darah!

_Hei, hei, apakah ini sebuah reality show? _Rukia mengernyitkan dahi. _Kalau begitu dimana kameramennya? Aku akan mendampratnya habis- habisan karena merekam tubuh berbalut handuk ini tanpa seizinku, _gerutu Rukia gusar sambil melihat ke sudut ruangan mencari sebuah kamera tersembunyi seperti yang sering ia lihat di televisi.

"Heee..."

Sosok yang tengah mengenakan jubah perang itu menyeringai dan Rukia bisa melihat senyum bengis dari sela- sela topengnya.

"Tunggu sampai aku membuatnya minta ampun." ujarnya melepas topeng dan...Oh! Rukia tak sanggup untuk tidak meneteskan air liur ketika melihat wajah tampan melebihi Zeus itu tertangkap oleh matanya. Rambut yang menyala orange seperti kilau senja dan tatapan liar yang...tidak! Rukia bisa meleleh ditempat hanya dengan berpandangan dengan mata itu!

Sosok itu berjalan mendekat, dengan mata tajam yang terasa sedang menelanjangi tubuhnya, gadis itu tak bisa bergerak.

"Kak Ichigo, tunggu..."

_Ah, jadi namanya Ichigo..._

Ichigo terhenti ketika sang malaikat berambut biru mencekal lengannya dan dengan wajah sedikit ragu, ia berkata:

"Kita hanya perlu membawanya ke istana."

_Istana? Ya, ampun! Ini reality show apa, sih? _tanya Rukia sinis memberi tepuk tangan yang meriah karena aktor yang mereka pakai sungguh kawakan. Apakah mereka juga benar- benar menyiapkan sebuah kastil tinggi menjulang seperti dalam dongeng cinderella? Rukia menggigit bibirnya ketika menyadari ia sedang berada dalam kamar yang begitu indah mengalahkan kamarnya.

"Persetan dengan semua itu, Grimmjow." desis Ichigo menahan amarahnya yang membuat Rukia mendapatkan sesuatu.

_Ah, nama malaikat biru itu Grimmjow,_ gumam Rukia dengan mengangguk- angguk tak mengindahkan aura gelap yang akan mendatangkan tsunami kepadanya.

"Kakaknya telah menodai, Hime." bisik Ichigo parau meski tetap terdengar oleh Rukia dan ia bisa melihat kilatan api yang menyala dalam setiap perkataan sang malaikat orange, memberinya kesadaran penuh pada sesuatu yang berbahaya disekelilingnya saat ini.

"Dan aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Setelah berkata demikian, Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan buas dan garang, seperti harimau yang sudah menargetkan mangsanya yang terkunci dan mulut Rukia megap- megap karena kalut.

Kaki Rukia gemetar ketika Ichigo dengan langkah perlahan dan pasti mendekatinya. Melahap jarak diantara mereka dan membuat Rukia tak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari bahu lebar nan elok yang ingin ia tubruk. Tubuhnya yang tegap dan besar terlihat kokoh seperti bongkahan es yang tetap berdiri tegak ditengah badai salju yang mengamuk. Membuat Rukia harus menelan ludah karena takut bercampur terpesona.

"Tu...tunggu!?" pinta Rukia akhirnya bisa bersuara dengan serak. Ia sudah terpojok di dinding dekat jendela dan mengeluhkan kenapa ia bisa secepat itu sampai disana.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah! Aku menyerah!" ujarnya sambil mengangkat tangan dan berhasil membuat Ichigo berhenti.

"Ini stasiun apa? Reality show terbaru? Apakah kalian artis baru? Aku belum pernah melihat kalian ada di TV sebelumnya." celoteh Rukia tak mengindahkan guratan tanya di wajah Grimmjow dan juga Ichigo yang menatap Rukia dengan waspada.

"Kuakui kalian cukup bertalenta sebagai pendatang baru. Dan ini."

Rukia menunjuk lantai dengan dua telunjuknya.

"Benar- benar seperti nyata." aku Rukia berusaha nampak terkagum dengan _stage_ yang dibuat. Hah, dia benar- benar harus membuat pengambilan gambar ini berakhir!

"Tapi seharusnya kalian mempertimbangkan keadaanku. Lihat."

Rukia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan bagian bawah kimono terangkat hingga nyaris memperlihatkan celana dalamnya, melemparkan debu kasar ke mata Ichigo dan Grimmjow yang mengerut. Grimmjow langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dengan bersemu sementara Ichigo hanya menyipitkan mata—terganggu.

"Aku baru saja selesai mandi dan masih memakai handuk." keluh Rukia menggeleng tak percaya dengan wajah kesal. Kalau ini adalah siaran langsung, ia akan segera memerintahkan Kira untuk segera mengirimkan bom ke stasiun yang menayangkannya.

"Dan, oh..."

Tanpa menghiraukan atau sengaja mengabakan raut kebingungan dari dua lelaki ganteng didepannya, Rukia kembali mengoceh menumpahkan kekesalan.

"Bisa tidak kalian mengenyahkan pedang menjijikan itu dari hadapanku?" suruhnya membuat Grimmjow mengangkat kedua alisnya dan Ichigo tercengang.

"Aku bisa muntah karena melihatnya."

Perkataan Rukia seperti api yang memicu sumbu pada petasan yang akan terbang dan meledak di udara. Ia bersedekap dengan keangkuhan seorang putri Kuchiki dan itu membuat situasi lebih parah. Ichigo merasa kepalanya baru saja dimasukkan ke dalam air panas yang mendidih dan telinganya berkobar seolah mengeluarkan asap. Siapa yang berani menghina pedang seorang pangeran yang merupakan kebanggaan utamanya.

"Kak Ichigo, lebih baik kita..."

"Keluar."

Grimmjow membiarkan mulutnya membuka dan menatap Rukia dengan cemas, menyadari kemarahan saudaranya yang telah mencapai batas dan notabennya berasal dari gadis itu sendiri.

"Tapi..."

"AKU BILANG KELUAR!" teriak Ichigo dengan geram dan membuat seluruh prajurit serta Rukia tersentak. Ia melepas sedekapnya dan ketakutan mulai menjamahi sedikit demi sedikit.

Grimmjow memandang sekilas sebelum pergi dan dengan enggan membawa seluruh prajurit mengikutinya hingga hanya tertinggal Ichigo dan Rukia.

Dalam keheningan yang mencekam, Rukia memutar otaknya sembari tak melepas mata dari bola api yang berkobar memanggangnya seperti sebuah daging panggang. Kakinya yang mengerut seperti kerupuk tersiram air—goyang dan ia harus berpegangan pada tirai agar bisa berdiri. Tak ada ide yang muncul!

"Aku...akan membuatmu membayarnya."

Jantung Rukia mencelos ke tenggorokan. Sepenuhnya ia sadar, tatapan penuh dendam yang ditunjukkan oleh lelaki dihadapannya itu bukanlah adegan dari sebuah vareity show belaka. Karena kalau iya, Rukia akan mengubur Ichigo dengan Piala Oscar yang terbuat dari emas!

Rukia menarik nafas pendek- pendek. Ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia sedang berada diantah berantah yang membuatnya bingung setengah mati. Tapi daripada itu, setidaknya dia harus memikirkan cara agar bisa selamat terlebih dulu dari terkaman singa buas sekarang dan memikirkan jalan keluarnya nanti.

Rukia menahan nafas. Posisinya sungguh tidak menguntungkan. Pintu keluar ada dibelakang Ichigo dan akan sangat mustahil untuk menerobos lelaki itu kecuali ia bisa menghilang dan muncul tepat didepan pintu seperti jin. Disampingnya ada jendela, dan apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia terjun? Tidak, Rukia tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan lompat dari jendela tanpa tahu apa yang menunggunya dibawah sana. Bisa saja disana adalah laut berisikan ikan hiu yang siap mengoyak daging dari tubuhnya.

Gadis itu bergeser perlahan, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menjaga jarak dengan Ichigo yang sayangnya tak mengubah apapun. Lelaki itu tetap waspada, seperti menunggu saat yang tepat bagi sang singa untuk menancapkan taringnya dileher sang rusa betina sementara kakinya menyelinap dengan lihai.

"Kau tak tahu apa yang dirasakan Hime." gumamnya membuat Rukia teringat Ichigo menyebut soal 'kakak ' tadi dan 'kakak' itu dikatakan telah menodai Hime.

_Tunggu, mungkin aku bisa...Negosiasi! _

Lampu didalam kepala Rukia menyala dan ia mengedarkan matanya untuk mencari alat pertahanan diri.

"Aku yakin kau salah paham, Ichigo." ujarnya selembut mungkin namun justru bereaksi sebaliknya diwajah Ichigo. Lelaki itu terlihat tak senang ketika Rukia menyebut namanya dan alih- alih, Rukia merentangkan satu tangannya supaya Ichigo tak kian mendekat. _Kira- kira apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki ini jika aku tertangkap?_

"Aku tidak tahu ini ada dimana. Percayalah."

Ichigo mendengus dan tersenyum sinis, membuat Rukia ingin menjejalkan kain pel ke mulut Ichigo namun ia berusaha sabar demi keselamatan hidupnya.

"Namaku Rukia. Dan aku tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini." jelas Rukia tiba disisi ranjang dan tangan kanan yang tersembunyi dibelakangnya perlahan meraba permukaan meja berusaha mengambil lampu lilin berukir dari besi.

"Aku benar- benar tidak mengenal orang- orang yang kau sebutkan." Rukia menggeleng berusaha meyakinkan.

"Heee, ucapkan itu pada kakakmu sendiri." bisik Ichigo sadis dan dalam sekali lompatan, tubuhnya yang besar sudah menerjang Rukia yang tak siap hingga terjungkal diranjang dan tangannya tak sempat mengambil lampu lilin incarannya.

"Kau perempuan yang cerdik..."

Rukia berusaha menarik tangannya yang sayang, sudah terkunci dengan erat diatas kepala saat matanya beradu dengan lembayung Ichigo dan nafasnya berhenti saat lelaki itu menyebut namanya.

"...Rukia."

Seringai Ichigo yang seharusnya membuat Rukia ketakutan justru membuat gadis itu berdebar. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang berubah menjadi psikopat sementara ia dalam keadaan yang sangat gawat dan mulai berontak.

"Ayo kita bermain."

Nafas Ichigo menggelitik wajah Rukia karena jarak mereka yang begitu dekat dan Rukia bisa merasakan tubuhnya terbakar. Kewarasannya yang masih tersisa memerintahkannya untuk mengadu kepalanya dengan kepala Ichigo hingga lelaki itu memekik dan Rukia mempunyai waktu untuk kabur.

"Aaaakh...!"

Rukia menahan nafasnya ketika sesuatu yang berat menindihnya dari belakang dan ia tak bisa bergerak. Tangannya yang terjulur ke depan terpegang erat oleh tangan Ichigo yang kekar dan Rukia masih sempat mengaggumi otot bengkak milik lelaki itu._ Sadarkan dirimu gadis bodoh,_ pekiknya dalam hati.

"Kau benar- benar putri yang liar." ucap Ichigo disela- sela sengalannya dan menarik handuk Rukia hingga bahu putihnya terlihat dan Ichigo memulai permainannya dari sana.

Kecupan liar yang terasa sangat merangsang dibahu Rukia membuat gadis itu meronta. Ia menghentak- hentakkan kakinya dengan keras agar terlepas namun tak berefek sedikitpun pada Ichigo yang perlahan malah semakin menarik handuk Rukia hingga menampilkan seluruh punggungnya yang putih seperti porselen.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>chigo merasa sesak. Tubuhnya tergoda ketika ia merasakan tubuh yang begitu lembut berada dibawahnya dan otaknya tak terkendali.

Rencana pertamanya adalah ia hanya ingin melucuti pakaian Rukia agar gadis itu merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh adiknya, Orihime, ketika ia diperlakukan hal yang sama oleh Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Hueco Mundo, Ulqiora, yang merupakan kakak dari gadis yang sedang ia permalukan saat ini. Ia tak akan menyentuh jika tak diperlukan karena itu sungguh perbuatan yang hina sebagai seorang pangeran. Tapi…apa ini?!

Mulutnya bahkan tak bisa berhenti untuk menciumi punggung putri dari kerajaan musuhnya meski gadis itu berkali- kali berteriak 'Lepaskan' dengan terengah . Sesuatu bahkan seperti menyulut api dalam tubuhnya ketika ia merasakan kulit halus Rukia dan ia tak bisa konsentrasi pada tujuan awal.

Ichigo tak pernah menyentuh wanita—sungguh. Ia adalah pangeran terhormat dari Kerajaan Karakura yang terkenal dingin dan pendiam namun sangat ganas di medan perang. Dalam hidupnya ia tak pernah melirik wanita meski sedang berada dalam istana harem sekalipun. Hingga detik ini, belum ada yang bisa membangkitkan sisi buasnya diatas ranjang kecuali...gadis yang sedang ia siksa ini!

_Hentikan, Ichigo...hentikan,_ suara dalam kepalanya bergema memerintahkan untuk segera berhenti dan Ichigo mengerang frustasi.

Ia tidak tertarik pada Rukia.

Baiklah, itu bohong. Mungkin ia—sedikit tertarik.

Tidak, tidak—dia bohong lagi. Ichigo sangat—sangat tertarik pada gadis mungil yang tak gentar menatapnya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu itu. Angkuh, cerdik, dan kuat. Satu kata —memikat.

Memang ia tidak berniat untuk melakukan hal yang macam- macam pada seorang putri terhormat, tapi sepertinya Ichigo tidak menduga bahwa putri dari kerajaan musuhnya itu akan semenarik ini.

Gadis itu telah menginjak- injak harga dirinya sebagai seorang pangeran dengan cara mencemooh pedangnya dan membuatnya ingin memberikan hukuman agar ia jera. Membalas dendam sekaligus memberinya peringatan siapa yang berkuasa disini, tak lebih dan tak kurang. Tapi ketika melihat gadis itu mati- matian ingin mempertahankan diri bahkan sampai ingin mengambil lampu lilin yang Ichigo yakin akan melayang ke kepalanya jika saja Rukia berhasil mendapatkan benda itu, menciptakan denyutan aneh didada Ichigo. Semacam...ketertarikan?

"Henti...ka..."

Rukia terengah dan nafasnya yang memburu menghempas wajah Ichigo hingga membuat lelaki itu menelan ludah. Semu kemerahan dipipi Rukia yang putih seperti kelopak bunga sakura yang gugur diatas salju. Mempesona!

Ichigo mengatur nafasnya dengan wajah berkerut. Dalam kepalanya berkecamuk untuk tak melanjutkan kelancangannya ini atau tetap melakukannya demi adiknya.

"I..chigo..."

_Sial!_

Sang pangeran berdecak kesal ketika Rukia memanggil namanya dengan manis seolah mengundangnya untuk segera menuntaskan apa yang telah terjadi. Dan ia sadar, ini bukan demi adiknya.

"Kau akan menyesal..." bisik Ichigo dengan suara tertahan yang bahkan tak ia sadari berasal darimana. Membuang segala didikan yang didapat selama ini dan menyerah pada insting laki- lakinya membawa pergi.

Lidah Ichigo menyapu kulit bagian punggung Rukia, begitu perlahan dan sensual. Naik hingga ia sampai pada kulit lembut dibelakang telinga gadis itu dan Rukia menyumpahi dirinya sendiri ketika mengeluarkan erangan.

Sesuatu bergerak- gerak dan gejolak panas berputar dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang belum ia pahami.

"Ingatlah dengan apa yang kulakukan ini." bisik Ichigo berat ditelinga Rukia hingga membuat gadis itu bergidik dan mengepalkan tangannya yang terjerat diatas.

Di mata Ichigo, ia tengah melihat seorang wanita dengan wajah bersemu merah tanpa daya sedang terlentang dibawahnya. Tanpa balutan yang menutupi dadanya yang sudah mengeras, gadis itu adalah mahluk tercantik yang pernah ada.

Persetan dengan semua aturan dan etika yang selama ini tercekok ke kepalanya. Yang ia rasa hanya panas yang menggila dan ia butuh melepas baju jirah yang terasa mengganggu.

Ketika tubuh tanpa cela itu sepenuhnya terbuka, harus diakui, tubuh Ichigo adalah tubuh terindah yang pernah Rukia lihat.

Dada bidang, otot perut yang tercetak proporsional, pinggang sempit yang seksi dan…tidak! Jangan lihat ke bawah.

Rukia lupa cara bernafas. Ia harus pergi, pergi secepatnya kalau tidak mau akal sehatnya melayang. Ichigo terlalu berbahaya.

Gadis itu membelalak ketika ciuman pertamanya terampas dengan kasar dan paksaan. Penuh tuntutan dan bergejolak.

Ia merasa tenggorokannya terbakar oleh gairah yang mencabik. Ciuman itu terasa sangat liar hingga Rukia merasa kesadarannya terenggut. Bahkan ia tak punya kesempatan untuk menarik nafas ketika lidah Ichigo sudah memasuki mulutnya dan tangannya yang terasa kasar meremas dadanya hingga membuat darahnya berdesir.

"Aaah..."

Rukia tak sanggup menahan suara erotis yang keluar dari mulutnya dan menarik rambut Ichigo yang berwarna seperti kulit jeruk, membuat lelaki itu mendongak, menatap dengan—mata yang membara dan dunia Rukia seolah hancur berantakan.

Tidak! Lelaki ini sedang mempermainkannya!

"Henti...aah..."

Lagi- lagi suara Rukia tercekat saat lidah Ichigo bermain dipangkal dadanya dan tangannya yang besar membelai sesuatu dibawah perutnya. Menimbulkan percikan yang sangat menyengat disana dan Rukia merasa dirinya semakin melayang. Ichigo terlalu menawan dan ia tak bisa menolak pesona itu.

"Ku...moh...hon..." pinta Rukia memelas dengan mata berkaca.

Tidak, Rukia tidak menginginkan ini. Keperawanannya akan diambil oleh lelaki yang bahkan tidak mencintainya dan hei, kemana jurus beladiri yang ia pelajari selama ini untuk menendang lelaki biadab ini dari atas tubuhnya?

Sementara Rukia sedang beradu argumen dengan hatinya, Ichigo sudah menarik tubuhnya dan untuk yang terakhir kali, ia menimbang untuk melahap Rukia atau tidak. Dan ketika sosok putih dibawahnya itu tertimpa cahaya lampu yang meremang dengan peluh yang nampak berkilauan, seperti seorang malaikat pendosa dengan sayap patah yang memukau, ia mendamba tubuh itu untuk menjadi miliknya, hanya miliknya!

Ichigo mendapati dirinya kalut dan wajahnya mengeras terhimpit rasa bersalah. Namun gairahnya terlalu nyata, sangat nyata untuk ia hapuskan karena keinginan untuk memeluk Rukia semakin dalam.

Ia menjilat bibir Rukia yang lembut dan basah. Mendengar Rukia mengerang dan melengkungkan tubuhnya ketika tangan Ichigo kembali bermain pada daerah sensitifnya, membuat api lainnya meledak. Ia tak akan bisa berhenti merasakan setiap jengkal tubuh gadis itu.

"Lepas..."

Mata Rukia terpejam meski dalam mulutnya terus- terusan memohon untuk berhenti. Ia tak kuasa menahan gairah yang sangat menyiksa dan baru dirasanya pertama kali. Tubuhnya bergelora.

Tangannya yang terpegang dikedua sisi kepalanya perlahan melemah dan air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

Oh, tidak. Apa ini? Dia benar- benar akan diperlakukan seperti wanita rendahan dan apa yang bisa ia perbuat. Menikmati semua hinaan ini?

Ichigo merasakan suatu sekat yang sulit ia tembus. Dengan terengah memberikan Rukia kesempatan untuk bernafas ketika menyadari ini akan menjadi pertama kalinya bagi sang putri. Diciumnya bibir kecil yang merah dan tunduk padanya itu. Sadar bahwa ia telah berlaku terburu untuk seorang perawan.

"Aaaa..ubhmmm..."

Satu jari Ichigo masuk dan ia mendekap mulut Rukia yang mengerang dengan mulutnya sementara jarinya terus bergerak, mengeluarkan lebih banyak lendir dan merenggangkan milik Rukia agar ia siap. Ia bertahan untuk dilempari dengan sebutan 'tak bermoral' ke arahnya saat jari yang kedua masuk dan diikuti dengan jari yang ketiga.

Tak tahan dengan keadaannya, Rukia meremas punggung Ichigo kuat dan terisak. Menangisi keadaannya saat ini yang sedang dilecehkan oleh laki- laki asing didunia yang tak dikenali dan gilanya, ia justru menginginkan tubuh keras Ichigo untuk melakukan lebih.

"Jangan…pernah melupakan ini..." ucap Ichigo terengah menatap violet redup dengan intens dan menarik tubuhnya.

Rukia tercekat melihat Ichigo yang begitu maskulin. Sangat tampan namun juga menakutkan. Ketika tangan sang pangeran memegang kedua pahanya, ia bisa merasakan hatinya sedang diremas.

"Kau harus tahu siapa pemilikmu."

Dan...

"Saakiittt!"

Rukia terpekik sejadi- jadinya saat sesuatu yang asing memasuki dirinya dan merobek seluruh kehormatannya. Rasa panas yang membakar menyiksa daerah intimnya dan hal itu tak cukup menyiksa ketika pinggul Ichigo mulai bergerak dan menegaskan semua kata- kata yang ia ucapkan untuk gadis itu. Rukia tak sanggup lagi!

Ia memejamkan mata kuat dan air mata tak kunjung berhenti. Membuat Ichigo ditampar rasa malu namun ia tak bisa menolak. Dia bukanlah laki- laki brengsek tapi ia menginginkan gadis ini, Ichigo menginginkan Rukia dan ia tak ingin ada orang yang mengklaim miliknya!

"Sa...kit...sakit..." gumam Rukia mencoba menghentikan Ichigo yang terlihat tak peduli dan terus menyiksanya dengan perasaan yang aneh.

Ichigo sangat sensual, dan perlahan Rukia merasa tubuhnya gemetar. Sakit yang tadi ia rasa kini telah berganti dengan sensasi yang manis. Kaki Ichigo yang berotot menggesek kakinya yang lemah, perpaduan yang sangat kontras. Tubuh besar yang sangat berotot itu terasa begitu pas diatas Rukia.

"Ichi...go..."

Tanpa sadar, jemari mungil perlahan meremas rambut Ichigo dan ia mengerang tertahan ketika Rukia mendesah. Mengeratkan cengkramannya pada seprai gading yang sudah porak- poranda karena Rukia benar- benar mengaggumkan. Gadis itu sungguh mengejutkan.

Hanya dengan sentuhan jemari Rukia membuat Ichigo gila dan ia mempercepat apa yang telah dimulai hingga membuat Rukia meraung dibawah kendali Ichigo berkali- kali. Didorong keputusasaan, Rukia memeluk Ichigo ketika tubuhnya bergetar dan lelaki itu bersumpah ini pengalaman terhebat dalam hidupnya. Terlebih ketika mulut sang putri tak berhenti melafalkan namanya seolah ini bukan kali pertama mereka bertemu dan ledakan sensasi yang liar itu begitu tajam.

"Aaaaah..."

Rukia mengerang. Tak bisa lagi menahan dobrakan panas yang menggetarkan seluruh tubuhnya dan begitu pula dengan Ichigo.

Ia terengah, menatap wajah Rukia yang terpejam dengan peluh disekujur tubuh yang berbau manis dan tanpa disadari tangannya membelai wajah elok itu.

Gadis itu tak bergeming dan Ichigo menyadari betapa ia telah menyiksa Rukia dengan keegoisannya.

Sang pangeran menarik tubuhnya, melihat noda berwarna merah yang meleleh dibentangan kain putih diatas ranjang. Dalam seketika hatinya berdenyut. Ia memejamkan mata—menyesal. Menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan dan tertunduk. Ia baru saja melakukan hal gila. Merenggut pengalaman pertama seorang wanita seperti bajingan dan apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang? Menikahi putri dari kerajaan musuhnya?

* * *

><p>Hollaaa...<p>

Ayra balik dengan fic. yang lebih kacau,

Khukhukhu,

Try to write some mature scene, but is's really terrible,

Acung jempol buat para author yang gila banget bisa buat adegan ini,

Hahaha,

(^_^)

Last words, hope u'll like it and see you soon…


	2. Chapter 2

Well, yeah...Ayra is back...#lompat, koprol- koprol, guling- guling trus nabrak tembok

#sukurin, gyahahaha

Masih dengan Fic Watch in Time yg semakin gaje tiap chap, =D

So sorry minna untuk kelamaan update...hope you'll enjoy this chap,

enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>Original Chara:<p>

Tite Kubo

Story:

Ayra El Irista

* * *

><p>WARNING:<p>

OOC, AU, GAJE, TYPO(S), Abal, Kacau, Membosankan, Bahasa ngawur, Bikin Pusing, Kejang, Berakhir di Rumah Sakit...*hhahak*

Tanpa Pemeriksaan Ulang dan Dan seterus nya dan seterusnya...

Rated : M

Warning: Keep away if you are under 5 years #hah?

(^_^)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Si Pembawa Pesan**

**"K**ak Ichigo?"

Pertama, kepala bersuraikan langit biru menyembul lebih dulu dari balik pintu—ragu- ragu. Lalu iris sejernih lautan itu mendapati seseorang berdiri memunggunginya, sedang menumpukan konsentrasi pada pelapis baja di lengan kiri yang dirasa memang sengaja terlepaskan.

Mengabaikan kesibukan yang belum tuntas, sebuah gulungan selimut membentuk _rolade_ daging besar teronggok diatas tempat tidur. Dibawahnya, tergolek baju putih dan pakaian dalam wanita yang terbuang dengan sembarang. Seolah menjelaskan aktifitas bergairah yang sayangnya terselubung oleh bisu.

Kembali menatap kakak keduanya sekaligus pangeran kedua Kerajaan Karakura, Grimmjow menerka isi dalam selimut yang kemudian ia ketahui adalah putri Kerajaan Hueco Mundo yang ditemukannya beberapa saat lalu—sedang tak sadarkan diri.

Ia tak berani bersuara meski kerongkongannya begitu gatal ingin bertanya. Hanya bisa menatap punggung berbalut jirah besi yang nampak tak berubah—tetap keras dan kuat. Berharap sesuatu berbeda akan muncul untuk menguntai penjelasan akan sekecap penasaran yang ia rasa. Namun ketenangan sang kakak justru membiarkan malu berkelibat.

Semburat kemerahan tak terbendung ketika memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi.

Ketika Grimmjow sedang menunggu diluar, terdengar jerit tertahan dari sang putri hingga membuatnya harus membentak para prajurit yang tidak seronok memikirkan hal buruk tentang Ichigo. Meskipun tidak menutup kemungkinan, yang sedang terjadi didalam kamar memang apa yang mereka pikirkan. Tapi tetap saja. Kakaknya adalah seorang pangeran berkasta tinggi.

"Kakak memanggilku?" tanya Grimmjow menggosok- gosok hidung dengan kaku. Diluar sudah tak terdengar suara ribut- ribut lagi. Menandakan perang telah usai dan sepertinya mereka naik podium sebagai pemenang.

"Hmmh."

Gumaman pendek tak urung mengalihkan indigo Grimmjow ke atas tempat tidur yang sudah hancur. Memandang lawan seranjang kakaknya yang telah dikalahkan dan noda darah merekah seperti taburan kelopak mawar merah.

"Kakak…melakukannya?"

Hati- hati Grimmjow bertanya. Membentengi dirinya sendiri dari terjangan ombak yang mungkin akan sedikit mengguncang.

Ia sangat kenal kakaknya. Terdidik, pemberani dan sangat menghormati wanita. Kekaguman adalah suatu hal wajar bila lelaki berambut jeruk itu memang begitu sempurna. Tentunya 'biadab' bukan sebutan yang cocok dan perbuatan rendahan seperti yang terekam divisual Grimmjow saat ini sangat mustahil terjadi. Tapi bukti yang ada terlalu nyata untuk dilewatkan.

"Melakukan apa?"

Ichigo menjawab setelah menoleh. Dengan enteng menampilkan wajah tenang sementara adiknya sudah cemas tak tertolong.

"Emm…itu…."

Kebingungan untuk berkata, akhirnya Grimmjow memilih untuk diam. Ini kali pertama ia melihat kakaknya bertindak pada seorang wanita, terlebih lagi…menodainya?

Oh, sial. Kata- kata itu sungguh tidak pantas untuk kakaknya yang agung.

"Aku memerlukan bantuanmu untuk membuka pintu."

Kening Grimmjow langsung mengernyit.

Setelah selesai mengenakan baju jirah, lelaki berperawakan tinggi itu mendekat ke tempat tidur dan membopong buntalan selimut yang menyembunyikan tubuh mungil sang putri. Dan disanalah sang pangeran ketiga baru sadar maksud perkataan kakaknya lalu berdehem kecil.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kakak pakaikan dia baju?"

Kali ini Ichigo menatap dengan tanya.

"Ah, ya, kakak melakukannya. Tapi maksudku…" Grimmjow menyedot hidungnya yang tak ingusan. "Kita akan berkuda. Jadi…jadi…"

_Bisa gawat kalau selimut itu tersingkap dan mempertontonkan tubuhnya,_ jelasnya melanjutkan dalam hati dan berharap saudaranya bisa telepati.

"Tenang saja. Dia akan berkuda denganku."

"Tapi tubuhnya telanjang, Kak." seloroh Grimmjow cepat tanpa pengoreksian kata yang sedikit vulgar bagi remaja seumuran dirinya—utamanya sebagai pangeran terdidik.

Jika tidak sedang di zona musuh, Ichigo akan menarik lidah adiknya agar lebih bertutur selayaknya anggota kerajaan. Dan berhubung ia sedang kelelahan untuk bicara, hanya tatapan malas yang bisa terekspresi.

"Baiklah. Kita pulang." jawab Grimmjow menyerah. Mendahului Ichigo tanpa banyak protes lagi untuk membukakan pintu dan kembali ke kerajaan karena aura sang kakak sudah meneror dengan ganas.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>enyerangan Ichigo membuahkan hasil memuaskan dan mentari pagi seolah ikut menyambut kedatangannya ke Kerajaan Karakura. Barisan wajah kuyu dan terluka mulai memasuki gerbang istana, disambut oleh sekelompok berbaju putih yang langsung mengarahkan untuk masuk ke ruang pemulihan. Derap kuda berjalan pelan, memasuki gerbang utama dan berhenti tepat di pintu istana.

Sang Pangeran Kedua membopong buntalan tubuh Rukia menaiki tangga. Satu demi satu penjaga membungkuk sambil mencuri lirik ke arah rambut kehitaman yang terjuntai dari balik gulungan selimut. Bertanya namun tak berani kentara. Sementara adiknya, Grimmjow, mengekor dibelakang sambil melepas topeng pelindung. Sesekali menangkap basah penjaga yang penasaran oleh benda aneh dilengan kakaknya dan ia mendelik tajam.

"Apa yang kau bawa ini?"

Seorang wanita bergaun kerajaan datang tergopoh- gopoh dari alun- alun diikuti beberapa pelayan. Ia menghentikan langkah Ichigo dan Grimmjow yang kini sudah sampai disebelahnya. Kernyitan bertanya cukup mewakili apa yang ada dibenak sang bibi dan dengan tenang keponakannya itu menjawab:

"Sesuatu yang kumenangkan dari Hueco Mundo."

Mata Bibi Rangiku melebar besar saat melihat kepala seorang gadis muda terjatuh lunglai sedang tak sadarkan diri. Tergesa ia langsung menarik ujung selimut dan menutupi paras cantik sang putri seperti gulungan emas rahasia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menculik putri kerajaan?" bisik bibinya sembari melirik waspada. Diseretnya lengan anak kakak lelakinya itu menuju ruang peristirahatan yang tak jauh dari gerbang buru- buru.

Grimmjow melirik sang kakak yang masih berwajah datar sementara bibinya sibuk mengusir pelayan yang ada didalam ruangan untuk pergi. Begitu tersisa mereka berempat, cepat- cepat Bibi Rangiku menutup pintu dan Grimmjow memilih untuk duduk dikursi. Kakinya lumayan pegal setelah naik kuda.

Menerka kalau pembicaraan dengan bibinya akan berjalan panjang, Ichigo menurunkan Rukia diatas tempat tidur dan menatap mata terpejam dengan kelopak panjang yang lentik. Tergurat kelelahan dimungil wajah mantan gadisnya hingga ia pingsan setelah bergulat dengan Ichigo, dan lelaki itu merasa seseorang menampar pipinya ketika mengingat hal tabu yang ia perbuat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya wanita berdada semangka dengan wajah yang tak bisa dibuat tenang. Ia menatap Grimmjow yang mengerjap kaget. Meminta suatu penjelasan yang masuk akal kenapa kakaknya membawa seseorang yang tak boleh masuk ke istana.

Pangeran berambut biru itu hanya mengedikan bahu terbata seraya tersenyum gagu. Menggerakan wajahnya kesamping, agar sang bibi bertanya langsung pada pelaku sebenarnya. Jujur saja, itu keputusan kakaknya yang tak bisa ia cegah.

"Aku sudah mengambil kehormatannya, Bibi." ucap Ichigo menegakkan badan. Ia berbalik, memunggungi korban yang kini masih terbungkus kain tebal dan menatap sang bibi tanpa keraguan. "Aku sudah melakukannya."

Suara angin yang berhembus terdengar seperti seruan burung pembawa kematian. Mengitari ruangan yang terasa mencekam karena keheningan membekukan kehidupan mahluk didalamnya. Sang bibi memegang dahinya yang mendadak sakit dan Grimmjow segera berdiri untuk menopang dengan cekatan.

"Demi Penguasa Tertinggi, Ichigo. Apa kau bercanda?" cicitnya parau diselaputi kecemasan. Dicengkramnya lengan keponakan ketiganya dengan gemetar dan berusaha tetap bernafas.

"Sudah kuputuskan aku akan menikahinya."

Terkesiap, Bibi Rangiku membeliak dan membekap mulut dengan sebelah tangan. Berharap yang dikatakan oleh pangeran istana adalah suatu lelucon dan sentakan kuat mendorong kakinya melangkah. Rambutnya yang tergerai panjang meliuk, seperti ular yang menari di gurun pasir. Didekatinya Ichigo dan menyentuh lengan sekuat baja yang telah mengayunkan pedang ribuan kali itu.

"Gunakan akal sehatmu. Kau pikir Dewan Agung akan memberikan izin untuk menikahinya? Dia putri kerajaan musuh yang sudah menebas ratusan rakyat Karakura."

"Aku tak peduli." balas Ichigo cepat dengan wajah berkerut. Menunjukan betapa serius setiap inci perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya dan betapa sang bibi terkejut mendengar keputusan gila keponakannya.

Grimmjow ikut mendekat, menghampiri bibinya yang mematung dengan mulut terbuka dan tak sengaja menyenggol pundaknya pelan.

"Kak Ichigo, apa yang dikatakan Bibi Rangiku benar. Jangankan menikah, jika Dewan Agung tahu kakak membawa musuh ke dalam kerajaan, maka mereka akan mengirimnya ke Penjara Terlarang." tandasnya ikut berwajah kewalahan. Sekali Ichigo membuat keputusan, maka akan sulit membelokkannya. Seperti pohon karet yang tumbuh lurus ke atas mengarah matahari.

Nampak Ichigo mengeratkan mulutnya hingga menonjolkan rahang. Ia terlihat menahan marah pada sesuatu yang benar. Sudah sepatutnya mengikuti saran Bibi Rangiku, namun hatinya berkehendak lain. Berontak kejam tak mau mengikuti aturan yang diterapkan.

"Dan kau sudah memiliki Putri Senna, Ichigo. Pernikahan kalian akan dilaksanakan pada bulan purnama ketiga." peringat bibinya lagi berusaha menyadarkan kewajiban yang sudah teremban dipundak Ichigo sebagai seorang pangeran.

"Aku tidak akan menikahinya, Bi." putusnya berbalik. Menatap Rukia dengan alis menyatu dan dada yang bergemuruh. "Satu- satunya perempuan yang akan kunikahi adalah dia. Dan jika ayah menentang, maka aku yang pertama kali akan melindunginya." janji Ichigo seperti guntur yang meledakkan kepala sang bibi.

Grimmjow meringis. Menghela nafas dan memeluk Bibi Rangiku yang lemas. Dengan lembut menggosok bahu bibinya seolah wanita itu tengah kedinginan dibawah guyuran hujan. Ia memberikan senyum kecil yang setengah terpaksa ketika adik ayahnya itu mendongak.

"Bibi tenang saja. Biar aku yang menghadap Dewan Agung setelah ayah pulang." jelas Ichigo menarik sebuah garis datar dibibirnya pada sang bibi. Mencoba menenangkan jilatan panas yang berputar- putar. "Jadi sekarang kembalilah, semua akan baik- baik saja."

Setelah menarik nafas, kembali pangeran berambut jingga berkata:

"Grimmjow, antarkan bibi ke istananya."

Yang dipinta mengangguk. Menunggu tubuh bibinya untuk beranjak, namun kedua kaki kecil itu menempel begitu lekat disana.

"Aku membesarkanmu sejak kecil dan menganggapmu seperti anakku sendiri, Ichigo. Jangan melakukan hal yang bisa membahayakanmu." bisik Bibi Rangiku berkaca. Merasakan dorongan gelisah yang berkecamuk didadanya.

"Ini tidak lebih buruk dari medan perang, Bi. Aku bisa mengatasinya."

Kini Ichigo sudah mulai tersenyum. Menghapus gurat khawatir seseorang yang sudah sangat dekat dengannya hampir menyamai ibu sendiri. Dihirupnya udara yang secara perlahan kembali mengalir ke tenggorokan dan baju zirah itu sedikit berbunyi ketika ia berjalan.

"Apa kau mencintainya?" tanya Bibi Rangiku was- was setelah Ichigo berdiri dihadapannya.

Lelaki itu sedikit kaget, bisa terlihat dari bola matanya yang sedikit membulat. Ia kembali menarik nafas seolah itu bisa membuat hatinya mengerti akan semua yang membelitnya ke jurang masalah. Ia tak tahu apa yang membuatnya begini. Boleh dikatakan cinta atau tidak karena ia hanya merasakan ketertarikan saja pada sosok Putri Hueco Mundo—untuk saat ini.

"Entahlah…" bisiknya mendesah kecil. Mengeratkan kepalan tangan yang meraup ruang kosong dikeras jemarinya. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas aku harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah kuperbuat padanya."

Sang bibi terenyuh. Ia mengendurkan bahunya yang semula naik seraya tersenyum. Meraih pipi keponakan terpintarnya dan membelai pelan. Didikan yang ia berikan sepertinya cukup tertanam kuat di diri Pangeran Kedua. Karena lelaki itu berani menerima segala resiko demi sebuah 'tanggung jawab'.

"Bibi mengerti." sahutnya mengangguk dan melirik Grimmjow disampingnya. "Kalian keluarlah. Bibi akan memakaikannya pakaian."

Grimmjow menarik tangannya dan menyaksikan semu merah dipipi sang kakak. Sang bibi sepertinya tahu benar kondisi Putri Hueco Mundo yang bahkan tak bisa Ichigo ceritakan. Membuat Grimmjow berbalik keluar dengan senyum geli dan berencana untuk menggoda si kakak kedua setibanya diluar nanti. Dan sekarang, dia sudah menyeringai jahil.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>K<strong>alian percaya sihir? Rukia tidak.

Dunia dongeng yang sering dikumandangkan sebelum terlelap ketika kecil? Rukia tidak. Itu, sih, seperti lelucon.

Lalu bagaimana kalau siluman_?_ Apalagi itu, Rukia tak pernah menganggapnya ada.

Dia belia pintar, penuh logika dengan IQ-nya melebihi rata- rata. Setiap kejadian yang mengisi bumi, menurutnya pasti mempunyai suatu penjelasan ilmiah. Beralasan dan dilengkapi dengan pembuktian. Ia yakin hal itu—masih yakin, sebelum akhirnya, fakta menyatakan dia berada diketiga situasi tersebut.

Rukia Kuchiki sedang berada di Dunia Sihir-Negeri Dongeng-Bersama Seorang Siluman. Hah! Kesimpulan yang bagus.

Hal ini bermula ketika ia dibangunkan oleh sentuhan menggelikan dipipinya. Sesuatu seperti bulu kemoceng yang sering digunakan Unohana membersihkan debu diatas meja. Menggelitik. Perlahan ia juga merasa ujung hidungnya basah dan tancapan yang sedikit menekan daging di molek pipinya, akhirnya membuat sang putri terjaga.

Matanya yang lengket mau tak mau terbuka. Samar- samar menangkap benda kecil yang bergerak- gerak dan hidung Rukia tiba- tiba merasa gatal karena sesuatu yang menusuk- nusuk kedalamnya. Lembut dan sangat banyak. Oh, tidak!

Ini pasti…

"Meeooong."

Kesadaran Rukia terisi penuh dan ia memekik. Menarik dirinya bangun dan menggulingkan seekor kucil mungil berwarna putih melintasi pinggiran tempat tidur. Menimbulkan bunyi 'Bukk' cukup keras untuk ukuran mahluk kecil itu. Sekali—ia bersin. Lalu diikuti yang kedua dan ketiga.

"A…duh…" rintih seseorang menggapai pinggiran seprai dan Rukia yakin ia baru saja melonjak kaget. Muncul satu tangan manusia dari bawah seperti zombie menembus pusara. Lalu diikuti kepala hijau yang…bersungut marah?

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!" semprotnya langsung membuat kelopak Rukia mengerjap teratur dengan tangan yang masih menempel hidung. Mulutnya sedikit membuka ketika sosok berwajah cantik itu melotot. Memperlihatkan bola mata seperti warna tanah basah. "Demi Penguasa Tertinggi, kau sudah meretakkan punggungku." omelnya berdiri tertatih sambil memegangi sisi pinggangnya yang berkelok.

Untaian selendang yang terbelit dilehernya menarik garis horizontal ketika ia membungkuk. Setengahnya lagi tergulung dilantai seperti krim kue ulang tahun. Sutera yang mengkilap berwarna putih seperti baju tempelan yang melekat disebuah boneka barbie, menyoroti lekuk sempurna tubuhnya bak gitar spanyol.

Dilihat darimanapun, dia adalah seorang gadis. Gadis berambut toska yang bergelombang dan panjang dengan jepitan bulu berukir Bunga Canna disisi kanan kepalanya. Surai lembutnya tersampir menurut ketika ia kibaskan ke belakang.

"Sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk." Ia berkata sendiri sambil bergerak- gerak kecil untuk merasakan tulang punggungnya. "Terjatuh dalam wujud kucing memang bukan hal yang bagus." gumamnya menggeleng sedih sembari memutar bola mata ke atas. Seakan itu kerap terjadi dan ditanggapi dengan bosan.

"Baiklah. Sekarang sesi perkenalan dimulai." ucap gadis itu bercakak pinggang setelah puas menjamin keutuhan tulangnya dan menelengkan kepala saat Rukia terbengong.

Ah, dia benci ekspresi itu.

"Buang wajah menyebalkan itu, Nona Rukia Kuchiki. Aku bukan hantu."

Telunjuk Nel menunjuk dengan lentik. Ia tidak suka tatapan penuh kengerian ketika orang melihat kemunculannya dari seekor kucing putih. Terkesan seperti mahluk menakutkan. Padahal dia kan sangat mempesona. Tubuh berlekuk pas, paras cantik, rambut lembut nan panjang dan dada seksi yang menggoda. Lelaki mana yang tak memuja.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." ujarnya mendesah malas. " Kau pasti sedang berpikir 'bagaimana mungkin kucing berubah menjadi manusia?'" selorohnya mengikuti suara seseorang yang sebelumnya pernah terkejut begitu melihat perubahannya. "Bukan begitu?"

Baiklah, Rukia merasa dirinya belum sepenuhnya bangun. Atau dia sedang terhipnotis atau mungkin mendadak gila. Mana yang lebih cocok untuknya ketika melihat kucing berubah menjadi manusia. Garis bawahi—jadi manusia!

"Kau sedang tidak bermimpi, Gadis Manusia. Tidak Gila dan tidak juga dihipnotis." Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan berwajah masam. Sementara Rukia membelalak kaget.

"Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan?" Sedikit histeris, gadis mungil itu nampak tidak percaya.

"Justru sangat lucu kalau aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Kau pikir aku ini siapa." Senyumnya terkembang sombong. "Namaku, Nel—Nelliel Tu Odelschwank, Seorang Penjaga Gerbang Dunia Sihir." katanya memperkenalkan diri. "Dan kau pasti tidak mengerti hal itu, ya?" gumamnya lagi- lagi menggeleng dan mendengus. Seolah ketidaktahuan Rukia adalah beban sangat berat.

Nel menghela nafas. Gadis itu—Rukia, tengah menatapnya dengan barisan pertanyaan yang terlihat jelas. Menuntut rangkuman ringkas pada kekosongan dikotak informasinya. Dan terutama kemunculan gadis kucing yang terlihat begitu aneh.

Nel balik menatap. Namun kini dengan sejuta pergolakan dimatanya. Ia melipat bibirnya kedalam—berpikir.

Akan lebih baik jika Rukia tetap murni dan polos seperti itu—sebenarnya. Ada saat- saat dimana ketidaktahuan itu justru menjadi pilihan bijak. Tetapi kedatangan Sang Penjaga Gerbang sudah memastikan keadaanya akan terbalik seperti jam pasir. Sebentar lagi. Dia akan mengejut dengan tegangan tinggi.

"Kuharap kau bisa memahami apa yang akan kukatakan." ucap Nel melembut dan melerai sedekapnya. Ia harus segera menuntaskan titah sang ibu dan kembali. "Mungkin akan sulit untuk diterima, tapi percayalah, semuanya memiliki alasan tersendiri."

Setelah berkata demikian, Nel melompat kecil dan naik beberapa inci dari lantai. Mengisi ruang hampa dengan udara saat ia melayang. Membiarkan kristal violet membulat sempurna tanpa cacat dengan sedikit mulut yang menganga untuk menambah aura dramatis.

Selendang panjang terbagi dua lalu melilit lengan putih Nel yang tak berbalut. Sinar kehijauan berpendar indah dan hembusan angin terasa memutari tubuh Nel yang melayang. Layaknya dewi yang baru saja turun dari nirwana.

"Aku memperlihatkan ini untuk memberitahumu kalau kau tidak lagi berada di dunia manusia." jelas Penjaga Gerbang membuka jemarinya dan bulatan cahaya kehijauan terbentuk seperti bola, menyilaukan mata Rukia. Cahaya itu terbang dan pecah, membentuk lingkaran lonjong seperti sebuah cermin, tepat dihadapannya dan Keturunan Kuchiki terbelalak begitu melihat dirinya keluar dari kamar mandi ada disana.

"Aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu Rukia Kuchiki dan akulah yang menarikmu kesini, Negeri Sihir."

Nel melirik belia tujuh belas tahun yang kini masih terpaku pada cerminan dirinya yang sedang kebingungan di Istana Hueco Mundo. Lalu ia menarik cermin dengan sekali tarikan dan udara kosong kembali menghinggapi penglihatan Rukia. Gadis itu sudah cukup mengerti ia sungguhan ada di dunia sihir.

"Dan jika kau bertanya kenapa kau ada disini, jawabannya untuk menjaga kelangsungan Negeri Sihir." Kaki Nel yang bersepatu kaca menyentuh lantai dan entah kenapa, itu membuat perasaan Rukia sedikit lega.

"Kami membutuhkanmu…"

Mata hijau Nel sedikit menggelap. Memberikan ketegangan lain setelah sejenak Rukia bernafas lapang. Kini gadis itu kembali diuntit kecemasan. Jemarinya yang menyatu menekan satu sama lain dan sekujur kakinya terasa dingin. Apakah diluar sedang turun salju, pikirnya.

Terlihat berat, Nel menarik nafas panjang. Lalu seperti tertodong pistol, ia berkata lemah :

"…Si Pembawa Pesan."

Jendela berderak tertiup angin. Menghamburkan tirai yang bergelut menerjang dengan kukuh. Seolah mendukung kabar mencengangkan yang Rukia dengar. Lampu lilin bergoyang di atap. Membuat bayangan lemari- lemari besar meliuk ditembok dan menakutkan. Seolah menjulur ke kaki sang nona muda untuk mencengkram dan menariknya agar ikut ke dunia bawah tanah yang gelap.

"A…apa?" gumam Rukia terbata dengan wajah tak mengerti—namun sudah mencium bau bahaya.

"Si Pembawa Pesan." ulang Nel mendekat dan duduk ditepi tempat tidur. Menduduki sedikit bagian selimut yang menutupi kaki Rukia dan gadis itu menunggu dengan sabar. "Satu- satunya yang bisa menyelamatkan Negeri Sihir dari kehancuran."

Iris Kuchiki bergerak ke bawah seperti berusaha menyingkap kegelapan dari kabut malam. Pikirannya meluncur memahami sesuatu yang ternyata lebih rumit dari sebuah soal olimpiade Matematika.

"Dengar, Rukia." Nel memegang tangan Rukia yang bertumpu didepan perutnya—simpati. "Aku tahu kau bingung dengan arti 'Si Pembawa Pesan', tapi aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya saat ini—belum bisa. Lebih tepatnya—tidak boleh." ujarnya menggeleng frustasi. Dia harap dapat mengatakan peran gadis itu agar lidahnya tak akan terasa kebas oleh tumpukan rahasia, tapi melanggar perintah ibunya sama saja bunuh diri. "Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan padamu. Maaf." sesalnya prihatin. Jika dia jadi Rukia, Nel pasti akan memilih untuk terjun dari menara istana.

"Bagaimana aku bisa kembali?' bisik Rukia lemah dengan wajah ngeri. Memikirkan ia akan teronggok di dunia asing, membuat bulu kuduk Si Pembawa Pesan berdiri. Ia tak perlu penjelasan soal 'Si Pembawa Pesan', hanya katakana bagaimana cara dia pulang.

Nel membuka mulutnya, namun ditutup kembali. Alisnya berkerut di putih dahinya yang tertutup poni. Ditariknya nafas dan memejamkan mata. Tak mau melihat raut terkejut lagi saat ia berkata:

"Kau tidak akan bisa kembali ke duniamu sebelum menyelesaikan tugas sebagai Pembawa Pesan disini, Rukia."

Dan gadis itu sontak menahan nafas. Merasakan tekanan yang perlahan mencekik lehernya seperti korban pembunuhan dan tubuhnya kaku karena takut akan seringai lebar si pembunuh yang menikmati ketakutan Rukia. Suaranya tercekat ketika matanya melebar—lalu membeliak. Menghancurkan ketegaran bangsawan Kuchiki yang biasanya terbangun kokoh.

Jadi dia akan berakhir disini?

"Rukia?"

Cemas, Nel mendekat dan memegang bahu Si Pembawa Pesan. Ia terkesiap—kaget. Mendapati tubuh Rukia yang dingin dan gemetar hebat. Layaknya terpendam ditimbunan salju berjam- jam karena tak bisa menyelamatkan diri saat badai mengamuk.

"Rukia, hei! Bernafaslah!" teriak Penjaga Gerbang menggoyangkan tubuh Rukia keras dan beruntung gadis itu lalu tersentak dan menarik nafas meski terputus- putus.

"Kau tidak apa- apa? Ya, ampun…Kau membuat nyawaku berkurang satu." keluh Nel cemberut dan merasa lega. Rukia terbatuk karena tersedak nafas sendiri.

"Kau bilang…aku tak bisa kembali…?" ucapnya ditengah- tengah batuk kecil. Mengarahkan tatapan Nel yang khawatir berganti keseriusan.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, bodoh." tukasnya mendorong wajah Rukia ke samping lalu dia mendorong tubuhnya kebelakang—bertumpu pada dua tangannya. Merasa lebih rileks. "Kau bisa kembali asalkan menyelesaikan tugasmu disini."

"Apa…tugasku?" sambar Rukia terengah.

Nel nampak mengerucutkan bibirnya dan tersenyum. "Kau ingin cepat- cepat pulang, ya?" godanya menambah kerutan didahi Rukia.

Tentu saja ia ingin kembali ke dunia manusia dimana semuanya tampak normal. Tanpa gadis yang mendadak berubah menjadi kucing dan bisa terbang, juga kehidupan aneh yang menerobos kenyamanan hidupnya.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Nel mengedikan bahu acuh dan gadis didepannya menganga kagum.

"Aku sungguhan tidak tahu." protesnya kesal karena dijatuhi tatapan mengadili. Memang dia yang membawa Rukia ke dunia sihir, tapi mengenai apa tugasnya, itu bukan wewenangnya. "Ibu tidak memberitahuku soal itu." cicitnya melirik kebawah—merasa bersalah.

"Dimana aku bisa bertemu ibumu?" tanya Rukia memajukan diri.

Nel menarik kedua kakinya naik lalu duduk bersimpuh dengan dua tangan diatas lututnya—persis kucing. Ah, dia'kan memang kucing.

"Kau tidak bisa menemuinya. Hanya jika ibuku mau menemui seseorang, maka seseorang itu baru bisa bertemu dengannya." jelas Nel menampilkan dua taring kecil disudut mulutnya ketika ia membuka mulut. Sesuatu yang baru Rukia sadari jika tidak berada sedekat ini.

"Tapi ibu pasti akan datang dan memberikan alasannya kenapa kau ditarik ke Negeri Sihir. Bersabarlah sebentar." mohonnya menelengkan kepala berupaya bersikap manis.

Sedikit kecewa—pasti. Rukia ingin segera menyelesaikan urusannya di Negeri Sihir dan kembali pada kehidupan sebelumnya. Ia tak mau mengulur waktu sementara benang harus segera dibuat. Harus bergegas.

"Kau tidak seru." gerutunya memajukan bibir— merasa sia- sia bertingkah merayu.

Nel melengkungkan punggungnya yang pegal hingga menampilkan belahan dada yang terjepit. Pose nakal yang mungkin akan membuat Rukia menelan ludah jika dia laki- laki. Gadis kucing itu menguap lalu bergeser dan turun dari tempat tidur. Menjadi manusia membuatnya menghabiskan banyak energi ketimbang jadi kucing.

"Kurasa urusanku sudah selesai."

Mata Rukia mengekori pergerakannya dan sebenarnya, ia masih memiliki pertanyaan yang mengganjal.

"Ah, aku lupa." sentak Nel berbalik. Menghentikan niat Rukia yang mau bertanya. "Tak ada yang boleh mengetahui jati dirimu sebenarnya bahwa kau adalah Si Pembawa Pesan. Itu ber-ba-ha-ya." ungkapnya membungkuk menyamai mata Rukia dan rambutnya jatuh menutupi seperempat bagian dadanya.

"Tunggu dulu. Itu berarti…" Rukia mengerjap. "Nyawaku dalam bahaya?!" teriaknya tertahan kembali mengingat kejadian memalukan yang menimpanya. Rukia berharap itu mimpi. Tapi Tuhan sepertinya sedang tidak bercanda.

Nel terkekeh. Menarik bibir tipisnya menjadi lebih manis. Lalu puas menertawai Rukia, ia berdiri tegak sambil memelintir rambutnya santai.

"Kau pikir kenapa aku memilihmu, Rukia Kuchiki?" bisiknya merentangkan tangan kiri tepat diwajah Rukia. "Itu karena aku yakin kau bisa mempertahankan dirimu sendiri."

Selesai berucap, hembusan hangat pelan menerpa wajah Si Pembawa Pesan. Menghentikan suaranya yang sudah meluncur namun terhenti dikerongkongan. Tubuhnya mendadak lemas dan diterjang kantuk hebat. Tanpa bisa lagi bergerak, Rukia terjatuh dan kembali tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>B<strong>uruk. Ini buruk sekali.

Ada kata- kata lain yang bisa mendeskripsikan sesuatu yang buruk selain 'Buruk'? Tidak. Sepertinya tidak. Atau mungkin belum ketemu.?

Tunggu, tunggu. Memang apa yang diperdebatkan? Cukup mengatakan 'Buruk' saja semua orang yang mendengar pasti akan paham.

'Buruk' itu adalah kata yang harus dihindari oleh seorang Rukia Kuchiki. Apapun itu. Semua hal yang berkaitan dengan 'buruk', termasuk MIM-PI-BU-RUK.

"Hah!"

Rukia membuka mata sambil tersengal. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Sama seperti saat ia berlari mengelilingi lapangan sepak bola ketika pelajaran olahraga di sekolah. Kemudian mengutuk Kenpachi Sensei karena terus menyuruh muridnya mandi keringat. Bedanya, saat ini ia sedang tertidur dan pertanyaanya, kenapa jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat ketika terlentang di atas ranjang?

Sambil berusaha untuk bangkit, belia berambut raven memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut. Sudah berapa lama ia terlelap? Pasti kebanyakan tidur hingga mendatangkan mimpi buruk. Terlempar ke dunia antah- berantah dan bertemu dengan siluman kucing...Ah, benar!

Rukia mendapatkan ingatan segarnya kembali. Gadis itu…

"Nel…!"

"Nel?"

Tadinya Rukia ingin berteriak memanggil- manggil Nel hingga gadis itu muncul. Tapi setelah mendengar suara laki- laki yang tentunya bukan Nel, rasa sakit kepala itu mendadak hilang.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya, sang nona membelalakan mata dengan nafas tertahan. Mengerjap berkali- kali seperti melihat penampakan. Lalu menganga tanpa bersuara.

"Siapa itu Nel?"

Suara laki- laki yang tadi ia dengar berasal dari sosok berjubah hitam sepanjang mata kaki yang tengah bersedekap dan menyandar dipinggiran jendela. Rambut mencolok melambai melawan tiupan angin dan keangkuhan jelas terpancar dari balik kemuning skleranya. Arogansi seorang berkuasa terhadap mahluk lemah yang rendah. Sesuatu yang sangat bersifat sensitif bagi Rukia.

"Kau…"

Penguasa menatap datar. Cukup lama dan cukup membuat lelaki itu kemudian mendirikan badannya setegak Tembok Besar Cina. Sebilah pedang menggantung disisi kiri—bersarung hitam, dan meski ia tak memakai baju zirah besi, Rukia masih bisa mengenali lelaki tak bermoral yang telah melucuti bajunya.

Seperti _dejavu_, jelita Kuchiki teringat dengan percakapan- percakapan aneh pada dua orang lelaki dalam mimpinya, termasuk ingatan ke kejadian kotor yang mengoyak seluruh kehormatan dan harga dirinya. Dia lelaki itu!

"Kau nampak tegang." cibir Ichigo tersenyum miring begitu melihat Rukia meremas selimut dengan tatapan penuh dendam.

"Itu berarti kau baik- baik saja."

Memang terlihat begitu, tapi sesungguhnya, Rukia sudah ingin mengubur lelaki brengsek yang dengan paksa menaiki tubuhnya itu. Tubuh yang sangat terhormat karena ia seorang putri bangsawan. Tubuh yang ia jaga melebihi apapun di dunia. Tubuh yang dilecehkan dan diperlakukan tidak senonoh.

Jika bisa dibayar dengan nyawa, ia akan dengan senang hati melakukannya.

"Dasar laki- laki…"

"He…"

BRUKH

Baru saja Rukia melompat turun, tubuh mungil yang terawat dengan baik dan bahkan bisa menghancurkan pintu dalam sekali tendang itu, begitu lemah hingga membuat sang pemilik terkejut bukan main. Nyeri yang begitu menyengat dipangkal paha menegaskan kembali betapa nyata penyiksaan yang Ichigo tanamkan padanya. Sebuah perampasan bernamakan nafsu.

Tanpa disadari, sepasang tangan kecil mencengkram lengan Ichigo yang untungnya, sigap menangkap Rukia yang akan jatuh. Tercengang—sudah pasti. Tapi bukan lagi membahas tentang rasa sakit, melainkan kemunculan si jubah hitam yang seperti hantu.

Dia ingat betul tadi Ichigo sedang berdiri di depan jendela yang berjarak tiga meter darinya. Kecuali pemuda jangkung itu memang bukan manusia, baru Rukia percaya kemunculannya yang tiba- tiba bukanlah rekayasa. Astaga, tentu saja dia bukan manusia. Ini kan Negeri Sihir!

"Kau baik- baik saja?"

Ichigo menatap dengan cemas. Intimidasi yang tadi menggantung jatuh tanpa sisa. Membuat nona muda mengernyit akan perubahan sikapnya yang seperti bunglon.

"Apakah…masih terasa sakit?" tanyanya ragu.

Dalam sekejap, bola mata Rukia membulat dan lemparan saus merah tak terelakan ke wajahnya. Ia merona.

"Lepaskan!" teriak Rukia mendorong sekuat tenaga dan ia sendiri jatuh berdebam.

Keputusan yang sedikit bodoh memang. Karena miliknya sekarang terasa terkoyak lebih parah dan membuatnya teringat pada sisi lelaki sang pangeran yang telah menundukkan dirinya. Sedikit memalukan, tapi nyatanya, saat itu ia tak menolak Ichigo sepenuhnya.

"Kucing yang liar."

Tak menggubris, Rukia berusaha untuk bangun meski dengan ringisan kecil.

Pernah bermain sepatu roda? Itu keahlian si Kuchiki setelah mendapat lebam berhari- hari pada masa perdana dan kurang lebih keadaannya saat pertama kali meluncur sama seperti sekarang. Tak sanggup mendirikan tubuh yang terlanjur celaka.

Setelah menghela nafas, keturunan Kurosaki bergumam kecil sambil berwajah pasrah lalu mengangkat tawanan kerajaan dalam sekali sentakan dan gadis itu terperangah.

"Istirahatlah."

Sebuah perintah pendek yang menuntut pendengarnya untuk menurut.

"Aku bukan pelayanmu."

"Tapi kau tawananku."

Lagi, mulut itu mengeluarkan titah dengan nada memaksa. Menatap dingin seolah tak menerima penolakan karena dia si pemegang kendali, atau lebih tepatnya sebuah kebiasaan kaum otoriter.

Perkara tersinggung atau tidak, sepertinya memang begitulah gaya bicara si malaikat Ichigo. Angkuh, pedas dan tajam.

"Aku yang mengatur diriku sendiri." sambut Rukia sengit. Ingin sekali melayangkan kakinya ke muka penculik itu jika saja berdaya.

Mata Ichigo terlihat berkilap. Menemukan sesuatu yang begitu menarik. Dan apalagi kalau bukan putri dari kerajaan musuhnya.

"Harus kuakui kau benar- benar berbeda."

Senyum misterius terkembang dibibir tipisnya dan dua alis hitam diwajah lawan bicaranya bergerak ke atas.

"Kepalamu mungkin terbentur saat terjatuh tadi dan lupa siapa pemilikmu."

Cengiran penuh ejek terumbar dengan gamblang.

_Oh, astaga! Lelaki ini benar- benar._

"Tapi dengan senang hati akan kuingatkan kalau aku…"

Ichigo menangkap tangan yang melayang ke wajahnya. Sedikit lagi saja, pipinya akan pias karena tamparan Rukia yang sayangnya sudah digagalkan. Ia menatap putri bermahkotakan malam seperti mainan yang hanya ada satu di Negeri Sihir dan rasa senang yang tak biasa itu menggelitik.

"Hati- hati, Putri. Kau berhadapan dengan seorang pangeran yang telah memenangkanmu."

Kerongkongan itu baru saja menelan bijih besi panas. Bahu belia bermarga Kuchiki naik-turun termakan emosi. Jemarinya gemetar bukan karena ia takut akan peringatan Ichigo, tapi kemarahan yang tak terlampiaskan. Memenangkan katanya? Sejak kapan Rukia berubah menjadi barang?

Berani sekali lelaki didepannya itu menghina seorang Kuchiki.

PLAKH

Kepala Ichigo terdorong ke samping dengan rambut yang terjuntai menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia terdiam dan senyum kemenangan terbentuk untuk Rukia.

_Yeah, berpikirlah ribuan kali untuk menyerang landak jika tak mau terkena durinya._

"Sepertinya kau lupa kalau wanita memiliki dua tangan yang bisa ia pakai untuk menghukum seorang penjahat amoral layaknya dirimu." sindirnya sarkastik dan tangan kiri itu masih berdenyut, pertanda tamparannya cukup bertenaga.

"Beruntung aku hanya terduduk ditempat tidur, Tuan Tak Bermoral. Karena kalau tidak, kupastikan akan membuatmu menyesal telah mengatai…"

"Hanya segitu?"

Sang putri terhenyak.

Bibir itu menarik sebuah senyum penggoda. Bermaksud mencela, tapi malah terlihat mempesona. Ketampanan asli bak pangeran berkuda putih di negeri dongeng.

"Keponakanku yang berumur enam tahun bahkan bisa melakukan yang lebih baik." ungkap Ichigo mendongak dan menyeringai, tepat memencet tombol murka Rukia.

Lupakan soal ketampanan!

Dan tepat ketika sang putri mengerahkan tinjuannya, Ichigo sudah mengunci kedua tangan Rukia diatas kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Kau tahu apa hukumannya bagi yang berani menampar seorang pangeran kerajaan?" tanyanya membuat Rukia terpana dan menutup mulut rapat ketika wajah Ichigo mendekat dan melewati pipinya yang panas. "Sesuatu yang bahkan tak akan bisa kau lupakan."

"Anghh…"

Rukia mengerang tanpa sadar saat lidah Ichigo beraksi ditelinganya yang memerah.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>ebut saja Ichigo…lelaki mesum?

Boleh saja. Dia akan tertawa saja jika ada seseorang yang memberikan gelar itu padanya. Karena baru disadari, sisi lelakinya ternyata cukup tergugah setiap berdekatan dengan Rukia. Putri kecil itu selalu bisa menggoda Ichigo dengan amukannya dan dia tidak keberatan untuk menjadi lebih mesum lagi.

Ketika sang pangeran berangsur turun melewati leher Rukia, jantung Sang Kuchiki terjeblos ke ujung jari kakinya. Tangannya bergerak- gerak kasar, seperti cacing terjepit di jari manusia. Dan meski ia ingin berontak, tubuh besar Ichigo yang ada diatasnya tak memberi ruang untuk itu.

"Jantungmu berisik sekali, Rukia." bisiknya tersenyum saat berhenti tepat didetak itu berdentang—senang. Mengetahui gadisnya berpacu seperti dirinya, meski belum dipastikan karena godaan yang ia berikan. Bisa saja karena gadis itu menahan marah yang tak terlampiaskan.

Dan karena itu, Ichigo Kurosaki ingin mencari tahu.

"Apa hukuman yang pantas menurutmu?" tanya Ichigo melirik ke atas, menjatuhkan amethyst di kuning madu yang jernih miliknya. Pupil itu melebar. Saat tahu hidung sang pangeran sudah terbenam di belahan dadanya yang naik turun. Seolah meminta untuk dilahap dan…Sejak kapan si brengsek itu ada disana!?

"Lepaskan!" serunya berontak sekaligus panik saat sadar bra yang dikenakan telah raib. Dan semakin kuat ia bergerak, maka cengkraman dipergelangan tangannya ikut mengencang. Seperti belitan ular piton. Padahal Ichigo hanya memakai satu tangan. Segitu kuatkah pria sialan itu?

"Ku bilang le—Nghhh…"

Suara Rukia melenguh saat gigitan kecil menyerang dadanya. Tajam dan menyengat sangat dalam. Menembus kulit Rukia.

Tangan Ichigo yang bebas merayap, memegang pipi putrinya yang terasa dingin dan ia menangkap sapphire yang membulat. Tatapannya tajam seperti elang. Tanpa keraguan, diciumnya puncak dada Rukia hingga gadis itu menahan nafas. Perlakuan lembut yang begitu memikat. Gaunnya terasa lembab—dibagian Ichigo mengirimkan sensai panas.

Tanpa mengizinkan mata Rukia beralih, sang pangeran menancapkan taringnya disana—bagian sensitif Rukia yang terespon hanya dengan gesekan halus. Sang senja menjerat ketat, ketika hembusan hangat perlahan menarik pita untuk terbuka, Rukia sudah tak bisa menghentikan laju darah yang berkumpul ke kepalanya. Ia mabuk.

Pandangannya berkabut, saat Ichigo menarik pita dibagian dadanya dengan giginya yang runcing, ia merasakan angin dingin menyapu paru- parunya.

"Ahhh…

Kepala Rukia berputar- putar. Sesuatu yang lunak menari dan memberikan pijatan lembut. Menjajah miliknya untuk melakukan agresi dan jari Ichigo menekan lembut bibir mungil yang masih bertahan untuk tak tunduk.

Sang pangeran tersiksa. Miliknya bergerak- gerak gelisah. Menuntut untuk melesak kembali dikungkungan kehangatan yang membuat ketagihan. Tapi ini belum saatnya.

"Mnghhh…hh…"

Jari Ichigo bermain dengan lidah Rukia, sementara mulutnya tak henti menyesap manis yang ia suka. Tubuh gadis itu sudah tak berontak lagi. Sekarang membalas dengan hentakan tak sabar. Seolah ia diserang bola api yang menggetarkan. Dan kemenangan mutlak terpegang digenggaman sang penguasa. Saatnya menyudahi permainan.

Wajah Rukia memerah dengan mulut terengah. Kesadaran tak hinggap lagi di gelap bola matanya. Paras cantiknya lebih memikat. Seperti buah masak yang ranum—terlihat lezat. Dadanya basah karena liur Ichigo dan berkilau ketika disinari nyala lilin yang temaram. Kulit putihnya sehalus yang diingat sang penguasa. Mendamba untuk disentuh.

Lelaki itu menelengkan kepala, mendengus seraya tersenyum masam. Miliknya terasa sesak disana dan sungguh—jika tidak memikirkan Rukia yang masih kesakitan akibat keganasannya kemarin, dia ingin melakukannya—lagi. Tapi ia cukup bisa bersabar sampai saat itu tiba.

Dibenamkannya hidung seperti burung pelatuk itu dilekukan leher Rukia dan mengadu alisnya saat berbisik:

"Hukumannya sudah selesai, Ru-ki-a."

"Ngh…?"

Suara Ichigo terlalu parau. Seperti orang bangun tidur. Terdengar menggairahkan dan itu belum cukup menggeret kesadaran putrinya yang sempat melayang.

"Hei…" panggilnya setelah kembali menatap putrinya yang mengerjap setelah terbangun dari tidur ratusan tahun. "Cepatlah tersadar atau aku tak bisa menahan diri lagi." gumamnya tertahan dan tersenyum jahil. Tepat memicu kontak kebencian Rukia yang sempat rusak.

_Oh, Tuhan…!_

"Minggir!" pekik Rukia mendorong Ichigo yang tak siap terguling ke samping. Memaki dirinya karena kalah oleh permainan Ichigo yang ia tahu kini sedang menyeringai penuh kemenangan mutlak. Dan kekesalannya membuncah.

Nafas Rukia terengah karena terdesak emosi. Cepat- cepat mencengkram gaunnya yang terbuka dibagian dada dengan sangat malu. Membenahi kebodohan keduanya yang tak termaafkan.

Lelaki disebelahnya terkekeh. Membuat ranjang bergoyang dan kelambu bergerak- gerak kecil. Suara tawa itu renyah seperti snack rumput laut yang pernah Rukia beli. Lebih merdu dari bunyi ranting patah. Dan menenangkan layaknya melodi nina bobo.

Ranjang sedikit berderit ketika Ichigo setengah bangun dan berhenti tertawa. Ditatapnya sang putri yang menunduk dalam dan ia mengulum senyum—puas. Rambut sekelam malam menutupi purnamanya yang tersipu.

Diluar masih gelap. Udara dingin mengisi ruang kamar dan butuh penghangatan lebih. Niat Ichigo, dia hanya ingin memeriksa keadaan tawanannya. Mungkin menaikan selimut yang sempat turun jika diperlukan. Tetapi, tiba- tiba saja Putri Hueco Mundo itu bangun dan semuanya berubah. Termasuk hukuman menyenangkan yang bahkan tak terpikirkan.

Fajar sebentar lagi menyingsing dan putrinya butuh istirahat. Ichigo juga. Dia harus membereskan masalah 'miliknya' yang masih protes.

"Sepertinya kau butuh beristirahat." desah Pangeran Kedua beranjak dan bahu Rukia bergeming.

Lelaki itu berjalan ke perapian. Mengambil balok kayu dan melemparnya ke nyala api beberapa kali. Bunyi lalapan api bergema diruang kamar yang tiba- tiba sunyi.

Ichigo berbalik. Pedangnya bersimfoni sesuai hentakan langkahnya yang pelan. Kembali mendekati ujung tempat tidur.

"Apa kau tidak mengantuk?"

Rukia berjengit marah. Tangannya sedikit bergetar dan remasan didadanya membuat gaun menjadi kusut. Ia yang bodoh atau Pangeran Mesum itu yang idiot? Setelah apa yang dilakukan padanya, lelaki itu bertanya sesuatu yang tidak penting. Rukia tidak akan bisa tidur meski ia mati sekalipun.

Kening Ichigo mulai lelah. Dipijatnya perlahan bagian sela alis itu sambil memejamkan mata. Emosi Rukia sudah menyerupai ombak tinggi di laut lepas yang tengah pasang. Dan ia tak ingin terbunuh digulungan air ganas itu.

"Dengar." ucapnya mendongak dan mata Rukia menyipit. Bahunya naik dan terlihat sekali ia sedang tak stabil. "Aku tidak akan meminta maaf dengan apa yang kulakukan." ungkap Ichigo tegas dengan mengenyampingkan raut bersalah. Mengingat pancingan hasrat yang ia lakukan, kian memperburuk keadaannya. Keinginan kuat untuk menyentuh Rukia-lah yang terus- terusan bertumpuk. "Dan seharusnya kau senang karena aku melakukannya padamu. Tidak ada pangeran yang mau menyentuh dan memperlakukan tawanannya dengan sangat baik. " lanjutnya mengedikan bahu.

Rukia menganga. Ia sekarang berstatus lebih rendah daripada pelacur? Dan lelaki didepannya itu, dengan semua kesombongan yang memuakkan, menyuruhnya untuk berterima kasih pada sebuah pelecehan?

Anggap Rukia sableng jika ia mau melakukannya!

"Ah, iya. Jika kau membutuhkan pakaian, perhiasan atau apapun itu katakan saja. Aku bisa menyediakannya untukmu." Udara terasa begitu panas. Entah karena nyala api yang memerah atau hati Rukia yang mendidih. Sekarang ia resmi menjadi wanita bayaran? "Karena kau seorang putri, sudah sepatutnya berhias…"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, lelaki brengsek." desis sang putri dengan leher yang tertarik kuat. Menghentikan mulut Ichigo di _mode_ membuka—terkejut putrinya ternyata bisa mengumpat.

"Aku tidak butuh apapun darimu, termasuk permintaan maaf yang konyol. Semuanya karena kesalahanku yang mau dikotori oleh dirimu yang seorang pangeran rendahan." Nona muda merasa tubuhnya sangat menjijikan karena penuh lumpur hitam. Dadanya sesak oleh hinaan. Setengah berteriak, ia berkata:

"Dan aku yang meminta maaf, Pangeran Rendahan. Hal ini tak akan pernah terulang lagi." kecamnya dingin dan Ichigo, dengan wajah besi yang sejujurnya sudah terusik, memilih untuk diam. Diangkatnya dagu dengan tatapan remeh, cara ia biasa memandang musuhnya yang sudah kalah.

"Silakan saja kau coba, Putri. Tapi perlu kau tahu, aku sangat benci kekalahan." tantangnya tersenyum miring. Menjelaskan garis matanya yang tajam seperti ia berhadapan dengan kawanan prajurit di medan perang. "Dan hanya sekedar mengingatkan, kau mungkin membenciku, tapi tubuhmu menginginkanku." godanya menelengkan kepala lalu beranjak pergi sebelum ia terkena serangan bantal Rukia yang hampir meledak.

Terdengar teriakan frustasi ketika pintu tertutup dan Ichigo menyeringai. Tidurnya akan benar- benar nyenyak malam ini—Ah, atau mungkin subuh ini?

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>etelah kepergian si pangeran kriminal, putri yang tertawan terduduk lemas di atas tempat tidur mewah dari pohon oak. Kakinya berselonjor, ditutupi sutera dari gaunnya yang panjang semata kaki. Warna putih yang terlihat kontras dibentangan seprai semerah darah. Membuat Rukia terlihat sebagai sebuah persembahan malam.

Matanya tak kunjung memberat, bahkan hingga cahaya matahari perlahan menembus tirai jendela dan kini memenuhi ruang kamar dengan hangat. Kicauan burung terdengar ramai. Saling bersahut seolah mengajak Rukia untuk mengobrol, padahal ia ada didalam istana.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia terdiam diposisinya. Ketukan halus membangkitkan kesadaran Si Penjaga Pesan—akhirnya. Ketika pintu terdorong, masuk lima perempuan berseragam hitam dengan rok sepanjang lutut dan berenda. Menarik sebuah garis sejajar yang rapi seperti tentara terlatih didepan tempat tidur.

Salah satunya, yang bertubuh kecil dan bercepol, maju sambil terus menunduk.

"Putri, kami disini untuk melayani Anda." ujarnya sopan, hanya ditanggapi 'Ah' datar oleh Rukia. Matanya menatap kosong.

Gadis itu turun dari ranjang segera dan berjalan mendekat. Berusaha mengisi nyawanya dengan kehidupan.

"Ku rasa aku butuh mandi." ucap Rukia pelan saat keletihan menjepit tubuhnya. Lingkaran hitam menggantung dipucat wajahnya dan bibirnya kering karena tak tersentuh air. Kapan terakhir ia minum?

"Akan segera kami persiapkan."

Empat sisanya bergegas memasuki ruang gelap yang tertutup tirai cokelat pekat. Sementara sang putri berdiri sambil memijat keningnya yang kaku.

"Anda mendapatkan undangan makan bersama pagi ini dengan para anggota kerajaan. Karena itu, Pangeran Mahkota mengirimkan hadiah ini untuk, Putri." ungkap si gadis bercepol yang sudah kembali dengan sebuah gaun terlipat ditangannya.

Alis Rukia terangkat. Menatap gaun was- was seolah itu bisa hidup tiba- tiba dan mencekiknya hingga tewas. Lalu buru- buru ia berpikir tentang si pemberi gaun yang sepertinya adalah lelaki yang begitu sangat dibenci.

Mana mau dia menerima hadiah dari si mesum itu.

"Apakah ada gaun yang lain untukku?" tanya sang putri dijawab dengan kerjapan mata. "Atau aku bisa memakai gaun ini saja. Kurasa masih bersih." ujarnya mengendus apakah berbau atau tidak.

"Ta…tapi, Pangeran Kaien memintaku agar memastikan Anda memakainya."

Pangeran Kaien?

Sang pelayan sudah menunjukan wajah cemas. Seolah ia akan digantung di tiang gantungan jika tak berhasil melekatkan gaun itu ditubuh Rukia.

Nona Kuchiki bergumam. Si pemberi ternyata bukan Ichigo tapi Kaien. Mungkinkah itu pangeran lain? Memang ada berapa banyak pangeran di istana ini?

Rukia menggeleng sambil memutar bola mata. Mencoba menghentikan otaknya yang selalu saja suka berpikir. Apa urusannya dengan jumlah pangeran. Ia sudah capek sekarang.

"Baiklah. Aku pakai yang itu."

Terdengar helaan lega dari si pelayan dan tirai tersingkap, memunculkan seorang pelayan yang tadi masuk kesana.

"Silakan, Putri."

Gadis raven berjulukan Putri Hueco Mundo memasuki ruangan yang ternyata adalah sebuah kamar mandi. Bak besar dari kayu dengan uap hangat dan taburan kelopak bunga. Sangat menggiurkan. Wangi lavender menguar—begitu menenangkan. Dan Rukia tak sabar untuk segera menenggelamkan diri disana.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>arus Sang Kuchiki akui—ini adalah mandi termenyenangkan yang ia pernah alami. Setelah melalui banyak tragedi, yang ia butuhkan memang relaksasi. Pijatan mereka bahkan lebih baik dari Isane. Sangat memuaskan sampai lelah Rukia rontok satu per satu.

Selesai mengenakan gaun yang ternyata lebih mewah dari yang Rukia kira, ia kini duduk di kursi dan membiarkan para pelayan itu mengotak- atik rambut dan wajahnya. Mengolesi endapan berwarna putih yang terasa ringan dan menyerap dipori wajah. Baunya sedikit tercium seperti air terjun—segar. Ah, dia harus membawa pulang itu nanti saat kembali.

Rukia melirik ke atas sambil menggerakan kepalanya pelan. Dan timbul getaran halus diikuti suara gemerincing. Apa ia sedang mengenakan mahkota?

"Pangeran Kaien sudah menunggu Anda, Putri." ujar si cepol yang akhirnya ia tahu bernama Momo, membungkuk hormat.

Lalu sebelum Rukia sempat berkata- kata, kelima pelayan itu bergegas keluar dan diganti dengan pemuda…Ichigo?!

Lelaki itu membungkuk sebagai salam sebelum ia berkata:

"Apa aku datang terburu?"

Senyumnya ramah dan mengetok kepala gadis dihadapannya. Ia mengerjap dan pangeran mahkota mendekat.

"Kau terlihat terkejut." tukasnya begitu sampai lalu sedikit membungkuk untuk mensejajarkan mata. "Apa aku mirip seseorang yang pernah kau temui, Putri?"

Rukia berdehem. Untaian emas dikepalanya saling beradu. Lalu cepat- cepat ia berucap:

"Tidak…hanya saja…kau terlihat sedikit mirip Si Labu."

"Labu?" Dahi Kaien mengernyit."Ah, maksudnya Ichigo?" tanyanya kemudian terkekeh geli, menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih begitu Rukia mengangguk. "Bukan 'sedikit' jika aku boleh meralat, tapi 'sangat'"

Ada yang meniup uap hangat ke hati Rukia. Sepertinya berasal dari air bak mandi.

"Banyak yang mengatakan kami sangat mirip, Putri. Tapi aku bisa menjamin, aku sangat jauh berbeda dengannya." kerlingnya nakal dan membuat Rukia teringat pada sosok Cassanova. Dan itu membuatnya entah bagaimana merasa aman.

Mereka berdua sangat berbeda. Seperti langit dan bumi. Dan Ichigo sudah pasti buminya.

"Aku Kaien Kurosaki, Pangeran Pertama." salamnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Ruk…" Mulut Rukia berhenti dan maju ke depan. Hampir saja ia keceplosan. Dan ngomong- ngomong, siapa nama Putri Kerajaan Hueco Mundo? Mustahil Rukia bukan? Ya, Tuhan. Kenapa dia tidak tanya pada Nel waktu itu.

"Putri?"

Kaien mengerjap melihat sang putri yang memonyongkan bibirnya seperti ikan cucut. Lebih terheran ketika mulut itu kini membuka- menutup menyerupai ikan dikolam pribadinya ketika muncul dipermukaan.

"Apa kau tahu siapa aku?" tanya Rukia balik dan jeda sebentar sebelum sang pangeran pertama menjawab.

"Tentu saja Putri dari Kerajaan Hueco Mundo."

"Kalau begitu kau pasti sudah tahu namaku bukan? Kenapa aku harus bersusah- payah memperkenalkan diri." tembaknya lagi menatap serius dan Kaien tertawa.

Ia membungkuk sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

_Apa aku salah bertindak?_ batin Rukia mengeratkan giginya seolah akan menerima pukulan.

"Seperti yang sudah kudengar, kau berlian yang langka." komen Kaien setelah berhenti tertawa dan alis sang putri bertaut. "Kau sangat menarik, Putri." pujinya menatap lembut dan Rukia merona.

"Pertama, Kerajaan kita bermusuhan dan tidak pernah ada kunjungan kekerabatan selama ini. Kedua, menurut rumor yang beredar, Kerajaan Hueco Mundo sangat melindungi putri tunggalnya. Jadi ia tidak tercium oleh para informan di seluruh negeri sihir. Dan ketiga, itu membuatku tidak pernah tahu seperti apa dirimu dan juga namamu." jelas Kaien panjang. Tersenyum manis dan membuat ketagihan. Seperti Turkish Delight yang pernah Rukia beli di Economy Candy.

"Kecuali satu, rumor bahwa kau sangat cantik."

Rukia terkikik. Biasanya ia akan marah jika ada yang merayunya seperti lelaki perlente. Tapi nampaknya Kaien melakukan itu sebagai sebuah candaan kecil.

"Aku Rukia." ujar sang putri tenang. Ia bisa memainkan karakternya dengan baik jika belum ditentukan bersifat seperti apa. "Panggil saja begitu."

"Kau tampak jelas berbeda dengan apa yang ku dengar dari Ichigo." gumam Kaien mengelus dada dan mengamati sang putri dari kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Memang apa yang dia katakan?" sambar Rukia langsung bersedekap dan wajah ketus.

Melihat perubahan emosi Rukia yang berputar cepat, kembali membuat Kaien tersenyum. Ia menahan kikik dan itu membuat gadis berponi merengut.

"Sesuatu yang kurasa lebih baik Ichigo sendiri yang mengatakannya. Mari." dalih Kaien merentangkan tangannya, mempersilakan sang tawanan untuk berjalan mendahului.

Mendengus seraya berjalan kesal, Rukia melewati Putra Mahkota dan berharap bisa mengorek isi dalam mulutnya. Si Labu itu pasti sudah bicara yang tidak- tidak tentangnya. Awas saja kalau nanti bertemu. Akan Rukia buat dia menyesal.

Keluar dari kamarnya, dua penjaga sudah siaga mengikuti dari belakang. Dan Rukia tak henti- hentinya memutar kepalanya dengan takjub. Pada keindahan ditiap sudut istana yang sangat klasik seolah dia sedang pengambilan gambar untuk film fantasi. Ah, tidak. Memang dia berada di dunia itu saat ini.

Para penjaga yang mengenakan baju besi dan penutup kepala membungkuk ketika dia dan Kaien lewat. Hanya berdua, setelah lelaki itu menyuruh para pengawal sebelumnya kembali dan tak mengikuti mereka.

Di sisi kanan, pagar setinggi setengah meter terlihat segar karena ditumbuhi rerumputan yang merambat dan sedang berbunga. Percampuran warna hijau serta ungu, sangat pas sekali. Beberapa pot berbentuk guci pendek diletakkan diatas pagar dan bunga berbentuk hati warna merah pudar, sedang mekar.

Melintasi pagar, warna hijau meliuk membentuk labirin di taman istana. Terawat rapi dan tanpa dedaunan kering yang merusak pemandangan.

Tiba disebuah ruangan besar yang megah, kaki putri tunggal keluarga Kuchiki berhenti. Memutar tubuhnya sambil bergumam 'Waah' dengan penuh ketakjuban.

Pilar berukir terpasang di kedua sisi. Besar dan kokoh, menjaga ketinggian atap yang menjulang dengan lampu kristal yang bergantung sebanyak tiga buah. Lilin- lilin memenuhi sisi lampu yang berbentuk bunga, berkilau ketika disinari cahaya dari jendela dan mata Rukia menangkap ornamen kotak- kotak besar yang menggantung di atas kepalanya.

"Ini aula pesta di istana." ucap Kaien tanpa ditanggapi oleh lawan bicaranya yang terlihat sibuk mengamati.

Melanjutkan tur gratisnya yang sekarang membuat Rukia antusias, ia sampai di ruang tengah yang lelaki itu bilang biasa digunakan untuk pertemuan keluarga kerajaan. Sebuah meja bundar nan besar terpajang di pusat ruangan bersama vas berisi bunga mawar. Disekelilingnya hanya terdapat pilar yang ditutupi tirai dan guci- guci besar serta lampu lilin yang terbuat dari emas. Nampak sedikit kosong memang. Tapi mungkin untuk mengoptimalkan acara dan menyamankan para tamu yang datang.

Dua orang penjaga yang berdiri disisi tangga menuju lantai kedua, memberi hormat saat mereka sampai. Tangga itu tak terlalu tinggi, tapi cukup membuat Rukia merasa mengintimidasi dua orang yang ada dibawahnya.

Bersambung ke area selanjutnya, Kaien berbelok ke kanan dan kembali menyusuri koridor panjang yang lebar. Sedikit temaram karena jendela hanya ada beberapa, namun justru itu membuat suasana terasa tenang. Jika dihitung- hitung, mungkin Rukia sudah berjalan sampai setengah kilometer.

"Kita sudah sampai." ujar Kaien berhenti disebuah pintu besar yang lebih mirip gerbang bagi Rukia.

Dua penjaga mendorong pintu dan lagi- lagi—sempurna. Ruangan yang kali ini tak kalah mewah dari yang lain hingga membuat Rukia menelan ludah. Ia memang berada jauh dari dunia nyata. Tapi ini sungguh terlihat nyata.

Kaien menuntun tamu—atau lebih tepat tawanannya untuk masuk. Kursi bertahtakan batu berwarna- warni seperti berlian dan berukir dengan sapuhan emas, membuat Rukia mengira- ngira berapa uang yang akan ia habiskan untuk mendapatkan replikanya. Lalu ia berhenti ketika dilihatnya tiga orang sudah mengisi kursi di bagian ujung.

Seorang berambut caramel panjang, mengenakan mahkota kecil diatas kepalanya. Matanya mencuri lirik ke arah Rukia yang berada dipangkal meja, lalu kembali menunduk. Memainkan jemarinya diatas pangkuan dan semu kemerahan membuat pipinya yang putih tampak seperti buah persik masak.

Didepannya, lelaki yang ia panggil malaikat biru, Grimmjow, tengah duduk dan menatap Rukia juga. Dan yang terakhir, seorang berambut jabrik seperti nanas tetapi berwarna merah. Dengan tato hampir diseluruh tubuhnya. Memandang tajam seolah memeriksa setiap jengkal badan Rukia. Seperti petuga keamanan di bandara.

"Silakan."

Kaien kembali menyadarkan Putri Hueco Mundo yang sedikit gugup. Ia duduk di kursi pangkal—nomor satu disisi kiri.

Meja makan dilapisi kain bordir emas sepanjang dua belas meter. Perlengkapan makan tertata rapi seperti jamuan besar. Padahal begitu banyak kursi kosong yang tak berpenghuni. Dan kaki Rukia bergerak- gerak gelisah dibalik kain.

Ia hampir saja menggulingkan kursi karena ikut mendadak berdiri ketika empat manusia disekeliling meja bangkit. Pengawal menyerukan sesuatu. Kedatangan dari yang paling berkuasa—Raja Karakura.

Seperti diacungi pedang tepat didepan mata, nafas Rukia berhenti ketika lelaki tinggi nan besar lewat dan duduk disebelahnya—tepat dipangkal. Lalu wanita paruh baya berambut emas yang sangat cantik, berhadapan langsung dengannya—tersenyum lembut.

"Silakan duduk." sila sang raja membuat kepalanya menoleh cepat lalu buru- buru duduk. Ia harus segera menenangkan diri jika tak mau penyamarannya kacau.

Para pelayan datang. Dengan cekatan menyusun berpiring- piring menu yang masih mengepul. Terlalu ramai untuk ukuran sebuah sarapan yang beranggota tujuh orang, namun sepertinya memang begitu tradisi yang ada.

Lempengan daging panggang kecokelatan dengan lumuran saus kental hitam menjadi pilihan Rukia dari sekian masakan yang menurutnya aneh. Ada sup hijau mendidih seperti ramuan sihir mematikan—semangkok besar, campuran sayuran yang terlihat seperti pelangi, dan banyak lagi. Yang tentunya akan menghilangkan nafsu makan Rukia jika terus- terusan mengamati.

Satu suapan masuk dan gadis itu tertegun. Rasanya tak seburuk kelihatannya. Sedikit pedas dan manis juga daging yang empuk. Apa mereka memakai daging domba?

"Apa ini sesuai dengan seleramu, Putri?" tanya Raja disela perjamuan makan dan Rukia meletakkan pisau dan garpunya sebelum mengangguk.

"Sangat enak." pujinya membuat Grimmjow melirik sementara Renji sibuk mengunyah jamur kering dimangkuk supnya.

Raja Isshin tersenyum. Terlihat mirip Kaien dan lelaki itu kini sedang menyendok daun hijau yang diiris tipis bercambur biji polong seperti buah zaitun—disebelah ibunya.

Tangan sang putri baru saja akan kembali memegang garpu ketika gebrakan keras terdengar dari balik punggungnya.

Dentingan sendok berhenti. Semua mata menatap ke arah Rukia. Ah bukan dia, melainkan seseorang yang dengan langkah besar berjalan penuh kilatan emosi. Kerutan diwajahnya menyiratkan benar ia sedang diambang batas.

"Ichigo…"

Kaien memanggil nama adiknya yang mengagetkan Rukia. Kepala gadis itu berputar, dan lelaki berperawakan tegap sudah berdiri disampingnya. Dengan kerutan keras dan tangan terkepal. Ia mengenakan jubah tanpa lengan warna hitam. Sabuknya tak terpasang. Membuat tubuh Ichigo tak berbentuk seperti batang pisang karena kebesaran. Tali sepatunya terabai begitu saja. Dan satu hal—berantakan.

"Apa benar yang kudengar ini?" tanyanya menekan suara dan Grimmjow serta Renji saling berpandangan. Inoue mengerjap sambil meremas sendok ditangan.

Raja Isshin tak bergeming. Wajahnya dingin, tak seramah saat bertanya pada Rukia sebelumnya.

"Ini acara perjamuan, Ichigo. Dimana sopan santunmu?" ujarnya balik bertanya dengan nada datar tanpa melihat ke arah anaknya sedikitpun.

"Aku sedang menuntut jawaban, Ayah."

Jemari Ichigo terlihat memutih karena kepalan yang terlampau kuat. Kemarahannya tak main- main. Berada didekatnya, membuat Rukia merinding.

Terdengar tarikan nafas panjang dari sang raja. Lalu ia menatap tawanannya serius.

"Maafkan aku, Putri. Sepertinya kau harus menunda untuk menyelesaikan acara makanmu." sesalnya tak terdengar bersalah dan Ichigo menggerakan sklera untuk menatap gadisnya. Amukannya berubah menjadi sebuah kekecewaan yang terhalang.

"Aku ingin menawarkan sebuah kesepakatan." mulai raja tanpa basa- basi dan semua yang hadir menanti dengan tegang. Ia menyatukan tangannya diatas meja. Menatap violet Rukia yang waspada. Membuatnya terlihat tangguh dimata Raja Isshin. " Sebuah ikatan pernikahan." ucapnya tak ragu.

Perubahan ukuran pupil Sang Kuchiki jelas menandakan ia terkejut. Tapi itu tak hanya melandanya. Seperti wabah penyakit, keterkejutan itu menular ke yang lain.

"Dengan putra pertamaku, Kaien Kurosaki."

KLONTANG

Bunyi sendok jatuh dari tangan Orihime menegaskan betapa mencengangkan suara yang baru saja bergema di ruang makan. Lebih menakutkan dari auman singa buas ataupun angin ribut. Sebuah sihir yang maha dahsyat. Karena membekukan dunia dalam sekejap.

Mulut Rukia membuka. Berbisik serak seperti terserang batuk menahun.

"A…apa…?" cicitnya ciut.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>angit di Karakura saat itu memang terlihat biru. Setelah kemenangannya menerobos istana dan menculik sang putri, membekaslah langit merah di Hueco Mundo.

Penyerangan saat penguasa tak berada dibenteng, yang tersebut sebagai tindakan pengecut menjadi hal pertama yang akan tertoreh. Bau anyir masih menguar. Membakar dendam kian besar dan nyalang. Tanah terasa lembab setelah terkena tumpahan darah. Padahal notabennya timbunan pasir dipadang yang luas. Sebuah gurun yang bahkan tak mau menyerap tetesan hujan jika mau turun.

Kerajaan ditengah padang pasir—begitulah mereka menyebut Kerajaan Hueco Mundo. Berdiri kokoh diteriknya matahari saat siang, dan kota dingin yang mati saat bulan mengganti. Tak ada pepohonan hidup. Hanya batang- batang gersang yang malang.

Sang Raja, Sousuke Aizen, dikenal sangat pemberani. Tegas dan juga misterius. Tak ada yang tahu apa isi dalam pikirannya. Semula tersenyum, namun seketika membunuh dengan tenang tanpa ampun. Seperti pembunuhan adalah sebuah seni yang sangat indah.

Lelaki itu pula, yang kini berdiri di sebuah ruang besar yang ganjil. Menatap ranjang besar dengan seprai berantakan setelah melewati timbunan mayat dan bangunan istana yang separuhnya hancur. Matanya tak henti menatap secarik kain putih yang teronggok.

Dibelakangnya, masuk pemuda bertampang datar dengan rambut hitam. Bola matanya menatap punggung sang ayah dengan emerald tanpa emosi. Ditunggunya respon ayahnya dan sesekali melirik ruangan. Lalu terpaku pada pakaian dalam wanita dibawah ranjang dan noda merah diatas seprai.

"Ulqiorra." panggil Raja Aizen memperdengarkan suara baritonnya. Yang dipanggil mendekat. Tepat berhenti dibelakang penguasa Hueco Mundo dan menunggu.

"Sepertinya 'dia' sudah datang."

Ulqiorra tak bersuara. Garis menurun seperti air mata diwajahnya terlihat menyedihkan.

"Saatnya mengambil 'sesuatu' yang seharusnya menjadi milik kita." ucap Raja Aizen tersenyum namun dengan hawa gelap pekat yang membuat Ulqiorra sesak. Dahinya sedikit mengerut namun tatapan tanpa ekspresi masih belum berubah.

"Persiapkan semuanya."

"Baik." jawab Ulqiorra pendek dan segera ber_shonido._

* * *

><p>Yeaaay…finished! Finally…#Peres anduk<p>

Ini adalah fic kedua yang lumayan menguras otak. Bolak- balik ganti plot karena ngga sesuai #ketahuan author bego

Pembuatan sempet berhenti karena ide bener- bener mentok. Tapi setelah baca review, ternyata banyak juga yang sudi suka #hhahaha

Arigatou minnaaaa…XD

Jd semangat lagi dan hope it will explain the previous matter. Kira- kira Minna- minna sekalian sudah bisa nyambung ceritanya'kah? #main jari

Untuk scene chap 2, uda mulai muncul jabatan- jabatan dan juga kerajaan XD…And let me give a bit information about that.

Dunia Sihir ada 3 Kerajaan. Karakura, Hueco Mundo dan Seireitei (belom sempet muncul). Masing- masing kerajaan punya Dewan Tertinggi, istilahnya kyk badan penasehat gitu kali, yah, klo di Indonesia…#hhahha, ngaco

Dewan Tertinggi lebih berkuasa dari Raja. Dan diatas Dewan Tertinggi ada Penguasa Tertinggi (yang ini terdiri dari beberapa orang aja). Terus ada Penjaga Gerbang Dunia Sihir (seperti Nel), tugasnya menjaga Gerbang Senkaimon (penghubung dengan dunia manusia). Dia punya kuasa untuk menunjuk seorang Pembawa Pesan. Nah, Pembawa Pesan Sendiri punya andil yang ngga bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Nanti bakal dijelasin di chap- chap selanjutnya dan disini masih rahasia, hhehe…

Buat para penggemar Grimmjow yg kasar dan urakan, di fic ini akan kecewa berat XD…gomene… Author ingin membuat Grimmy yg manis kek kucing #puspuspus. Karena biasanya dia selalu saingan sama Ichi, disini dibuat sodara baik #author ngs Bombay krn harapannya terkabul

And ini balasan review yg tak ter-PM:

**Virgo24** : thank you for reviewing virgo-san…author sempet mampet ide…hahaha

Tp ini uda update…hope you will enjoy this chap…(^_^)

**noName**: Benarkah? Arigatou…ini uda update…please, enjoy Name-san *namamu lucu (^_^)

**Yuki** : Masuk ke dunia lain XD #taraaaaaaaaa

Hhhaa…it's okay…bagian itu sy jg sebenarnya no komen…kq bisa buat begitu #lap mimisan

Ichi pst punya alasan kenp dy begitu…emang egois, sih…tp Ichi tetep kereen XD

Owhh…sudah pasti…Rukia adalah satu- satunya perempuan yg akan dia nikahi…klo Ruki ngga ada, Ichi akan nikah sm author…#digebukin massal

Thank you for the review Yuki-san…

**RinTYC** : hhhaha…gomene….

Semoga gantungnya ngga ketinggian….#hah?

Dan dgn kemunculan chap 2 ini, moga uda bisa nampak ceritanya…

Thank you for the review Rin-san

**Darries** : Iyah…dy tega…lebih tepatnya authornya yg tega…#ngs dipojokan

Rukia ketarik ke dunia sihir...:D

Putri yg asli msh dirahasiakan keberadaannya…blm bs di ceritkan disni…hhhehe…

Gomen…

Uda ke serang…di serang waktu rajanya ngga ada…jd istana yg cuma ditunggu sm prajurit krn Aizen and Ulqui pergi untuk urus sesuatu…tp blm kalah kq…tujuan penyerangan cm buat nyulik putrinya aja…#malah slh culik pula

Ini uda update…hope you'll enjoy this chap….arigatou for the review darries-san…=D

**Guest** : Ini multichap kq…jd kemungkinan agak pnjg..hhehe…maaf baru update…ide nya ngga dapet- dapet…hahhaa…hope you'll enjoy this chap…arigatou for reviewing Guest-san…

**Ulvha** : ne…sudah di lanjut Ulvha-san…please enjoy…and thank you for the review =D

**Fuuchi** : ini uda dilanjut…please enjoy….Ichi emang ganteng koq…ototnya yang bikin klepek- klepek #auhtor kejang- kejang hhhaha…thank you for the review Fuuchi-san

**UL** : hahha…makasih…ini uda update…please enjoy…arigatou uda review UL-san…

**Rukichigo** : ini uda update…maaf klo lama, hhaha…arigatou uda review Rukichigo-san…please enjoy this chap…

**Kanami-san** : Pindah dunia Kanami-san…ke dunia sihir…Rukia mau jd bolang…hahhak

Hhaha….itu author dpt wangsit untuk adegan itu stlh semedi 3 tahun…#what?!

Iyah..author hrap jg Rukia nanti punya kesempatan untuk nimpuk Ichi #smirk

Ichi nya sih mau…tp kayaknya Ruki yg ngg mau…hhahak

Tng aja Kanami-san…Ruki selalu jd gadis tangguh yg tegar…

Yups…yoroshiku ne Kanami-san…hope you'll enjoy this chap…arigatou for reviewing

And last but no least, thank you so much for readers…for the review, fave and follow (^_^),

This fic is nothing without you, guys…#lidah kegigit, hhaha

See you soon on Chapter 3…


	3. Chapter 3

Meet again...yeyeyy-lalala...

Akhirnya chapter 3 muncul...hhoho...

Maaf jika terlalu lama update...author harus membelah diri ngurus hidup, bhahaha

Dan ngga berlama-lama...chapter 3 released for you guys...please, enjoy reading (^.^)

**Original Chara : Tite Kubo**

**Story : Ayra El irista**

**WARNING:**

OOC, AU, GAJE, TYPO(S), Abal, Kacau, Membosankan,

Bahasa ngawur, Tanpa Pemeriksaan Ulang

Dan seterus nya dan seterusnya...

Kemungkinan besar banyak cacat tanda baca (_ _)"

yang berefek buat mata jereng #hakhakhak

Rated : M (smirk)

Don't like Don't read.

(^_^)

**Chapter III**

**Pernikahan**

**I**chigo baru saja selesai mandi. Wangi lemon segar bercampur bergamot mengitari udara disekitarnya. Hawa dingin sekarang sudah bercampur dengan atmosfir hangat. Cahaya matahari menyinari bebas. Tirai kamar terselampir rapi disisi jendela. Bukti para pelayan pribadinya sudah menjamah ruang tidur Ichigo saat ia berendam dalam air hangat.

Diambilnya pakaian yang terlipat diatas meja besar dipojok kamar dan segera dikenakan. Mata Ichigo menerobos keluar. Ke kejauhan. Pada karpet hijau yang ditutupi atap biru cerah. Mengingatkannya pada si adik lelaki—Grimmjow. Pangeran nakal yang selalu mendapat jitakan darinya saat berbuat ceroboh.

Lalu Pangeran Karakura itu mendengus. Tersenyum simpul.

Dipakainya sepatu boots hitam dan membiarkan jubahnya tak terkancing.

'Cukup unik' 'begitu kata Grimmjow. 'Kebiasaan aneh' itu pendapat Kaien. Disaat orang- orang mempunyai kebiasaan untuk menyelesaikan urusan dengan pakaian lebih dulu, maka Ichigo kebalikannya. Sesudah berpakaian, ia akan memakai sepatu, mengikatnya rapi baru kemudian beralih kembali ke bajunya. Alasannya, ia tak suka melihat kakinya telanjang lama- lama. Ah, itu'kan terserah dia.

Sang Pangeran duduk dikursi empuk dan menarik salur hitam disepatunya ketika tiba- tiba pintu terbuka keras. Membuat Ichigo mendongak cepat dan menaikan alis sebelah saat melihat siapa yang datang berkunjung pagi-pagi.

Bibi Rangiku berjalan dengan wajah—cemas. Mendekati keponakannya sebelum ia sempat berdiri.

"Apa kau sudah mendengar beritanya?" tanyanya berdiri dengan sedikit tersengal. Apa bibinya baru saja berlari dan tidak ber_shunpo?_

Ichigo menautkan kedua alisnya yang memang sudah menyatu. Kepalanya tertuntut berputar cepat. Setelah ia membuka mata pagi ini, belum ada laporan apapun yang sampai ke telinganya. Dan kemana wakilnya itu raib?

"Mengenai?"

Tak banyak yang bisa Ichigo katakan. Sedikit kekhawatiran juga menghentikan kegiatannya untuk bersiap memulai hari. Kedua tangannya masih diam memegang tali sepatu.

Bibi Rangiku mendesah sambil menutup mata. Ia berbalik untuk mengambil nafas sambil memegang dahinya. Menunjukkan sesuatu yang gawat—yang Ichigo tak ketahui. Dia benar- benar akan menggantung wakilnya, Si Rambut Nanas.

"Ayahmu mengundang Putri Hueco Mundo pada perjamuan makan pagi ini." jelas Bibi Rangiku kembali menghadap Ichigo dan lelaki itu belum menemukan bagian buruknya. "Dia akan mengajukan—" Bibi Rangiku menahan nafas. "Memaksanya untuk menikahi Pangeran Mahkota."

Mata Ichigo melebar dan berdiri dengan terkejut. Maniknya tertuju lurus pada kebingungan sang bibi. Sepatunya terabai. Bersembunyi dibalik ujung jubah yang terjuntai karena tak tertahan sabuk.

"Aku sudah berusaha menjelaskan situasimu, Ichigo." ujarnya langsung sambil merentangkan dua tangannya. Keponakannya terlihat ingin mengubur Kerajaan Karakura ditumpukan tanah merah. "Tapi tak berhasil. Ayahmu memiliki rencana—Ichigo!"

Belum selesai Sang Perdana Mentri berucap, Pangeran Kedua sudah melangkah gusar menuju pintu.

"Tunggu, Ichigo! Kau mau kemana?" tahan bibinya mencekal setelah setengah berlari mengejar panglima kerajaan.

Kerutan di dahi Keturunan Kurosaki makin menjadi. Tangannya sudah menggenggam kuat hingga buku- buku jemarinya memutih.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Rukia menikah dengan Kaien, Bi." tegasnya menggeram dan menarik lengannya hingga sang bibi sedikit tersentak. Bunyi sepatu yang sedikit terseret menuju arah pintu. Dan begitu keluar, Ichigo segera ber_shunpo_ menuju ruang perjamuan.

.

.

.

**I**a menggebrak pintu keras. Membuat orang pasti berpikir ia ingin merobohkannya. Tapi tidak. Ichigo sedang menahan gelombang mendidih seperti terebus dikuali besar hingga ia tak bisa mengontrol kekuatannya. Langkahnya gusar dan besar. Mendekati meja perjamuan dan semua mata mengarah padanya.

Ia tak menanggapi keterkejutan seluruh anggota perjamuan akan kedatangan Ichigo yang tiba- tiba. Langsung berhenti tepat disamping penguasa Karakura bersingasana dan memulai dakwaan.

"Apa benar yang kudengar ini?" tanyanya pada sang ayah, menekan suara dan Grimmjow serta Renji saling berpandangan. Orihime mengerjap sambil meremas sendok ditangan.

Raja Isshin tak bergeming. Wajahnya dingin—seolah tak tertarik untuk menanggapi. Namun setelah merasakan _reiatsu_ anaknya yang membara, ia tahu tak punya pilihan lain.

"Aku ingin menawarkan sebuah kesepakatan." mulai raja tanpa basa- basi dan semua yang hadir menanti dengan tegang. Ia menyatukan tangannya diatas meja. Menatap violet Rukia yang waspada. Membuatnya terlihat tangguh dimata Raja Isshin. " Sebuah ikatan pernikahan." ucapnya tak ragu.

Perubahan ukuran pupil Sang Kuchiki jelas menandakan ia terkejut. Tapi itu tak hanya melandanya. Seperti wabah penyakit, keterkejutan itu menular ke yang lain.

"Dengan putra pertamaku, Kaien Kurosaki."

Mulut Rukia membuka. Berbisik serak seperti terserang batuk menahun.

"A…apa…?" cicitnya ciut.

Ichigo mengadu giginya. Gumpalan kecewa menyerang kerongkongan yang mengganggu laju pernafasan. Dadanya seperti tersekat- sekat. Terbagi antara emosi, tak percaya, kalut dan berontak. Diliriknya sang kakak yang mengatupkan mulut rapat. Ternyata dia juga belum tahu.

"Kami menawarkan sebuah penyatuan antara Kerajaan Karakura dengan Hueco Mundo. Menyudahi peperangan yang terjadi selama ratusan tahun. Dan bukankah kau juga menginginkan hal yang sama?" tanya Raja Isshin tajam, membuat Rukia menjadi pusat perhatian. Belalakan mata menyerang seperti hujatan tanpa ampun. "Kudengar kau melakukan pemberontakan. Mengumpulkan pasukan untuk menentang ayahmu yang tak mau menyetujui perjanjian damai."

Jantung Rukia berhenti bekerja. Jemarinya teremas kasar dibawah meja. Wajahnya tenang. Tak menyiratkan keterkejutan apapun. Ia terlalu pandai untuk menyimpan sejuta pergolakan rasa dengan kawakan.

"Ayah—"

"Jangan menyela pembicaraan seorang raja, Ichigo." perintah sang ayah cepat dan melirik piring Rukia dengan daging panggang terpotong sedikit. Membungkam sengit menjadi ketidakberdayaan.

"Jadi aku tertuduh sebagai pengkhianat?" sela Rukia setelah menarik nafas. Terdengar mengolok dan Ichigo tertegun pada putrinya. Sang Ratu, Masaki Kurosaki, terkejut ketika suaminya tertawa pelan. Membuat meja sedikit bergetar dan ketiga putranya menatap dengan awas.

"Aku tidak mengatakan begitu, Putri. Mata- mata kerajaan yang memberiku informasi itu." sangkalnya, menatap Kaien yang terkejut akan mata-mata kerajaan yang dirahasiakan. "Seseorang yang pastinya sangat dekat dengan sang raja hingga bisa memantaumu yang terkurung." Senyum penuh keyakinan tergantung.

"Atau—" Raja Isshin bergumam dan menautkan jemari. "Ganti saja sebutan 'pengkhianat' itu menjadi seseorang yang bergerak lebih tepat—yang memikirkan masa depan Negeri Sihir dan karena itu, ini adalah kerjasama yang saling menguntungkan." Rukia menahan nafas dengan ekspresi datar. Padahal ia disuguhkan pemandangan kawanan hiu yang berenang bebas dibawah kakinya dan dia bisa terjun kapan saja.

Keringat dingin menjilati punggungnya yang terasa kebas. Membuatnya semakin sulit menghirup udara. Otaknya berargumen tangkas. Menyerap informasi yang ia terima.

Benarkah Putri Hueco Mundo seorang pemberontak bangsanya sendiri? Bagaimana ia bisa yakin kalau itu benar? Mana mungkin seorang putri berkhianat. Ataukah itu hanya sebuah jebakan untuk mengusik jati diri yang sebenarnya. Ah, tapi dia bilang ada mata- mata disana yang memberitahunya tentang informasi itu. Dan lagipula—dia tak punya jawaban selain 'iya' bukan?

Rukia menelan ludah. Mengingat suara Nel yang mengancamnya untuk menjaga rahasia dirinya yang seorang Pembawa Pesan. Membayangkan dimana ia akan berakhir jika ketahuan. Tiang gantungankah? Pemenggal Kepala? Atau yang lebih buruk dilempar ke laut dan dilahap Kraken? Ya, Tuhan. Seharusnya saat itu ia banyak bertanya pada gadis kucing sialan itu.

"Dan bagaimana jika aku menolak?" tanya Rukia balik setelah menghardik dirinya untuk kembali fokus. Bukan saatnya mengumpat.

Sang Raja terlihat sedikit terusik. Melihat sikap tawanannya yang bertahan dan tak gentar. Ketegaran luar biasa yang tak dimiliki putri pada umumnya. Menarik sekali.

Senyum terkembang di wajah sang raja. Ia melirik Ichigo sekilas. Putranya tersudut dipojok labirin karena tak bisa keluar.

"Kalau begitu kami terpaksa membunuhmu."

"Ayah!"

Ichigo berteriak dan menahan diri untuk tak membayangkan tangannya membalik meja perjamuan. Matanya tersulut api. _Reiatsu-_nya tak terkontrol. Membuat Renji sedikit menahan nafas dan Grimmjow melotot kaget. Orihime terbatuk- batuk kecil. Memegang dadanya yang sedikit terhimpit karena desakan panas. Dan menjadi penyadar kakaknya untuk mengontrol _reiatsu_ yang menyakiti hampir semua yang ada diruang perjamuan.

Kali ini wajah datar Rukia pecah. Lidahnya kaku dan ia menelan ludah. Kata 'membunuh' terus berputar- putar dikepalanya.

"Kau adalah seorang tawanan dikerajaan ini, Putri." mulai Raja Isshin mengabaikan pucat diwajah istrinya yang tegang. "Jika kau menolak pernikahan, maka Dewan Agung akan mengirimmu ke Penjara Terlarang karena kau adalah putri dari kerajaan musuh. Dan itu adalah hal yang sangat mudah untuk dilakukan."

Penjelasan sang raja mengaduk- aduk isi kepala Rukia hingga membuanyat pening. Apa itu Dewan Agung? Penjara Terlarang? Apa maksud semuanya? Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Ditariknya nafas dalam- dalam dan berusaha tetap berpikir jernih—menemukan jalan keluar agar ia tak mati di dunia terkutuk ini.

"Tapi semua akan berbeda jika kau sudah menjadi anggota kerajaan. Dewan Agung tak akan bisa menyentuhmu."

Kaien menatap lekat gadis dihadapannya dengan wajah iba. Ia seorang putri terhormat, terculik ke negeri asing dan menjadi tawanan lalu sekarang dipaksa untuk menikah. Ayahnya benar- benar keterlaluan.

"Bukankah sudah saatnya mengakhiri pertikaian ini? Demi kelangsungan negeri sihir."

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya itu semua?" tanya Rukia berusaha bersuara tegas meski sedikit bergetar. Ichigo menoleh. Menatapnya seolah dia memakai topeng mengerikan paling aneh sejagad raya.

Raja Isshin mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang.

"Kau tak punya pilihan lain, Putri." desahnya kalah menyadarkan Rukia ia telah menjadi boneka kayu yang digerakkan melalui benang. Tak memiliki hak untuk memilih.

Sekali lagi Rukia menghirup nafas dalam. Entah kapan ketegangan dihidupnya akan berakhir sejak kedatangannya ke dunia sihir. Ia selalu saja berlari ketakutan dalam kebingungan. Dan terperangkap tanpa bisa selamat.

"Kalau begitu aku mempunyai beberapa syarat." ucap Rukia menatap lurus. Mengejutkan semua anggota kerajaan—terutama Ichigo.

"Rukia—"

"Pertama, ini pernikahan pura- pura. Hanya sebuah kesepakatan dan aku tak mau kehidupan sepasang suami-istri ada didalamnya." ujarnya dengan sekali tarikan nafas. Membuat Ichigo entah bagaimana sedikit merasa lega dan Kaien mengangkat alis—tercengang.

"Dua, aku boleh melakukan apapun yang aku mau selama itu masih dalam batas peraturan istana." lanjutnya sudah menyusun rencana untuk menguak tugasnya sebagai Si Pembawa Pesan. Ia bisa mulai dengan mengorek informasi dari Kerajaan Karakura.

"Dan terakhir—" diliriknya seluruh anggota kerajaan seolah menantang bahwa ia bukan mahluk lemah dan mudah untuk ditaklukan. "Tak ada yang boleh memerintah, membuat keputusan akan hidupku kecuali diriku sendiri."

Bibir Raja Isshin terkembang. Ia hampir saja tertawa keras melihat keberanian Rukia dan keangkuhannya yang begitu bersinar. Dia lebih pantas menjadi panglima perang daripada putri yang terkurung di istana.

Grimmjow dan Renji saling mengernyit. Bertanya dalam diam. Yang lainnya larut dalam pemikiran sendiri- sendiri.

Ichigo memejamkan mata sambil mengumpat dalam. Keputusan terakhir sudah bisa ia tebak. Kebodohan gadisnya yang membuatnya ingin menggoncang bahu kecil itu sampai sadar. Haruskah ia melepasnya untuk menikah dengan sang kakak?

"Aku setuju."

Ratu Masaki menghela nafas. Disebelahnya—Kaien, tersenyum kaku saat sang ibu menatapnya lega.

Kening Rukia berdenyut. Pelipisnya juga terasa sakit. Mungkin terlalu banyak berpikir hingga ia terserang vertigo dadakan.

"Baiklah." desahnya berat. "Aku bersedia."

_Semoga keputusannya tak salah,_ harapnya. Tidak—ini keputusan yang tepat. Daripada harus mati sia- sia digaris _start._ Paling tidak biarkan Rukia berusaha lari sampai setengah perjalanan. Untuk hasil akhir, kita lihat saja nanti.

.

.

.

**P**utri Hueco Mundo berjalan pelan . Menunduk menatap ujung kakinya yang bergerak maju secara bergantian. Seperti pelari yang tengah bersaing ketat di arena tanding.

Ia keluar setelah ditarik oleh Ichigo. Meninggalkan anggota kerajaan lainnya didalam ruang perjamuan.

Tangannya masih terpegang erat. Dan Rukia menurut saja kemana lelaki didepannya itu mengarahkan. Ia terlalu lelah. Dan tidur dalam jangka waktu yang lama sepertinya enak.

"Apa yang ada dikepalamu?" tanya Ichigo berbalik dan menyentakkan Rukia yang sedang melamun. Gadis itu mengerjap.

Sang pangeran melepas cengkraman dan bersedekap.

"Kau menerima pernikahan dengan Kaien?" tanyanya bersuara berat. Menyegel dongkol yang hampir bebas dan bisa menelan Rukia bulat-bulat.

Seharusnya dia yang bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah dilakukannya pada gadis mungil itu. Bukan sang kakak. Dan dia tak terima. Ah, tidak, tidak. Dia tak yakin hanya karena itu penyebab kegelisahannya saat ini.

"Lebih baik daripada aku mati sia- sia." cibir Rukia mendengus dan akan beranjak pergi. Namun tubuhnya tertarik ke belakang. Menghantam dada sang pangeran yang keras karena tak siap.

"Apa aku terlihat akan membiarkan itu terjadi?" desis Ichigo menatap marah. Membuat Rukia terkejut dan ia mendorong kuat.

"Apa sebenarnya masalahmu?" jeritnya frustasi. Ia selalu saja menjadi target pelampiasan Ichigo yang sangat mengesalkan. Lelaki itu tiba- tiba marah, lalu menggoda Rukia dan mendadak berubah lembut. Seperti Rukia adalah mainan yang bisa ia perlakukan sesuka hati.

Sang pangeran menaikan alisnya yang jingga.

"Masalah?" ulangnya. Ia terlihat kaget dan tak percaya. "Kaulah masalahnya, Rukia. Bagaimana bisa kau menikah dengan Kaien sementara aku sudah memilikimu."

Pipi sang Kuchiki memanas. Berubah merah saat mengingat pengalam pertamanya yang jujur saja—gila.

"Kau merendahkanku?" tanya Ichigo lagi menyipitkan mata—curiga. "Jadi ini sebuah balas dendam? Menjatuhkan nama baikku yang seorang pangeran dengan tidak bertanggung jawab dan melemparkannya kepada orang lain. Begitukah?" tuntutnya berkilat sementara putrinya membuka- tutup mulut tanpa bersuara.

_Yang benar saja!_

Lelaki didepannya itu sungguh perlu diberi pelajaran!

"Akh!"

Ichigo terpekik dan setengah membungkuk saat Rukia menendang tulang keringnya dengan sepatu kaca. Ia berharap pangeran mesum itu mengalami patah tulang dan tidak bisa jalan.

"Apa yang kau—"

"Berhentilah mengurusiku, Keran Bocor." umpatnya kesal karena dituduh yang tidak- tidak. Ichigo mengernyitkan dahi. Sambil mengusap- usap kakinya yang sekarang berdenyut.

"Kau sebut aku apa?" ulangnya tak mengerti.

"Keran bocor." jawab Rukia bercakak pinggang. Menanggapi omelan sang pangeran yang bertubi seperti nenek-nenek. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan balas dendam padamu. Jika punya, lebih baik aku berpikir bagaimana caranya kabur dari istana ini dan pulang." keluh sang putri uring- uringan. Rasanya dadanya nyaris meledak karena jengkel.

Ia mendesis. "Aku hanya seorang tawanan. Keputusan pernikahan ditentukan oleh raja dan aku tak punya pilihan lain." lanjutnya terengah sambil memegang kepala.

Ya, Tuhan—dia benar- benar bisa gila. Tertawan di dunia sihir dan sekarang akan menikah diusianya yang masih tujuh belas dengan seorang pangeran negeri dongeng. Lelucon apa ini?

Seraya menggeleng dan menghembuskan nafas kesal, nona muda berbalik akan pergi. Memutuskan untuk menyudahi perdebatan yang menguras tenaga sia-sia.

"Kalau begitu menikah saja denganku." ucap Ichigo menahan lengan Rukia dan dia terkesiap.

_Apa katanya barusan?_

Kepala Rukia terputar lambat. Seperti ketakutan untuk melihat sosok mengerikan yang tiba- tiba muncul dibalik punggung dalam kegelapan. Ia menatap bimbang sekaligus penasaran.

"Aku juga anggota kerajaan. Siapapun harusnya tak jadi masalah asalkan seorang Pangeran Karakura." jelasnya berwajah serius. Kembali mengabaikan peraturan seperti pemberontak.

Dan lagi- lagi kerutan bosan muncul didahi Rukia. Ia mendengus keras. Lalu menarik tangannya dengan paksa.

"Kalian pikir aku barang yang bisa dilempar kesana-kemari?" ujarnya marah. Setiap bersama Ichigo, hanya kekesalan saja yang terus-menerus menggerus kesabaran sang putri. Dia akan tua sebelum umurnya mencapai tiga puluh tahun karena terus menahan emosi. "Atau memang seperti itu sikap para anggota kerajaan disini. Selalu bersikap seenaknya." ketusnya berbalik dan berjalan dengan hentakan kaki yang cepat.

Kemarahan Ichigo berubah menjadi lelah. Ia menengadah seraya memejamkan mata. Merasakan tulang lehernya berbunyi ketika dia melakukan itu. Mereka selalu saja berselisih paham. Membuat yang mudah menjadi rumit. Bagaimana caranya agar gadis landak itu paham bahwa dia tak ingin Kaien menyentuhnya.

Lalu segera Ichigo ber_shunpo_ dan muncul tepat didepan putrinya.

Rukia tersentak dan memekik kecil. Dia hampir saja menabrak Ichigo—lagi. Dan jantungnya melompat- lompat seperti kanguru karena kaget.

"Bisa tidak jangan muncul tiba-tiba dihadapanku?!" sewotnya melotot. Menampilkan bola matanya yang akan keluar. Dan Ichigo menanggapi dengan santai. Seolah kekesalan Rukia adalah angin lalu.

"Aku belum selesai bicara." ujarnya datar.

Koridor sepi. Tanpa ada penjaga yang yang biasanya berdiri tegap bak patung lilin di museum. Udara sedikit gerah. Padahal pepohonan sedang bergoyang karena terkena angin. Menerbangkan dedaunan yang berguguran diatas rumput hijau.

"Aku yang melakukannya padamu, Rukia. Jadi akulah yang harus bertanggung jawab." ucap Ichigo melembut namun menatap dengan tajam. Wajahnya terlalu kasar untuk menjauhkan aura sangar seperti penculik anak-anak meski ia seorang pangeran.

Putri Hueco Mundo menatap balik. Masih ada sinar sebal yang belum padam. Mahkotanya bergemerincing seperti bunyi gelang kaki saat ia menoleh ke taman istana. Memandang seekor kupu- kupu berwarna kuning yang terbang melintasi bunga- bunga. Lalu ditundukannya kepala dan menatap sepatu sang pangeran yang belum tertali.

"Kau bisa terjatuh jika tidak mengikatnya." ujarnya menggeleng—takjub dia bisa peduli pada Si Labu. Dan malangnya tak ada tanggapan dari lelaki itu.

Bersikap lebih tenang, mata Rukia bergerak ke atas. Berhenti tepat di dada Ichigo yang tak tersembunyi karena jubahnya yang tak terkancing. Terlihat keras namun nyaman. Rukia pernah merasakannya sekali. Lalu bahu bidang itu me... Oh, hentikan itu! hardiknya cepat- cepat.

Pangeran Kurosaki sedikit menunduk saat putrinya tiba- tiba memejamkan mata seperti melihat monster laut. Tangannya terulur, namun tertahan saat Rukia membuka mata dan berkata:

"Aku mengerti niat baikmu tapi aku tidak meminta pertanggungjawabanmu, Ichigo. Jadi mulai sekarang jangan campuri hidupku lagi."

Perkataan Rukia seperti sekat diacara perjodohan yang tak boleh Ichigo lewati. Membangun jarak yang terasa jauh padahal berada dalam satu ruangan. Hanya bisa menatap samar melalui lubang kain yang sama sekali tak tembus.

"Menjauhlah dariku."

_Sial!_

Ichigo mendorong tubuh Rukia ke dinding. Menghimpitnya disana sampai nafasnya tercekat. Merasakan pembuluh nadinya tertarik kuat begitu ia membayangkan gadis dihadapannya bersama lelaki lain. Ia marah besar.

"Apa kau ini pandir?" geram Ichigo berusaha tak menaikan _reiatsu-_nya yang bisa menyakiti Rukia. Gadis itu terbelalak. Dan berubah marah.

"Sekarang kau menyebutku bodoh?" umpatnya mendelik. Menahan dada Ichigo yang kian mendekat dan sayangnya tak bisa dipukul mundur. Lelaki itu terlalu kuat untuknya.

"Ya, karena kau tak pernah mengerti."

"Apa yang tak ku mengerti, Pangeran Menyebalkan?!" teriak Rukia ikut meninggi dan memukul liar.

"Gadis bodoh." kata Ichigo tak kalah kesal memegang dua tangannya. Memotong balasan Rukia yang sudah diujung lidah. "Aku sangat menginginkanmu!" teriak sang pangeran menarik tangan kiri Rukia. Menggigitnya dipergelangan dengan taring tajamnya hingga Rukia meringis lalu berubah menjadi kecupan lembut. Alisnya terlihat bergetar. Menahan kesakitan. "Aku menginginkanmu melebihi apapun, Rukia." bisiknya parau. Tenggelam dikulit Rukia yang kini tertinggal bekas merah.

Bunyi jantung Rukia terasa dimana-mana. Serentak berderang dengan ritme tinggi. Ia mematung, menatap pria yang begitu tampan—yang berkata menginginkannya. Sesuatu yang sangat tak masuk diakal. Demi apapun itu. Mereka baru bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu!

"Ka—kau bercanda?"

Ichigo menarik nafas. Dipejamkannya mata—menyembunyikan emas yang pudar termakan muram. Tanganya menangkup wajah Rukia—menatap dengan tajam. Rasa terpendam yang perlahan menguar, terliput kehangatan dan kelembutan. Memindai waktu kebungkaman Rukia yang meraung dibawah pesona sang pangeran.

"Tentukan sendiri apakah aku bercanda atau tidak." bisiknya rapuh dan mengecup bibir Rukia—dalam. Mencoba menyalurkan perasaannya yang tersulut apik. Oleh sebuah pagutan manis yang menghidupkan percikan api ditubuhnya.

Terkesiap, Rukia ingin menolak. Tapi seperti saat awal Ichigo menyentuhnya, ia tak mampu berontak. Tuntutan untuk menyerah mengapitnya. Menyelami gerakan bibir Ichigo yang kini meminta lebih.

"Nghm—"

Erangan kecil tersalur merdu. Nafas yang tersendat menjadi jeda mengaggumkan. Membunuh kepiawaian berkelit sang nona muda yang ternyata juga menginginkan Ichigo. Entah sejak kapan. Sentuhan menyengat itu begitu didambakan. Semacam takluk.

Ichigo menarik wajahnya. Merasakan nafas hangat menerpa pipinya dan Rukia menatap dengan pancaran gelap. Diangkatnya tubuh mungil itu hingga sang putri memekik kecil.

"Ichi—"

Suara Rukia tertahan ketika pangerannya membekap kembali. Dengan lebih panas dan mendebarkan.

"Jangan menolakku." bisik Ichigo disela-sela ciumannya. Menarik paha Rukia untuk membelit dipinggangnya yang sangat kekar. Begitu keras seperti beton hidup. Gaun kerajaan tertarik saat Ichigo meremas pinggulnya. Menyingkap kakinya yang putih tanpa cela.

Dalam sekejap, Rukia lupa diri. Tubuhnya bergerak mengikuti insting. Tak tercampur kekesalan yang sebelumnya terasa.

"Ichi—go—"

Tangan Rukia menjulur ke leher Ichigo—menariknya untuk lebih dekat. Menggoda sisi lain sang pangeran yang mulai merangkak keluar.

Dan Demi Penguasa Tertinggi! Gadis itu mau membuat dia gila!

Ichigo membenamkan hidungnya di leher Rukia—segera. Terengah disana. Menghentikan semua sebelum menjadi sebuah penyesalan. Ia memang menginginkan Rukia, tapi gadis itu belum siap. Dia ingin melanjutkannya jika Rukia sudah menyukainya. Kurosaki Ichigo masih bisa bersabar.

Sang putri terpejam kehabisan nafas. Dagunya beristirahat dibahu Ichigo. Tanpa sadar sudah melingkarkan kedua tangan—memeluk sang pangeran. Jemari mungil tersembunyi dibalik punggung kokoh sang panglima. Meremas jubahnya karena tertekan hasrat.

"Kau—sudah mengerti?" tanya Ichigo terbata di telinga putrinya. Tersenyum ketika gadisnya mengeratkan pelukan karena geli. "Jika belum—aku bisa mengulanginya sampai kau mengerti." godanya menyeringai senang lalu Rukia menarik diri. Menatap iris jingga yang memantulkan bayangan wajahnya. Bergumam.

"Kenapa—" Ia menelan ludah." Kau melakukan ini?"

Raut Ichigo menegang. Ia menaikan alisnya seolah tak percaya. Dan Rukia buru-buru melanjutkan saat wajah pangerannya berkata 'Jadi kau belum mengerti?'

"Maksudku—kita baru bertemu." Mata Rukia tak berani beradu. Ia menunduk lalu membasahi bibirnya. Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Dia berciuman? Lagi—dengan Ichigo? Dan sangat—panas?

Lelaki itu menghela nafas. Tubuh Rukia yang mungil tertopang ditangannya. Sangat ringan seperti permen kapas.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali menyentuhmu." ucap Ichigo. Jelas, tegas dan lugas. Mendongakan wajah putrinya yang tertunduk menjadi terkejut dan mengaggumi kristal indah berpendar ungu yang sangat cantik.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh." yakinnya menatap lurus. Mencoba menghilangkan keraguan Rukia yang membuatnya khawatir. Gadis itu ternyata lebih menakutkan daripada ribuan prajurit berzirah di medan tempur.

"Turunkan aku." pintanya mengerjap dan mengayunkan kaki yang melayang. Menggerakan tubuhnya agar bisa melorot menapaki lantai. Tapi Ichigo malah membelitnya lebih kencang.

"Kau belum menjawabku, Rukia."

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabmu dalam keadaan begini." protesnya mendorong bahu pangerannya pelan—memerah.

"Bisa." bentak Ichigo merekatkan tangannya hingga wajah Rukia terdorong mendekat. "Kau hanya perlu bilang ya atau tidak."

"Aku—"

"Huwaaaaa!"

Suara Rukia terputus dan berganti dengan lonjakan. Menoleh seseorang yang sedang tercengang sambil menutup mulutnya. Mata biru lelaki berjubah putih membulat seperti melihat Menos Grande.

"Ah—maaf."

Ia berucap sekenanya dan Ichigo menghela nafas. Memejamkan mata lelah. Untung itu Grimmjow. Karena jika tidak Ichigo akan menghadiahi Getsuga Tenshou.

Diturunkannya sang putri sebelum gadis itu kembali mengamuk kalau tahu mereka tertangkap basah. Yang tak terlalu Ichigo pedulikan—sebenarnya.

"Kakak, aku tidak tahu kalau kau—" Dipegangnya dahi dengan ekspresi kacau. Wajah kemerahan tersuguh polos. "Maksudku—kau dan dia—"

"Bicaralah perlahan, Grimmjow." tegas Ichigo membuat Rukia melirik sekilas dan menunduk. Ia juga berwajah sama seperti Grimmjow. Tapi lebih bijak dengan diam dan buang muka.

"Maksudku, kami baru saja membicarakan perjodohanmu dengan Putri Senna. Tapi kau—Ubhm!"

Lagi-lagi tangan Grimmjow menutup mulutnya. Kali ini dengan kedua tangan. Dan ia memejamkan mata saat mendapati kakaknya melotot. Juga Putri Hueco Mundo. Matanya seperti bidikan anak panah yang melesat ke muka Grimmjow.

Kemudian bencana itu datang. Diawali dengan Rukia yang mendengus keras.

"Kau dijodohkan?" tanyanya sinis. Menatap Ichigo yang mengerjap seperti tersangka tanpa pembelaan. Dan seolah tak perlu penjelasan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Didihan emosi kembali meletup keras. Memanasi tangan Rukia yang rasanya begitu gatal ingin membengkokkan tulang pipi Ichigo. Berani sekali dia bilang menginginkannya saat mempunyai gadis lain. Rukia tak bisa disepadankan dengan barang yang bisa ditumpuk bersamaan digudang. Dia bukan penganut poligami. Maaf saja.

Diremasnya tangan saat kepalanya kembali berdenyut.

"Rukia, begini—"

"Jangan bicara padaku!" larang sang putri keras dengan mata tajam. Tenggelam pada kekecewaan yang berkabut marah dan mengejutkan sang pangeran ketiga yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Jangan pernah bicara padaku lagi." tekannya dengan nada tertahan. "Aku tidak mau mendengarmu."

"Rukia, tunggu—"

"Jangan coba menyentuhku!" jeritnya menghindari tangan Ichigo seperti besi karatan. Pipinya terlihat memerah karena emosi meluap. Menyesal sangat pada hatinya yang hampir saja jatuh ke sebuah rayuan palsu. "Aku sangat membencimu, Ichigo." desisnya.

Grimmjow memegang dahinya yang berkerut. Semua kacau karena dia dan sang kakak menjadi korban. Lihat betapa terpukulnya lelaki itu saat ini. Melebihi mendengar berita kekelahan perang dari prajuritnya.

Kaki yang mungil namun begitu kuat bergema disepanjang koridor. Meninggalkan pangeran kedua dalam ketidakberdayaan dan Grimmjow saksi hidupnya. Sang kakak kehilangan separuh nyawanya sendiri.

.

.

.

**B**erulang kali Pangeran Ketiga meminta maaf pada kakaknya dan—nihil. Itu tidak bisa mengembalikan apa yang sudah ia retakkan. Hubungan Ichigo dan Putri Hueco Mundo yang sebelunya dekat—menurutnya, kini terdongkrak sampai ujung gerbang perbatasan Kerajaan Karakura. Begitu jauh.

Dicobanya untuk menemui sang putri, tapi tidak berhasil karena gadis itu tak mengizinkan siapapun mengunjunginya. Dan terima kasih pada ayahnya yang memberikan hak penuh pada tawanan kerajaan itu untuk tidak mematuhi perintah kerajaan. Grimmjow benar-benar dibuat frustasi oleh rasa bersalah.

Lalu setelah dua hari dua malam tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan sang kakak, hari ini pria tujuh belas tahun itu sudah siap untuk mengunjungi Ichigo di ruang pribadinya. Mencoba upaya sia-sia yang katanya akan berhasil jika pantang menyerah.

Sepatu boots putih menuruni anak tangga yang lembab karena embun. Dedaunan disepanjang jalan kecil menuju istana timur masih basah dan sesekali meneteskan air. Udara segar menghempas paru-paru Grimmjow saat ia berhenti untuk menarik nafas. Menatap langit serupa rambutnya dan merasa dadanya sedikit ringan. Hari yang cerah bisa menandakan keberuntungannya untuk membuat Putri Hueco Mundo menuntaskan masalahnya.

"Semoga saja begitu." Ia mendesah dan kembali berjalan. Mengabaikan burung yang hinggap didahan bunga dan berkicau. Merancang sebuah penjelasan singkat yang akan diutarakan.

Sesampainya di istana timur, seorang prajurit dengan tergesa melewatinya yang muncul dari persimpangan koridor. Sekelompok berbaju zirah sedang berkumpul dan berbisik-bisik, tak mengetahui kedatangannya yang kasat mata.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Grimmjow setelah berdiri dibalik kerumunan. Seluruh prajurit melonjak lalu membungkuk memberi hormat sebelum menjawab:

"Pasukan Hueco Mundo menyerang perbatasan kerajaan, Pangeran."

"Apa?!"

Dia mengernyit dan teringat pada penyerangannnya ke Hueco Mundo beberapa saat lalu. Hampir separuh istana telah mereka hancurkan dan menyisakan sedikit pasukan. Memperkirakan tak akan ada balasan untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Lalu bagaimana mereka bisa menyerang secepat ini?

"Apa panglima sudah tahu hal ini?" tanya Grimmjow merasa ada yang tak beres.

"Kami baru saja akan memberitahunya. Panglima sedang tak ingin diganggu, jadi—"

Grimmjow paham. Para pengawal tak akan ada yang berani mengusik kakaknya jika lelaki itu mengeluarkan _reiatsu_ seperti inign membunuh hollow. Dan semua itu karena kecerobohan si adik.

"Biar aku yang memberitahunya."

Dan Grimmjow langsung ber-_shunpo_ secepat mungkin.

.

.

.

**"K**akak!"

Grimmjow menggebrak pintu dan sang kakak, yang sedang tergeletak di pembaringan—melonjak kaget. Menatap adiknya tajam dan menaikan alis. Ia tidak marah pada Grimmjow yang tak sengaja menyinggung perjodohannya di depan Rukia. Tapi dia akan sangat marah jika sang adik tidak beretika. Demi Penguasa Tertinggi—dia seorang pangeran.

"Aku tahu—maaf." serobot Grimmjow cepat seraya merentangkan tangannya. Seolah semua tercermin jelas diwajah Ichigo. "Tapi ini sangat gawat, Kak." tekannya mengalihkan omelan Kurosaki kedua menjadi raut bertanya. "Pasukan Hueco Mundo menyerang di perbatasan."

"Apa?"

Respon dua bersaudara tak jauh berbeda. Hanya bernada datar dan terdramatis untuk bagian Grimmjow. Yang dipikirkanpun sama. Terlalu aneh bagi Kerajaan Hueco Mundo untuk melakukan serangan.

"Apa raja sudah mendapat laporannya?"

Ichigo bergegas bangkit dan mengambil Zangetsu disamping tempat tidur. Berjalan keluar diikuti Grimmjow yang mengangguk seraya berkata:

"Kurasa sudah. Kerajaan sudah mengirim pasukan bantuan kesana."

Kaki sang panglima berhenti dan menoleh cepat. Ia baru saja memerintahkan wakilnya, Renji, untuk mengunjungi ibu kota karena terjadi beberapa keributan disana. Dan dia sendiri, masih berdiri di dalam istana.

"Siapa yang memimpin pasukan?"

Kepala tanpa mahkota Grimmjow menggeleng. Ia sudah melaporkan informasi yang didengar—minus si pemimimpin pasukan.

Lalu bergerak cepat, Ichigo langsung ber-_shunpo_ sebanyak tiga kali dan hadir di balai pertemuan. Disusul oleh Grimmjow yang berdiri disampingnya.

Hanya ada raja yang berdiri di depan jendela. Menatap lurus dari balik tirai keemasan yang mengkilap. Dua tangannya tersimpan dibelakang. Berwajah tenang dan bijak diusianya yang sudah menua. Sang raja yang membawa Karakura ke titik paling bersinar—hingga saat ini.

"Pangeran Kedua, Ichigo Kurosaki, mohon izin menghadap." salamnya yang juga segera ditiru Grimmjow.

Jubah Raja Isshin bergesek diheningnya ruangan. Ia tersenyum lalu berjalan pelan. Tegap dan kokoh menyaingi anaknya sendiri. Tak terlihat renta bahkan memiliki aura petarung yang tak pudar. Seorang Shinigami terbaik—begitu pendapat orang-orang. Sebelum akhirnya julukan itu ia turunkan pada anaknya—Ichigo.

"Ku dengar Hueco Mundo menyerang."

Ichigo seolah mengkonfirmasi yang sudah terjadi. Dan sang ayah mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku mengirim Kaien untuk memimpin pasukan ke perbatasan."

"Kaien?"

Kening Ichigo tak pelak berkernyit—bingung. Pangeran Mahkota tak akan pernah turun tangan di pertempuran terkecuali keadaan mendesak. Seperti panglima dan wakilnya tak ada di istana—misalnya. Tapi keadaan itu sedang tak terjadi.

Apakah karena kelalaiannya yang tak tanggap mendengar laporan? Kenapa prajurit tak ada yang memberitahunya?

"Kalau begitu aku akan segera menyusul."

"Tidak."

Tubuh sang panglima kembali berputar. Menatap ayahnya yang berubah serius dan Grimmjow berpikir dalam bisu.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi ke perbatasan." jelas Raja Isshin menatap telak. "Kita tidak tahu apakah serangan itu hanya sebuah umpan atau tidak. Bisa saja mereka menyerang istana dan kita harus bersiap jika hal itu terjadi."

Grimmjow melipat lidahnya—mengerti. Dan Ichigo, yang merasa tugasnya baru saja terampas dari pundaknya, mau tidak mau harus menuruti titah raja.

"Kita harus mengutamakan keselamatan istana. Dan sebagai yang terkuat, itu sudah menjadi tugasmu, Ichigo. Terlebih—" Raja Isshin melirik anaknya yang berubah tegang. Ia melupakan sesuatu. "Putri Hueco Mundo ada disini. Kita tak bisa membiarkan mereka membawanya sebelum pernikahan terjadi."

Zangetsu bergetar pelan saat gigi Ichigo terkerat. Nafasnya sedikit berat—terutama saat memikirkan Rukia diculik dan dibawa kembali. Meskipun notabennya dia hanya pulang ke rumah, tapi itu adalah hal yang paling tak Ichigo inginkan terjadi. Dan ia siap mempertahankan gadisnya untuk tetap tinggal bersama.

Hening yang terpintal mendadak terputus ketika pintu balai pertemuan terbuka kasar dan seolah tak cukup gawat situasi yang ada—Bibi Rangiku masuk dengan tergesa. Menjinjing gaun kerajaan dengan langkah besar.

"Ini gawat." sambarnya cemas—melupakan salam pada sang raja dan memegang dahinya yang tertutup poni. Menekan udara menjadi kerikil karena Ichigo kesulitan bernafas."Sepertinya Dewan Agung mengetahui soal Rukia." Tatapannya kini jatuh pada keponakannya yang membelalakan mata. Lalu bergulir pada Raja Isshin yang juga terkejut. "Mereka—" Bibi Rangiku menarik nafas. "Mereka sudah sampai di ibu kota."

Berita baiknya, masih ada beberapa jam sampai Dewan Agung tiba di istana dan menyelamatkan Rukia. Tapi itu tak cukup melegakan hati Ichigo yang sudah melompat-lompat. Ia harus segera melakukan sesuatu jika tak mau gadisnya terasing di Penjara Terlarang. Lagipula ini sebuah kebetulan yang hebat. Terserang oleh Hueco Mundo dan kunjungan dari Dewan Agung bersamaan.

"Kita harus segera menikahkannya." tuntut Bibi Rangiku yang makin membuat Ichigo seperti dilempar ke perapian. Menikah berarti melepas gadis itu pergi.

"Tapi Kak Kaien sedang ada di perbatasan. Tak cukup waktu sampai menunggunya kembali." ingat Grimmjow ikut terburu cemas.

Diarahkannya bola mata bertemu senja yang terbuka tegang. Berharap ia bisa melakukan sedikit saja untuk membantu kakaknya.

Raja Isshin yang terdiam, terlihat menarik nafas. Mengangguk-angguk sendiri—tenggelam di dunianya yang tak terterawang mata. Menutup jalan A dan beralih ke B. Memajukan pion ke kotak putih dan bersiap menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Kita nikahkan Rukia sekarang juga." perintahnya tegas—mengejutkan Ichigo yang seperti dijatuhi hukuman mati.

.

.

.

**"L**epaaskaaaan! Lepaaaskaaan akuu!"

Rukia meronta-ronta dibahu Ichigo yang memanggulnya seperti karung beras. Tangannya memukul punggung si pemanggul asal. Usaha yang cukup bagus—tapi tak ada hasil. Nyatanya Ichigo terus berjalan seperti robot tanpa kabel perasa.

"Penculikaan! Toloong! Ini penculikaaaaaan!" teriaknya pada pengawal penjaga yang malah menunduk tak berani menatap. Membuatnya dikutuk Rukia karena mengacuhkan kesengsaraannya.

Jika ditilik ke belakang, maka gadis itu tengah bersantai dikamarnya dan menghabiskan berlembar-lembar kertas untuk mendesain bajunya sendiri—setelah melihat terusan berkerut yang—Demi Tuhan, sungguh konyol! Ia terlihat seperti badut di karnaval saat memakai gaun berenda.

Lalu saat memberikan sktesa pada Momo untuk diberi ke penjahit istana, tiba-tiba orang yang tak ingin ditemui—ralat, orang yang paling dibenci setengah mati seperti bisa menimbulkan gatal-gatal disekujur tubuhnya, mendobrak pintu dengan wajah—menyeramkan.

Ichigo terengah dan tanpa menghiraukan usiran Rukia seperti orang tuli, ia tiba-tiba membawanya pergi. Lebih tepatnya memanggul tubuh Rukia seperti dia korban penculikan anak-anak dibawah umur.

"Apa, sih, maumu?!" bentak Rukia begitu ia diturunkan diatas kursi kayu disebuah—ruang doa?

Kepalanya terputar dan melupakan jawaban pertanyaannya sendiri. Mengamati ruangan dengan kursi kayu yang berjajar rapi dan altar dibagian depan. Di kedua sudut terdapat meja berisi lilin yang menyala dan vas berisi bunga mawar. Dimana ini?

"Kita akan menikah."

"Apa?"

Kepala Rukia terotasi cepat. Menatap lelaki yang menjulang lebih tinggi darinya dengan pandangan aneh. Dan dengan santai pria itu merapikan ujung lengannya yang tergulung seraya mengulang:

"Kita akan menikah."

Rukia bangkit dari duduknya dan tak percaya. Mungkin ini suatu ajakan berdebat yang baru dari Si Labu.

"Aku ingin kembali ke kamarku." tanggap Rukia berusaha setenang mungkin dan melewati Ichigo. Tapi lagi-lagi tangan lelaki itu sangat lihai mencapitnya seperti kepiting. Membuatnya mendesis dan kembali bertanduk. "Jangan bercanda, Pangeran Labu. Kenapa aku harus menikahimu yang angkuh, keras kepala, pemarah, menyebalkan dan suka seenaknya?" cecarnya setengah melotot dengan dagu terangkat. Rusuk paru-parunya terkembang begitu tersiram minyak panas.

Ichigo menatap datar seraya mengedikan bahu acuh. "Terima kasih. Kau sangat memperhatikanku, jika kau sadar akan hal itu, Putri." ujarnya membuat Rukia kempes seperti ban yang tercoblos paku. Berbunyi 'cessssssh' dan perlahan menciut.

"Kepercayaan dirimu itu tak tepat sasaran, Pangeran Ichigo." ejek Rukia sinis menarik tangannya dan Ichigo menarik lebih kuat hingga Rukia justru jatuh dipelukannya.

"Aku tak pernah meleset ketika memanah." Ia mengerling. Menambatkan bola sekuning jeruknya di kristal keunguan yang membulat. "Terutama jika kau adalah targetnya." tambahnya mengecup ujung hidung Rukia dan menariknya menuju altar.

Rukia menggeram. Terlihat kesal meski hatinya berdebar tak tahu diri. Kebenciannya tak akan hilang semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Apalagi jika teringat soal perjodohan Ichigo.

Ini bukan cemburu—tolong camkan itu. Hanya rasa dongkol karena dibohongi. Semacam rasa… dipermainkan?

"Apa kau ini tamak perempuan?" sentak Rukia setelah setengah jalan. Mengepalkan tangannya dan Ichigo berjengit. Tersinggung.

"Maaf?" tekannya dengan alis dibuat hampir menyatu.

Sekali—sang putri menghela nafas. Membiarkan wajahnya terkena sinar matahari yang jatuh dari atap bening seperti lampu sorot diatas panggung. Membelai kulit putihnya yang tak bernoda dan cemerlang.

"Kau pikir bisa mengajakku menikah ketika kau memiliki perempuan lain?"

Mata Ichigo terpejam. Rambutnya yang terang semakin bercahaya saat bersatu dengan sinar keemasan. Mencolok mata tapi bermedan magnet untuk ditatap.

Tulang rahangnya tergaris sempurna saat ia mendongak untuk menarik nafas. Berdagu lancip dan sedikit berbeda dengan ayahnya yang memiliki dagu terbelah.

"Aku sudah mencoba menjelaskannya padamu—"

"Dan aku tidak mau dengar." potong Rukia menaikan bahu. Berusaha terlihat tak peduli. "Aku bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas. Dan kau adalah tipe yang tak akan pernah muncul dalam daftarku."

Ichigo membasahi bibirnya—nyaris meledak. Menghela nafas dan masih terlihat tenang meski matanya sudah membunuh kursi di pojok ruangan yang tak bersalah.

"Kau salah mengenai hal itu, Rukia."

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau adalah penjahat wanita." protesnya membuat Ichigo hampir menganga. "Kau menciumku meski tahu mempunyai perempuan lain. Atau bahkan—" Rukia mengalihkan mata. Berusaha terlihat wajar. "Saat kau melakukan itu padaku." bisiknya kecil dan menggigit bibir seraya memejamkan mata—senewen. Dia baru saja mengatakannya.

"Kalau begitu dengarkan aku."

Ichigo meminta dengan lembut—masih. Meski kepalanya sudah mengeluarkan asap pekat.

Tapi tangan Rukia lebih dulu terentang tanda penolakan.

"Terima kasih." potongnya dan lelaki itu mendiamkan mulutnya yang masih terbuka. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau dengar."

"Dan jangan memotong perkataanku lagi Gadis Landak!" bentak Ichigo akhirnya tak bisa menahan pintu yang terdobrak kuat. Memberi kesempatan putrinya menarik bibir ke dalam dan terkesiap. "Diam dan dengarkan aku." suruhnya menunjuk hidung Rukia dengan mendelik. Tak sanggup lagi rasanya mengabaikan kekeraskepalaan putrinya yang melebihi dia.

"Aku memang dijodohkan dengan Senna—bahkan sebelum dia lahir. Tapi itu sepihak dan tanpa persetujuanku demi menjaga hubungan kerajaan yang sudah terjalin lama. Asal kau tahu, sebenarnya aku—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Demi penguasa Tertinggi, ini kejahatan!"

Suara gaduh masuk ke dalam ruangan berbarengan dengan lelaki tegap bertubuh besar yang memanggul seseorang yang lebih kecil dibahunya. Sama-sama berbaju putih namun ketika Grimmjow menurunkan korban penculikannya, terdapat simbol salib didepan dada.

Semua kekacauan yang sedang Rukia dan Ichigo perdebatkan kembali terpotong. Membuat lelaki itu mengumpat dalam hati dan menyibak rambut frustasi. Kapan dia bisa leluasa berkata tanpa perlu terjeda dibagian inti.

"Aku bisa melaporkanmu meski kau seorang pangeran, Grimmjow." keluhnya menaikan kacamata dan Grimmjow hanya meringis meminta maaf.

"Ini mendesak, Ishida." ujarnya membela diri.

Ishida mendengus dan menatap Ichigo dengan kesal.

"Kenapa kau menculikku?" tanyanya dan mengurungkan diri untuk bersedekap saat sang pangeran tampak berkali lipat memberengut. Bergerak ke samping dimana gadis mungil dengan mahkota berdiri tanpa dosa. Saling bertatapan heran dengannya.

Ishida memang sudah mendengar rumor penculikan Putri Hueco Mundo, tapi ini kali pertama ia bertatapan langsung dan tak tahu alasan kenapa gadis itu ada disana. Bersama Ichigo—khususnya.

"Aku akan menikah dengannya."

Ishida membelalakan mata lalu berdehem. Menaikan frame kacamatanya kembali dan mengamati Rukia yang menatap Ichigo layaknya baru saja memberitahu singa sekarang makan rumput.

"Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu!" jeritnya membuat kuping berdenging.

Grimmjow meringis seraya duduk dikursi saat kakaknya mendesis. Menumpukan dagunya diatas lengan yang tertumpuk dan mengamati perubahan emosi Ichigo.

"Berapa kali harus kubilang aku sangat membencimu dan tak akan pernah menikah denganmu."

"Dan kau akan mati jika tidak dengan menikah denganku sekarang!" geram Ichigo mencengkram bahu Rukia. Mengganti keterkejutannya dengan ringisan kecil karena teremas. "Dewan Agung akan kemari karena sudah mengetahui tentang dirimu dan tak banyak waktu yang tersisa."

Ketakutan tertelan bulat-bulat ditenggorokan Rukia. Mata besarnya memantulkan kejut yang tersirat. Ia terbata.

"Ta—tapi…Kaien?"

Ia ingat sang raja menjodohkannya dengan Kaien bukan Si Menyebalkan Ichigo. Paling tidak, ia akan terhindar dari pertengkaran mulut jika bersama Kaien yang selalu tersenyum dan membuat nyaman. Bayangan menikah dengan Ichigo saja tak pernah terpintas, apalagi menjadikannya sebuah kenyataan. Itu rencana yang sangat jelek meski dipakai untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Memang, sih, dia tampan. Tapi sifat mereka berdua tak bisa ditoleransi. Seperti Kutub U yang bertemu kembarannya. Saling tolak-menolak.

"Kakak sedang dalam peperangan di perbatasan melawan pasukan Hueco Mundo." jelas Grimmjow mengambil alih. Melirik Ichigo yang sudah kembali tegang dan Ishida menatapnya dengan terkejut. "Kita tidak bisa menunggunya sampai kembali."

Kini adegan percekcokan, wajah sengit dan semua rekaman yang jauh dari harmonis memasuki ruang kepala Rukia. Menikahi Ichigo akan mempersingkat hidupnya karena stress terpendam. Ia bisa saja pingsan sewaktu-waktu karena menahan amarah pada lelaki itu. Dan yang paling buruk mungkin mati berdiri.

Anggap saja menjadikan lelaki menyebalkan itu sebagai pasangannya adalah sebuah bunuh diri.

"Aku—aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu." Kepalanya menggeleng ngeri.

Grimmjow menggembungkan pipinya saat melihat Ichigo mengernyit. Itu suatu hal yang gawat karena kakaknya mungkin akan menembakan lahar panas ke muka Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Katakan kenapa tidak?"

Gigi Ichigo terkerat hingga berbunyi dan menyaingi suaranya yang tertahan. Ia nyaris memotong lidahnya sendiri karena kejang terbalut emosi.

"Tentu saja." Rukia berusaha menjelaskan sesingkat mungkin. "Kita tidak cocok. Maksudku—" Dia berhenti saat kerutan Ichigo semakin terpaut. Serius dulu—ini pernikahan. Yang berarti hidup berdampingan meskipun Rukia meminta pernikahannya hanya pura-pura. Tapi tetap saja dia akan menghabiskan hampir 80% hari-harinya dengan Si Labu yang berbakat membuatnya naik pitam. "Kita sering bertengkar dan mengolok. Mungkin saja kepalaku bisa terpenggal karena begitu kesal padamu. Kau itu menyebalkan, tahu tidak."

Bibir Ishida bergetar. Sedikit menunduk untuk membetulkan posisi kacamatanya meski itu sebuah kamuflase. Tak tahan karena Ichigo menampilkan raut terganggu diwajah dinginnya.

"Apa kau istriku?" tanya Ichigo tersodok kesal.

Sang putri mengerjap.

"Kalau begitu jangan bicara seolah kau mengetahui semua tentang diriku." larangnya bersedekap dengan angkuh. Membuat Rukia mendengus dan membenarkan keluhannya dalam hati. Lihat'kan, dia itu sungguh terlahir untuk membakar hati Rukia dengan kejengahan.

"Aku menikahimu karena ingin menyelamatkanmu yang tertawan disini seperti janjiku. Atau kau lebih memilih untuk dikirim ke Penjara Terlarang dan membusuk disana ditemani para belatung?"

Rukia menelan ludah. Matanya sedikit nanar menerima nada pedas sang pangeran yang membuatnya merasa seperti tak berharga. Hanya bersisa kemarahan yang tak berguna karena ia tak punya kuasa. Terlalu lemah.

"Ichigo—"

Ishida menengahi ketegangan dan berhasil mengalihkan pandangan Rukia ke altar. Membenahi tegar yang semakin lama terkikis karena dihempas ombak pilu terus-menerus. Dan Ichigo menarik nafas. Memarahi dirinya sendiri yang mau terseret derasnya emosi. Menutup sekat labil yang sempat tersingkap.

Makian bukanlah sikap yang bijak dan harusnya tak terjadi. Gadis itu tak bersalah karena tak siap. Ichigo jelas kekanakan jika melimpahkan tumpukan resah dihatinya pada Rukia.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dikirim ke Penjara Terlarang, Rukia." ucap sang pangeran menatap teduh. Memblokir kecemasan putrinya yang terhalang kristal bening. Dia hampir menangis. Dan itu karena kelengahan Ichigo. _Bodoh sekali!_

"Percayalah padaku." pintanya membelai pipi Rukia lembut dan menyesapi kebimbangan serta kesedihan yang tak bisa ia sedot habis. Meminta maaf lewat sentuhannya yang halus.

Gadisnya terlihat malang saat berwajah terpukul dan tanpa daya.

"Nikahkan kami, Ishida."

Ragu terpercik di wajah Ishida. Terlalu berat untuk melangkah ke altar saat keputusasaan bersimbah di datar muka Rukia yang kelabu. Ia tak bergerak dan menaikan kacamatanya lagi.

"Ichigo, kau tahu peraturannya." katanya sedikit mendesah. "Aku tidak bisa menikahkan pasangan yang salah satu pihaknya tak mau menikah."

Suara seorang pendeta yang seperti air mengalir. Sejuk dan dingin. Mampu menarik kembali roh Rukia yang bergentayangan di atas kepalanya. Ia menatap Ishida lalu bergantian ke Ichigo. Merasakan kehangatan yang ternyata berasal dari tangan pangeran kedua.

Sentuhan yang sejujurnya mampu menenangkan. Meredam pasang surutnya laut yang diatur bulan. Menguapkan air diatas tanah seperti matahari. Ikatan semu yang saling melengkapi.

"Kumohon, Rukia. Biarkan aku melindungimu." bisik Ichigo terdengar begitu—tulus. Jauh dari kata-kata 'Penjahat Wanita' yang ia sematkan pada lelaki itu. Keyakinan melindungi membran matanya yang tertaut tajam menghidupi lensa mata Rukia yang semula pudar. Haruskah dia percaya?

"Tapi Ichigo—" Dia menguatkan suaranya yang bergetar dan menghalau bulir yang menggenangi ketidakberdayaan. Teringat satu lagi yang masih mengganjalnya ragu. "Perempuan itu—"

Grimmjow mengangkat dagu. Ia tahu perempuan yang dimaksud. Seseorang yang masuk dan memecah hubungan serapuh kaca keduanya. Yang kini tersisih karena keberadaan sang putri.

Dan kesempatan itu akhirnya datang.

Jemari Ichigo menangkup wajah gadisnya. Agar ia bisa berkata dan ditatap dengan jelas. Tanpa pengalih lagi. Dan agar perasaannya terseberang dengan benar.

"Aku bersumpah, Rukia. Kau adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang akan kunikahi." ikrarnya tegas tak terserang keraguan Menerbangkan buntalan-buntalan asa didada Rukia yang mendadak lapang dan seolah angin kembali mengisi hidupnya. Seperti berada dipadang rumput luas yang menghibur.

Ichigo lega. Terucap sudah kata yang tersimpan dilidahnya sejak beberapa hari lalu. Setelah berulangkali terputus dan sempat terabai, kali ini terburai menjadi sebuah sumpah kecil yang terdengar sakral.

Dan sumpah itu benar-benar menjadi nyata saat Rukia menggeser tubuhnya untuk berkata pada Ishida. Dia bersedia menikah.

Grimmjow menghela nafas. Mendorong tubuhnya bersandar dipunggung kursi dengan begitu lega. Sesuatu pada akhirnya bisa ia lakukan untuk sang kakak. Menggenggam lagi apa yang sempat terlepas.

Pernikahan kecil yang dihadiri oleh satu orang tamu—Grimmmjow, terasa hening dan khidmat. Ishida sibuk membacakan doa dari sebuah buku tua berwarna cokelat pekat yang tak Rukia mengerti. Dan ia memilih untuk menunduk. Memandangi ujung gaunnya yang menyembunyikan kaki mungil yang sedang gemetar. Percampuran khawatir dan takut. Khawatir jika keputusannya terburu dan akan disesali nanti. Takut jika keputusannya justru membawa Rukia ke dalam masalah yang lebih pelik. Demi Tuhan. Dia manusia yang tersedot ke dunia sihir. Dan hanya bisa melakukan apa saja untuk bertahan hidup.

"Ichigo, sumpah pernikahannya."

Ichigo memutar tubuhnya menghadap Rukia. Menatapnya yang diam dan tertunduk. Tak berisi nyawa sadar. Dan sepenuhnya lelaki itu mengerti, betapa berat keputusan yang harus putrinya ambil dengan menikahi dirinya.

Meski ia sudah berusaha meyakinkan, hati perempuan tak seperti lem yang mengering cepat jika terkena angin. Ia butuh waktu seperti cairan agar-agar yang akan mengeras setelah beberapa jam.

Diraihnya pipi sang putri dan mendapati dia tersentak. Menarik wajahnya dan menatap kikuk pada Ichigo. Mengerjap seperti boneka yang lucu.

"Sumpah pernikahannya, Rukia." ulang Ichigo tersenyum dan memiringkan kepalanya miris. Ia tertekan. Diantara bahagia dan sengsara. Rukia sama sekali tak senang dengan pernikahannya yang tentu saja—terpaksa.

Rukia kembali mengerjap. Menatap Ishida bingung. Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Apakah dia harus mencium Ichigo seperti yang dilakukan pasangan pengantin didunianya sebagai wujud sumpah?

"Kau harus menciumku."

Ah, jadi benar.

Degub jantung Rukia terpacu cepat. Gaun putih yang ia kenakan setelah mandi tadi terasa meremas tubuhnya. Dengan pelan ia menghadap Ichigo yang terlalu tinggi. Tak bisa mengenyahkan gugup yang terekat dan sepatu kaca yang ia kenakan entah bagaimana membuatnya ingin marah karena menciut. Dan meskipun sebenarnya ia sudah sering kali bersentuhan dengan lelaki itu, tetap saja suara berisik didadanya tak bisa berhenti.

_Aku pasti sudah gila,_ batinnya begitu tak mengerti liku yang berkelok curam pada nasibnya. Rukia ingin mengikat Nel dibawah pohon penuh berisi ulat bulu. Memintanya bertanggung jawab dan memaksanya mengembalikan Rukia ke dunia manusia. Dia sudah begitu banyak kehilangan di negeri asing ini dan yang paling buruk adalah—menikah. Mereka menghargai nyawa Rukia seharga pernikahan. Mendiang ayah dan ibunya akan terkena serangan jantung dialam sana jika tahu putrinya hidup begini.

Menghela nafas pasrah, kemudian didongakannya kepala setelah mengenyahkan pikiran rumit yang memusingkan. Menatap Ichigo yang seolah dengan sabar menunggunya dan terpaku pada jarak fantastis yang ada diantara mereka. Dipastikan meski berjinjit, Rukia tak akan sanggup meraih bibir lelaki itu jika dia tak menunduk.

Dengan bersusah payah, Rukia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ichigo dan saat gadis itu memegang bahu calon suaminya sebagai tumpuan, Ichigo justru menarik diri.

"Bukan disana, Rukia." ucapnya menahan senyum yang sia-sia. "Tapi didadaku."

Nona Kuchiki bisa mendengar suara cekikikan dari Grimmjow dan ia memejamkan mata karena malu. Melipat bibirnya ke dalam dan menyumpahi dirinya yang begitu bodoh. Ini akibat tidak bisa fokus.

Bibir Rukia kini teralih. Pada dada Ichigo yang sangat keras namun familiar. Sedikit membius ketika aroma bergamot dan lemon terendus. Gadis itu tak perlu membungkuk untuk menyamai tingginya dengan jantung sang pangeran yang juga terhentak cepat. Yang anehnya bisa membuat Rukia tersenyum.

Kecupan hangat terukir manis. Mengalirkan kejutan seperti listrik disekujur nadi. Menyebar ke seluruh tubuh seperti partikel gas. Membentuk tato sebuah kuncup bunga magnolia semerah darah dijantung Ichigo. Bukti pernikahan yang mengejutkan Rukia saat ia melihatnya. Sesuatu yang indah juga menakjubkan. Sesuatu yang membuktikan lelaki itu kini miliknya

"Giliranmu, Ichigo."

Rukia berjengit. Sedikit membuat jarak saat Ichigo akan melakukan sumpah pernikahan. Apakah dia akan melakukan didadanya juga?

Sang pangeran meraih tangan kanan putrinya. Tersenyum mengetahui kengerian Rukia yang terlalu abstrak dan menyematkan bukti pernikahan mereka disana—punggung tangan yang kini juga terlukis kuncup bunga yang serupa. Kembali membuat Rukia terhenyak dan menatap tangannya sendiri heran.

"Dengan begitu kalian resmi menjadi pasangan suami-istri."

Ishida menutup upacara pernikahan dan memberikan berkat pada pasangan pengantin baru. Mempersilakan Ichigo untuk mencium istrinya dan lagi-lagi, Rukia bersiaga was-was. Namun kecupan singkat mendarat didahinya—bukan dibibir. Mengirim keterkejutan kecil di dewasa sikap Ichigo yang terasa berbeda. Sesuatu yang menggelitik hati sang nona muda.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, Rukia." janji sang pangeran menatap lekat istrinya yang merona dan kembali mengecup dahinya. Merasa geli saat bulu mata Rukia mengenai dagunya yang dekat dan `betapa ia bersyukur, gadis itu sekarang menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

.

.

.

**S**etelah mengganti gaun dengan gaun kerajaan yang resmi, sekarang Rukia duduk disebuah kursi yang terasa menyengat. Tak berani menatap sekeliling yang berbisik-bisik sambil memperhatikannya tajam. Dan tenggelam pada kecemasan yang memeluk erat.

Disampingnya, Kaien Kurosaki, yang sudah tiba dari peperangan, duduk menemaninya. Dengan jubah kerajaan berwarna hitam dan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Ia seorang yang ramah—begitulah menurut Rukia. Meskipun tak mengerti jelas arti senyumannya.

Sementara suaminya, Ichigo Kurosaki, duduk dibawah podium sang raja, dibangku Panglima Kerajaan. Meninggalkannya bersama suami pura-pura Rukia, Sang Pangeran Mahkota, yang membuatnya berwajah memberengut sepanjang waktu.

Pernikahannya dengan Rukia menjadi sebuah rahasia. Khalayak hanya mengetahui sang putri menikah dengan Pangeran Kaien dan menutupi kebenaran yang ada. Entah apa rencana yang terbentuk, Rukia belum sempat bertanya. Ia terburu dan langsung membeku saat masuk ke balai pertemuan yang penuh dengan pengurus kerajaan.

"Apa kau gugup, Rukia?"

Gadis itu tersentak saat suara Kaien bergemerisik ditelinganya. Menarik mata Ichigo yang tak pernah lepas dari sang istri—menyipit curiga.

"Maaf, kau terkejut, ya." Kaien meringis dan tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya tak sampai melayangkan umpatan Rukia seperti yang dilakukannya pada Ichigo jika mengagetkannya.

"Tidak—maaf…"

Gadis itu tersenyum gagu dan mengerjap. Seperti menepuk pundak orang dikeramaian dan ternyata salah mengenali.

Kaien terkekeh. Mencairkan ketegangan lewat tawanya yang renyah. Membuat ujung rambutnya bergerak-gerak dibawah mahkota kerajaan.

"Apa mereka menakutkan?" Bola mata Kaien bergerak menyapu seluruh ruangan. Lalu berhenti di Rukia yang menarik nafas kemudian bergumam. "Tapi kurasa yang paling menakutkan adalah lelaki dibawah podium raja." Kaien berbisik dan menutupi mulutnya seperti ibu-ibu tukang gosip disekitar perumahan Rukia. Menciptakan kernyitan penasaran.

Gadis itu menggeser kepalanya dan menatap sosok yang dimaksud. Dari balik bahu Kaien, lelaki dengan jubah hitam sedang duduk dan menatap lurus tanpa ekspresi. Membuat seorang pengurus kerajaan duduk tak nyaman diseberangnya—mengira Ichigo sedang memolotinya. Menunduk lalu sesekali melirik kaku. Dan Rukia terkekeh. Merasa kasihan pada pengurus kerajaan itu yang dipastikan sudah banjir keringat dingin.

Ichigo itu sebenarnya lembut. Sesuatu yang Rukia ketahui belakangan ini. Hanya saja wajah tak ramahnya terkadang membuat orang salah mengira ia sedang marah. Meskipun wajah marahnya juga nyaris seperti itu. Jadi hal yang wajar jika banyak yang tertipu oleh air mukanya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan menikah dengannya." Kaien menggeleng iba—seolah prihatin. Lalu Rukia tersenyum lebar dan melupakan dunia sekelilingnya. "Mungkin kau akan segera bercerai hanya dalam hitungan menit."

Kikikan kembali terlantun di mungil bibir Rukia yang berwarna merah. Mengkilap dan membuat bibirnya lebih berisi. Menggoda suaminya ketika ia melihat. Yang sayangnya tak disadari si gadis karena tak peka.

"Bukankah dia itu aneh. Sulit sekali menebak apa yang ada dalam kepalanya tanpa membelahnya lebih dulu." ungkap Pangeran Mahkota yang disetujui dengan anggukan antusias Rukia. Lelaki itu memang memiliki kemampuan berpikir tak seperti manusia. Selain fakta memang dia seorang penyihir. Tapi setidaknya Kaien lebih terbuka dan enak diajak bicara. Tidak seperti Ichigo yang rumit dan penuh teka-teki.

"Dan lebih baik kau berhati-hati, Rukia. Kepalamu bisa terputus karena kesal begitu kau sadar tak bisa mengerti dirinya." saran Kaien bermimik serius yang justru membuat bahu Rukia kian terguncang karena menahan tawa. Apa yang ada dipikirannya tentang Ichigo sama persis dengan yang lelaki itu katakan.

Dan setelah memberi ancaman kecil, Kaien tersenyum lebar. Asyik membuat istri pura-puranya melupakan ketegangan balai pertemuan yang menyudutkan posisinya. Tak menyadari tatapan tak suka yang membolongi punggungnya yang terbalut jubah kerajaan. Menenangkan Rukia jauh lebih penting.

"Terima kasih." ucap Rukia setelah berhenti tertawa dan menyeka sudut matanya yang berair. Perutnya terasa kencang dan ia menyukai saat-saat mengobrol dengan Kaien yang menurutnya—menyenangkan. Bisa meringankan hatinya yang terinjak kaki raksasa bernama kepanikan.

Kaien tersenyum dan menurunkan bahu pendek. Seperti ballerina yang menerima sebuah penghormatan setelah selesai memukau penonton dengan gemulai liuk tubuhnya. Yang berbeda, ia hanya sedang terduduk di kursi.

Pintu besar kemudian terbuka dan semua berdiri. Termasuk Rukia yang hampir terjatuh karena kaget jika tangan Kaien tak cepat menangkap bahunya. Menohok tenggorokan Ichigo dengan serat dongkol. Yang tak tahu dimulai sejak kapan, ia berubah menjadi seorang pencemburu akut.

Gerombolan berbaju merah, dipimpin oleh dua orang dengan topi seperti kubah emas diatas kepalanya, beriringan menuju podium raja. Menerima bungkuk hormat sebagai petinggi kerajaan.

Seorang lelaki berambut kuning terpotong _bob_, dengan poni rata seperti penggaris, yang Rukia curigai sebagai salah satu Dewan Agung, memiliki kuping bertindik dan mata seperti mengantuk. Berjalan dibelakang gadis—errr, anak kecil dengan rambut terkuncir dua. Berwajah tertekuk dengan bintik-bintik hitam disekitar hidung dan berhenti tiba-tiba saat matanya menangkap sosok Rukia.

Wajah kesalnya menjadi. Memperhatikan dengan tatapan jijik lalu setengah berlari mendekat seraya menarik pedangnya yang tersampir dibalik punggung.

"Kau penyusup Hueco Mundo!" teriaknya keras mengangkat pedang dan meloncat—menyerang Rukia dengan mulut terkerat marah. Menyatukan suara seluruh penghuni balai pertemuan seperti kelompok paduan suara dengan satu nada—Aaaaaaah!

Rukia menahan nafas. Tak sanggup menelan ludah saat pedang terpantul menyilaukan dibawah sorotan matahari yang tertuju ke arahnya.

Ia memejamkan mata saat angin berhembus kuat. Menerbangkan rambutnya dan seperti menyayat leher kecilnya yang tak terlindungi. Mendengar suara pedang yang beradu dan begitu memekakkan. Tak merasakan tebasan menyakitkan ditubuhnya.

"Ceh."

Tangan sang Dewan Agung bergetar. Mendorong pedangnya yang tertahan kuat dan menimbulkan bunyi berderit yang membuat ngilu. Tak bisa maju lebih dekat lagi.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan Dewan Agung melukai anggota kerajaan."

Rukia membuka mata. Mendongak dan menahan nafas begitu punggung hitam menjulang untuk membentenginya. Terlalu tangguh dan berani. Dan rambut secerah mentari seolah menjadi perisai yang tak tertembus.

Itu Ichigo! Dengan suara yang sedikit berubah—lebih nyaring dan seperti bertumpuk dua.

"Minggir, Ichigo."

"Hentikan, Hiyori." ujar lelaki bermata malas akhirnya bersuara. Mengawasi Raja Isshin yang sudah bangkit dari singasananya dan suara ricuh yang saling tumpang-tindih. Ribut tertahan yang menjenuhkan. Membuat kuping Sang Dewan Agung gatal.

Dipegangnya leher yang kram mendadak dan menjadi acuan manik seluruh balai pertemuan. "Jangan membuat keributan yang memalukan."

Gadis yang dipanggil Hiyori—berjengit. Memutar kepala marah dan melotot memperlihatkan matanya yang memang besar.

"Jangan mengolok!" teriaknya tak bisa bersuara pelan. Menarik pedangnya dan balik mengacungkan ke rekannya sendiri, Shinji Hirako. "Atau ku tebas kepala kuningmu yang menggelikan itu dengan pedangku!"

Shinji membuka matanya. Terlihat segar setelah dikatai lebih dulu seperti tersiram air dingin yang diambil langsung dari gunung salju. Tangannya bersedekap dan menatap remeh. Paling tak suka jika orang berkomentar jelek pada rambutnya yang menurutnya—cantik.

"Dia sudah bilang perempuan itu anggota kerajaan." ulangnya menggeleng dan menelengkan kepala menatap Ichigo yang sudah memakai topeng hollow. Siap bertarung dengan bankai yang membuat kekuatannya terdongkrak berkali lipat. Lelaki itu sedang serius. "Kau tak bisa menyentuhnya."

Mata Shinji mengamati Rukia yang tersembunyi dibalik punggung Ichigo. Wajah takutnya setengah terhalang oleh lengan sang pangeran. Tapi kekuatan domba kecil itu sudah mengendalikan serigala terkuat. Dia punya tameng yang tak tertandingi.

"Ceh."

Hiyori kembali mendecih lalu berjalan menjauhi Rukia yang menghela nafas tersendat. Kembali ke kelompoknya dan menghadiahi Shinji sebuah tendangan telak di tulang kering. Membuat keributan kecil sebelum akhirnya berhenti sendiri dan suasana kembali seperti semula.

Ichigo berbalik. Mengejutkan Rukia dengan topeng menyeramkannya yang menampilkan gigi berderet seperti buaya. Mata emasnya menatap cemas. Tapi justru terlihat menerkam Rukia melalui daging hitam pekat yang membuat merinding. Itu topeng Halloween terburuk yang pernah Rukia lihat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo khawatir. Bibirnya tergerak separuh karena terhalang topeng dan itu menggelikan. Melihat wajah tampan Ichigo berubah seperti monster. Menarik kesimpulan mungkin Iblis Ichigo akan berwujud seperti ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja." aku Rukia berdiri dan Kaien melepas topangan tangannya dari pinggang gadis itu. Disamping ia tak ingin membuat adiknya lebih murka lagi—tentu saja. Dan menancapkan Zangetsu ke kepalanya.

Ichigo menghela nafas. Ingin menyentuh pipi istrinya yang sedikit pucat atau mengecup dahinya—andai bisa. Sekedar menenangkan meskipun nanti gadis itu akan membalas dengan amukan. Hanya saja dia sedang berada di tempat ramai. Jadi ia pun berangsur kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan enggan setelah melirik Kaien sekilas.

"Raja Isshin, bisakah aku istirahat sebentar? Perjalanan menuju Karakura cukup melalahkan dan kurasa aku tak sanggup untuk membuka mata." pinta Shinji akrab dan Hiyori lagi-lagi menendang kakinya. Jika tadi yang kiri, maka sekarang giliran yang kanan. Menjadikannya belalang bungkuk yang patah tulang.

"Kau sedang membuka matamu, bodoh!"

"Berhentilah menendangku!" keluh Shinji gusar dan mereka hampir bertengkar lagi sebelum suara sang raja menyela. Menghentikan rutinitas yang selalu Dewan Agungnya lakukan dimana saja. Baik ditempat ramai ataupun sepi. Selama ada kesempatan atau kesempatan itu sendiri yang menghampiri.

"Silakan, tentu saja." sambutnya tenang dan mengangkat tangan kananya, mempersilakan Grimmjow untuk mengawal ke ruang peristirahatan. "Kita bisa menunda pertemuannya setelah Anda merasa lebih baik."

Hiyori bersedekap dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Membiarkan Shinji berbalik untuk meninggalkan ruangan dengan menguap lebar. Menyeret kakinya hingga berbunyi 'sret sret sret' di lantai kerajaan.

Tatapan tidak suka masih menyerang Rukia yang berjengit kaget saat bertatapan dengan gadis berkuncir seperti nyala kembang api. Ia mengerjap. Tanpa sadar menahan nafas seperti hidungnya tersumbat batu apung. Lalu gadis itu melengos dan pergi mengikuti rekannya yang sudah meninggalkannya lebih dulu. Rukia mendesah lemas.

Meraba jantungnya yang tak sehat dan duduk lunglai. Meratapi kebencian yang tertuju salah karena dia bukanlah putri yang asli dan hampir mengalami pencabutan nyawa. Bisakah dia bertahan sampai akhir kalau sudah begini?

.

.

.

**G**elap menjelma sebagai raja dilangit. Menggantikan terang matahari dengan sinar pucat rembulan. Seperti saudara kembar yang memiliki kesehatan berbeda. Aktif dan kuat berbanding lemah serta sakit-sakitan. Namun bulan memiliki pengikut mempesona yang cantik seperti dirinya. Bintang.

Langit malam sedang cerah. Bertabur kerlip dibentangan cakrawala yang seperti parabola terbalik. Memukau tiap mata yang memandang. Menghipnotis—begitu para pesulap berkata.

Beruntungnya Kerajaan Karakura yang dinaungi langit penuh senyuman bintang. Sedikit memiliki pesona saat malam datang untuk ditatap tanpa jemu. Membuyarkan penat setelah seharian bergumul dengan kehidupan bermasalah. Yang terus dihadapi oleh manusia—atau lebih tepatnya, seorang gadis mungil malang yang memberikan seluruh perhatiannya pada benda berpijar itu. Seolah saling mengutarakan isi hati.

"Putri, Anda bisa sakit jika tidak mengenakan pakaian segera."

Gadis bercepol yang tak kalah mungil mulai berwajah kewalahan—lagi. Setelah tak dihiraukan oleh majikannya yang memilih keluar beranda dengan sehelai handuk yang menutupi tubuh kecilnya setelah mandi. Berulang kali mengingatkan, namun hanya mendapat kebisuan.

Gadis bernama Momo itupun menghela nafas. Tak tahu harus bagaimana. Putrinya keras kepala. Dan anehnya, tiba-tiba langsung keluar begitu melihat kerlingan bintang seperti dikedipi lelaki tampan dengan senyum mempesona.

"Mereka cantik sekali, Momo." bisik Rukia menopang dagu dan pelayannya mengintip dari balik bahu. Mengerjap tak mengerti dimana letak keindahan bintang yang menurutnya selalu sama setiap hari—jika tidak mendung. Hanya seperti lampion tak bergerak yang dilihat dari kejauhan saja.

Lagi-lagi Momo mendesah.

"Anda bisa terlambat mengikuti perjamuan makan jika terus menatap bintang, Putri." peringatnya membuat Rukia mendengus. Memberengut malas dan berbalik. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada para bintang.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa anggota kerajaan disibukkan dengan perjamuan yang membosankan." celotehnya menggeleng dan Momo tersenyum—memaklumi. Memang benar perjamuan kerajaan itu membuat mulut menguap tertahan dan mata berair. Lalu putrinya yang blak-blakan mengutarakan penat, menurut Momo sangat tangguh. Terlebih sikap tak mau diremehkannya yang begitu tak biasa.

"Apa itu gaun yang kugambar tadi pagi?" tanya Rukia memperhatikan gaun hitam panjang ditangan pelayannya yang langsung mengangguk.

"Sudah jadi beberapa dan kurasa ini cocok untuk perjamuan malam ini."

Ia merentangkan gaun dengan satin mengkilap berwarna silver dibagian dada hingga pinggang. Dibawahnya rok bertumpuk sepertu _tutu_ dengan jaring-jaring serta salur dibagian perut, yang akan menampilkan liuk ramping nantinya.

"Ini cantik sekali." puji Momo bermata berbinar.

Rukia tersenyum seraya berjalan ke tengah kamar dan berujar:

"Nanti akan kubuatkan untukmu juga."

"Benarkah?" Momo hampir memekik tak percaya. Gaun buatan putrinya jauh berbeda dengan gaun kerajaan. Lebih rumit dan memikat mata. Mengalahkan cantiknya bintang yang ia tatap tadi. "Terima kasih." sambutnya girang.

Anggukan kecil menjawab Momo dan baru saja Rukia akan melepas handuknya, pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan ia langsung menutup tubuhnya kembali sambil memekik. Menatap tak percaya pada sosok yang berdiri ditengah pintu. Wajah datar tanpa rasa bersalah yang—menyebalkan seperti biasa.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengetuk pintu lebih dulu!?" sewot Rukia mendelik dan sosok itu—Ichigo Kurosaki, mengernyit lalu mengangkat tangannya. Mengetuk pintu. Serta merta memboyong kemarahan istrinya ke puncak tertinggi.

_Dia benar-benar menyebalkan!_

"Mau apa kau?"

Langkah Ichigo terhenti didepan pintu. Menatap Rukia yang membekap belahan handuk didadanya dengan kencang. Ditambah kerutan kesal yang terajut sempurna serta pandangan curiga.

Momo melirik takut-takut. Meremas gaun Rukia saat Ichigo menarik nafas.

"Ini kamarku juga, Rukia. Kau istriku." tandasnya sedikit lelah menahan denyutan dipelipisnya yang selalu siap sedia terbentuk setiap bertemu sang istri. Ia menatap Momo yang mengerjap bingung. Harus tetap berada disana atau keluar. Dia satu-satunya pelayan pribadi Rukia yang mengetahui status pernikahan mereka dan bisa dipercaya.

"Kau boleh keluar, Momo."

"Tidak!" Rukia menjerit. Melotot ke arah Momo seolah akan dibunuh Ichigo jika gadis itu keluar. "Tetap disini, Momo." perintahnya membuat si pelayan ber-ah-eh bingung. Menuruti perintah pangeran kerajaan atau putrinya.

Kepala Ichigo seperti ditusuk-tusuk garpu di meja perjamuan—gatal sekali. Seolah ada anak kecil usil yang menjambak-jambak rambutnya sampai rontok. Ia kehabisan amunisi kesabaran.

"Baiklah." tantangnya berjalan menuju tempat tidur. "Kau boleh melihatnya, Momo."

Dan tangan Ichigo sibuk melepas perlengkapan jubah pangerannya satu persatu. Dimulai dari Zangetsu yang terlempar ke ranjang, mahkota, turun ke jubah besi dipundaknya yang berbunyi 'bruk' saat jatuh dikasur, pita yang mengait didadanya, lalu sabuk hitam yang melilit tiga kali dipinggangnya. Membuat Rukia melotot melihat adegan seperti _strip tease_ dan Momo menunduk dalam menyembunyikan merah diwajahnya.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku ingin menyentuh istriku." jawab Ichigo acuh melepas jubah dalam dan memberikan tontonan merusak mata lewat tubuhnya. Bahu lebar dan perut datar seperti terbentuk dari cetakan khusus agar membuat perempuan tersedak. Belum termasuk lengan kekar yang kini keluar dari persembunyian. Meneleng nakal seperti meremukan rusuk Rukia. Dia paling benci tubuh Ichigo!

"A—aku permisi!" teriak Momo tiba-tiba. Menyampirkan gaun dikursi dan setengah berlari keluar kamar. Tak menggubris teriakan Rukia yang seolah sekarat memanggil namanya dan—pintu tertutup. Memanggil kesunyian untuk mengisi acara.

Rukia menatap punggung tangannya yang terentang dihadapannya. Bersatu pada kuncup bunga yang mengingatkan siapa dirinya sekarang—Rukia Kurosaki. Istri Pangeran Kedua Karakura.

Diliriknya Ichigo yang sudah bersedekap. Membisikan kelegaan karena lelaki itu ternyata tak menanggalkan semua pakaiannya seperti dugaan Rukia. Masih ada celana kain hitam yang menempel menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Lalu Rukia mendengus kesal. Merasa kalah lagi. Untuk yang ke sekian kali. Mereka baru saja ditipu.

_Lihat bepata egosinya dia yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan—membuat Momo keluar kamar, _batinnya mengalihkan mata malas sambil menggerutu.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." ucap Ichigo sedikit terdengar—marah. Karena apa? "Tapi setelah kau mengenakan pakaian."

Rukia hampir menganga. Ia melupakan tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut handuk karena emosi berlebih. Mengutuk suaminya yang lihai membuatnya lupa diri. Dalam segala hal. _Sial!_

Benar kata Kaien. Mungkin Rukia akan bercerai dengan Ichigo malam ini juga.

"Katakan sekarang saja." tuntutnya ketus tak ingin Pangeran Labu berlama-lama ada dikamarnya..

"Setelah kau ber-pa-ka-ian." tekan Ichigo tak mau kalah dan Nyonya Kurosaki membuang nafas keras. "Kau mau kemana?"

Langkah Rukia terjeda saat nada khawatir menjerat kakinya untuk berhenti.

"Katakan sekarang atau aku keluar darisini." ancamnya melerai sedekap Ichigo menjadi ketegangan. Dahinya kembali berkerut terganggu, yang entah kenapa menjadi hal lumrah akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana dengan 'keadaan' seperti itu." tegas Ichigo menatap tajam. Lebih tepatnya mencoba mengintimidasi. Lalu Rukia tersenyum mengejek dan melangkahkan kakinya seringan daun terhempas angin di taman istana.

Ichigo mengumpat dalam hati. Menyibak rambutnya yang halus untuk ukuran laki-laki lalu segera ber_shunpo_ sebelum istrinya membuka pintu dan melesak dengan hanya sehelai handuk. Membiarkan tubuh putihnya tertatap banyak mata dan memikirkannya saja sudah membakar dada Ichigo sampai hangus.

Terdengar pintu yang tertutup paksa. Hampir menjepit hidung Rukia jika ia tidak segera menariknya. Tangan besar menahan daun pintu dari balik punggungnya yang kini terasa hangat karena suhu tubuh sang pangeran.

"Kau mau menjepit hidungku?" sengit Rukia berbalik.

"Tidak akan jika kau mendengar apa yang kukatakan, Gadis Keras Kepala." sambut Ichigo yang tak kalah geram. Menatap dengan kilatan api yang membuat matanya memerah. Seperti terciprat saus cabai. "Kau Gadis Landak yang selalu meledak-ledak seperti petasan."

Rukia mengernyit. Di dunia sihir juga ada petasan?

"Kalau begitu cepat katakan yang mau kau katakan dan tinggalkan kamarku."

"Dan berharap Kaien yang ada disini?" tembak Ichigo nyaris membentak dan membuat Rukia mengernyit—bingung. "Dia tidak bisa tidur bersama istriku meski kalian dikenal sebagai pasangan suami-istri diluar sana. Itu aturan yang berlaku."

Kecemburuan Ichigo dirasa tak pantas. Terlebih terhadap kakak kandungnya sendiri. Tapi apa boleh buat. Ia bahkan tak menyangka akan tiba saat-saat memalukan yang menjatuhkan harga dirinya seperti ini. Bertepuk sebelah tangan. Pada istri sendiri.

"Aku tidak berharap Kaien ada disini." akunya frustasi setengah menjerit. Nyaris menggigit lidahnya karena kesal dan menarik diri untuk menjauh dari suaminya yang terkejut. Entah karena teriakan nyaringnya atau bantahan yang lancang.

Kemudian hukuman itu tiba-tiba saja datang mengusili.

Ujung handuk Rukia terjepit dipintu dan tebak sendiri apa yang terjadi saat ia berjalan.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Rukia memekik sejadi-jadinya. Membekap bagian dadanya yang dingin dan cepat berbalik—menubruk Ichigo yang tak siap hingga menabrak pintu dan memeluk erat tubuh lelaki yang sedang tersedak.

_Ya, Tuhan…Ya, Tuhan…Ya, Tuhaaan!_

Mata sang putri terpejam kuat dengan wajah kental akan rona merah. Membekap tubuh Ichigo tanpa sadar hingga suaminya kaku. Antara harus memeluk balik atau menjadi patung tanpa nyawa.

"Kenapa kau menariknya?" tuduh Rukia kalut seraya memaki diri tanpa habis.

"Aku tidak—"

"Jangan melihat kebawah!" larangnya kencang saat Ichigo akan menunduk. Kembali mengangkat dagunya untuk melihat atap kamar dengan tangan terentang ke atas seperti diacungi pedang. "Pejamkan matamu!"

"Apa?"

"Pejamkan matamu!" suruh Rukia lagi panik tak melepas tatapan dari dagu Ichigo yang menengadah. Takut lelaki itu akan mengintipnya. Situasi yang canggung sekaligus memalukan.

"Rukia, aku sudah pernah meli—"

"Jangan katakan!"

Tangan Rukia terlaju membekap mulut Ichigo yang membelalak. Terasa dingin dan sedikit gemetar. Melebihi gugupnya ketika harus berpidato di depan petinggi negara sebagai perwakilan murid se-Jepang di Hari Kemerdekaan.

Kulit Ichigo terasa tegang saat bergesekan dengan kehalusan tubuh sang istri. Mengaburkan hormat menjadi minat. Mengecam diri untuk tetap kukuh pada sumpah yang sudah tergaung kencang. Tak akan membiarkan istrinya mengalami hal buruk—termasuk hasrat terpendamnya.

Dia pria dewasa yang matang. Mempunyai kebutuhan menggelagak saat bersentuhan polos dengan gadis yang diinginkan. Mengalami kondisi pelik begitu hawa panas mencengkram miliknya.

"Rukia, dengar—"

Tangan Rukia yang terlepas sebentar kembali menutup rapat mulut Ichigo hingga gadis itu mendesis. Membuat sang pangeran terdorong diujung tanduk.

"Sudah kubilang jangan katakan." rengutnya merona semakin menekan tubuhnya menghimpit Ichigo. Mengirim lecutan dengan api biru yang menyengat dan memberondong hasratnya gusar. Tanpa sadar memilin kewarasan Ichigo dengan pintalan goda.

_Lalu Ichigo Kurosaki—Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?_

_._

_._

Chapter 3…Cuuuuut!

Yeaaaay…selesaaaai! XD

Gomene…kepotong dibagian ini. Habis udah panjang banget…hahahaa… 35 pages dan bakal jadi khilaf kalau diterusin...#khukhukhu

Dan author rasa chapter ini kurang maksimal…agak kurang beres…makin ke belakang makin gaje aja…mungkin karena hasil pemikiran author yang emang ngga jelas…(_ _)"

Lalu sedikit melupakan peran Si Pembawa Pesan dan fokus ke Ichiruki dulu…#author ngebet buat mereka nikah dengan romance bunga-bunga #Plakh XD

Oke, forget it and let me give you some facts:

**Putri Hueco Mundo** yang asli itu cinta damai. Dia mau membuat Negeri Sihir selesai dari peperangan dan emang melakukan pemberontakan kecil-kecilan (ngga dijelasin nti kepanjangan ^_^). Ngga ada yang tahu mengenai itu kecuali mata-mata Kerajaan Karakura yang ada di Hueco Mundo. Siapakah dia? #smirk. Dan siapakah sang putri yang asli? #fufufu (akan muncul nanti)

**Kerajaan Karakura** mempunyai dua gerbang yaitu Gerbang Timur dan Gerbang Barat. Dewan Agung berkunjung lewat Gerbang Timur dan Pasukan Hueco Mundo menyerang diperbatasan yang berdekatan dengan Gerbang Barat, jadi mereka tidak bertemu #sapa juga yg tanya, wakwakwak =D

Penyerangan itu sebenarnya juga bukan sebuah peperangan. Hanya pasukan kecil yang membawa pesan dari Raja Aizen (di chapter depan akan dibahas). Jadi Kaien langsung pulang dan menghadiri pertemuan sebelum Dewan Agung datang. Karena itulah dia sudah muncul disana dan manas-manasin Ichigo... XD

**Peraturan** yang berlaku di Karakura adalah adik tidak boleh mendahului kakaknya untuk menikah. Jadi karena itu Rukia jadi istri pura-pura Kaien. (Ngga dijelasin karena takut kepanjangan)

Karena halaman uda mepet, ini balasan review yang ngga login XD #arigatou gozaimaaasssss:

**UL** :Haaiiii…bogoshipoooooo UL-saaan XD #loh, salah…

Makasih masih setia baca fic yang gaje dan buat kejang ini…hontou ni arigatou,

Tidaaaaaaak! Jangan stadium tiga…sebentar lagi kau sekarat…! Jangan pergiii…! #halah =D

Ini uda diupdate…hope you'll enjoy this chap…

Terima kasih banyak uda review…

**Virgo24** : Maafkan aku…author kepentok tugas mencari kitab suci ke barat bersama Son Go Kong…#walaaaah ribeet

Sempet ditinggalin beberapa minggu untuk pembuatan chap 3…maaf sekali lama update,

Hamil? Dipastikan belum =D, meskipun author juga pgn Rukia punya anak yg lucu dan bandel kayak Ichigo #gyahahahaa

Kasian Ichigo junior karena ada sedikit action scene…nanti Rukia keguguran. Jadi diputuskan untuk tak membuat dia hamil dulu…begitulah…XD

Maafkan author yang geblek ini…

Hei…Virgo-san…review-nya ada dua…meskipun author sama sekali ngga keberatan, sih…#sableng

Chap baru uda update…please enjoy reading…hope you'll like it…

Dan terima kasih uda review Virgo-saaaan…

**Fuuchi** : Hisasshiburi Fuuchi-san…#hah?!

Hahahha…kita bertemu lagi XD

Betul betul betul #gaya upin-Ipin

Kalo ngga gitu author ngga punya konflik untuk dikerjain…fic ini akan tamat, dong (T_T)

Ini kerajaan Eropa…bayangkan aja jubah penyihir yang ada di manga-manga seperti milik Takamiya Satoru atau Hino Matsuri misalnya,

Kastil barat dan gaun yang kebanyakan bermain renda karena author suka cosplay penyihir terutama gaya gotik XD #tetiba goyang itik

Yaahh…gomene….author akan belajar lagi…XO

Author masih limit kata-kata yang puitis…kayaknya mesti ngabdi sama Shakeespere dulu,

Hahaha…moga chapter depan bisa lebih baik lagi, #yosh

Yang jelas namanya bukan Rukia #smirk. Ada putrinya sendiri, tapi belom keluar. Masih nego kontrak sama author XD #plakh

Ini uda update…meskipun lama…gomene…

Hope you'll enjoy this chap Fuuchi-san…thank you so much for reviewing,

**Shiro Ardiwinata** : Makasih…syukur Shiro-san bisa suka fic ini…makasih, makasih, makasih…

Dan author harap Shiro-san akan terus berdebar, karena kalo nggak author bisa dimasukin ke penjara…(_ _)"

Maaf lama update…uda titik darah penghabisan dan ini waktu tersingkat yang bisa dibuat, gomene…hope you'll enjoy this chap…

Dan Makasih untuk reviewnya Shiro-san…

**Darries** : Apa kabaaar darries-san? Hissashiburi-ne…XD

Hahaha…mungkin di dunia sihir ngga ada istilah keluarga berencana Darries-san #Plakh

Anak Isshin kandung adalah Kaien, Ichigo dan Orihime (untuk saat ini) #fufufufufu…

Dan Grimmjow anak raja Karakura terdahulu sebelum Ishhin. Karena meninggal, Isshin naik jadi raja dan keponakannya diangkat jadi anak. Begitulah silsilahnya.

Itu benar sekali. Apa maumu, Kaien? #ngokk? Salahkan author yang membuatku seperti ini!

Dia punya putri, kok…Cuma blm keluar, nih…tp memang Aizen tahu siapa Rukia sebenarnya.

Gomene…untuk fic **The Rose and The Sunflower** masih tahap pembuatan yang ngga kelar-kelar. Lagi kehabisan kata-kata…;(

Tapi terima kasih banyak sudah sudi mengikuti fic itu #bungkuk dalem-dalem

Semoga bisa ceet diupdate #ngomong sama diri sendiri

So, thank you so much for reviewing this fic Darries-san…hope you'll enjoy this chap…

**Kanami-san** : Iyah…Rukia ngebolang XD #diacungin shirayuki

Chap ini juga pnjang kok…semoga suka (^_^)

Iyah…dy emang kuat, khukhukhu…tapi agak lemah kalo uda disentuh Ichigo #ppoff

Boleeeehh…author juga pengen coba XD #dideath glare Ichi

Kaien mempesona? Hemhh…bole, deh…bungkus! XD

Karena aturan yang berlaku adik ngga boleh melangkahi kakak. Jadi Rukia dijodohkan sama Kaien. Begitu…disamping Ichi juga uda dijodohin sama Senna.

Oke, ssip…terima kasih atas reviewnya…hope you'll enjoy this chap…

**Cherryl** : hidup Ichiruki! Yeayyy!

Emhh…kemungkinan besar ada…mengingat fic ini punya rated M #senyum ngga jelas

Emm…Ichigo berhasil ngalahin musuhnya (lupa sapa namanya) dengan final getsuga XD (ganteenggg bangeettttt dengan rambut panjang)

Trus dy tetep punya kekuatan shinigami. Baru nonton sampe situ…entah itu final episode atau belum, hehehe, gomen,

Uhuk-uhuk…kelamaan bertapa sekarang jad lumutan (_ _)"

Yeeaahh…hidup para author (^-^)9

And last, thank you so much for the review Cherryl-san…hope you'll enjoy this chap…

**Citra** : hey…apa kau kembaran Cherryl-san? Kalian punya review yang nyaris sama…XD

Dan uda terjawab diatas, yah…hehhe…#hemat page

Ichigo disini uda dewasa…bakal teriak kalau tahu rentang umurnya sama Rukia #XD lebaaayyyy

Makasih uda review Citra-san…please enjoy the story…

Babaayyyyy…

**Cika** : Iya…awalnya begitu. Tapi ngga jadi…hhahaha #author geblek

Tapi akhirnya nikah sama Ichi kok…hehehe,

Ichi ngga rela miliknya direbut gitu aja…hohohoh…

Thank you for the review Cika-san…chap baru uda muncul…hope you'll enjoy this chap…

**Lawlietsft** : Wow…namamu susah sekaleee…(_ _)

Hontou ni arigatou…karena uda suka….makasih, makasih, makasih…

Akan terus dilanjut dan chap 3 uda muncul #yeayyy

Hope you'll enjoy the story and thank you so much for reviewing…

**Uzumakisanti** : benarkah? Waahhh…terima kasih…XD

Syukurlah kalau suka….chap baru uda terupdate…please, enjoy…semoga suka…

And thank you for the review Uzumakisanti-san…

**Daollyod** : Ini sudah update Daollyod-san…XD

Please enjoy…maaf lama….

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya…

So this is the end of this chap...thank you so much for the review...

yang uda alert, fave, follow...makasih banyak...*bungkuk dalem banget sampe inti bumi* XD

Fic ini untuk para readers yang setia mengikuti sampai saat ini...

Hontou ni arigaotu...

and see you soon on chapter 4...

Bye...bye...


End file.
